Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's: Irreplaceable Friendship, Everlasting Love
by hoshistar17
Summary: Eight years is a long time. It has been so for a man who has waited for his friends to come home. This story will prove that Friendship lasts forever, and Love is one of life's greatest aspects.
1. Welcome home, Team 5D's' Reunion

**Hoshistar: Well at long last, I've finally completed the first Chapter of my 1st Fanfic!**

**Yusei: Um, that was mostly due to your laziness you know?**

**Hoshistar: I've been busy with other things ok? Let's just get on with it.**

**Yusei: Yeah you're right. Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's characters, locations, &amp; the Card game don't belong to Hoshistar17.**

* * *

**Satellite, Neo Domino city, Japan: 20:00  
**

_How many years has it been since they left?  
_A man was sitting by himself in a garage occupied only with one vehicle; a red D-Wheel, the motorcycles used by duellists of the card game, Duel Monsters.  
_Eight years? How time flies._  
He was looking at an old picture; it showed him holding up a trophy with six others standing with him, all smiling.  
"Well," he said out loud, "I'd better think about going."  
He picked up his phone, dialled a number, and soon a response came through.  
"Hello, my name is Fudo Yusei. I'd like to rent transport big enough for six, to and from the airport."

* * *

**A few hours earlier: New York, America **

"The arrangements have been made Mr Atlas. Your Wheel of Fortune will arrive at your destination two weeks after your arrival," said the man on screen.  
The man he was talking to was wearing a large white trench coat and dark blue trousers.  
"Thank you. I'll transfer the payment to your account in a few hours."  
The screen blinked off, and he went over to recline on his lush sofa, looking around at his penthouse, taking in its splendour one last time.  
_Soon, I'll be back home. And I'll finally settle the score with him once and for all!_

* * *

**Venice, Italy**

The ginger-haired man was packing his suitcase, preoccupied with where his life had taken him these past eight years.  
"So, this it then?" said a man behind him.  
"This is really goodbye, Crow?" a third said.  
Crow stood up and faced them, "Listen, I don't mean to make it seem like I haven't appreciated the time I've spent with you guys. But you know the saying; 'Home is where the heart is'? I always intended to return, but only after I had progressed as far as I could."  
"Crow…"  
"Anyway, I'll look forward to facing you guys in the near future as rivals."  
The other two smiled.  
"Alright then, we'll see you off tomorrow."  
"Thanks."

* * *

**Berlin, Germany**

A man and a woman were outside, the woman about to enter a taxi.  
"You will be missed Dr. Izayoi. You have been one of our most dedicated members of staff."  
"Thank you for that, sir, but this is something I always intended to do. Someone back home helped me in a way I didn't think was possible at the time, and I've loved him ever since," said the woman with the striking magenta hair. "I've also managed to get a work placement at the hospital back home, so I'll still be able to continue my work."  
"Well, I wish you the best of luck. And this is from the rest of the staff," he said as he handed her an envelope.  
"This is very kind. Please thank them for me. I'll open it after I've boarded my flight."

* * *

**London, England**

A woman with long teal coloured hair was busy checking the room, making sure she had packed everything that was needed.  
"Rua, have you made sure you've packed your half of the stuff?"  
"Yes Ruka," the reply came from outside, "I have become a bit more mature you know."  
"That is true."  
A man walked into the room, he looked completely identical to Ruka, but he wore his hair in a ponytail.  
"Wow, it's really been eight years," he said.  
"I know. I'm actually kind of nervous."  
"Yeah. We were just kids when we parted ways, and now we're adults."  
They heard a knock at the door.  
"That will be our ride to the airport," Rua said.  
"Okay, let's go."

* * *

**Neo Domino city airport: 21:00**

Yusei was standing amongst a crowd who, like him, were waiting for their friends, family and loved ones. The five people he was waiting for had managed to board flights that got into Neo Domino at roughly the same time, but he was beginning to wonder if one, or all of them had gone through the exit without him noticing.  
_There're so many people moving about here that it's difficult for me to see.  
_He continued to look amongst the crowd, trying to catch a glimpse of any one of them, when he suddenly spotted a flash of magenta hair.  
_Was that…?_ Yusei started to well up inside, as he pushed his way through the crowd. Then he spotted her; Izayoi Aki, there was no mistaking her, "Aki!"  
She turned around and her eyes went wide; she looked like she was about to burst into tears, "Yusei!"  
He ran over to her and hugged her tight, and she hugged him back. They broke apart and looked at each other both smiling widely.  
"It's been so long, I'm so glad to be home."  
"So am I."  
From the right they heard someone call their names; both turned to see a ginger haired man run up to them and a blonde man following, "Jack! Crow!" Yusei called out.  
The three of them greeted each other with their special handshake.  
"Well, Yusei, I'm back to settle things with you once and for all!" Jack declared.  
"Yeah, well, you'll have to wait for your Wheel of Fortune to arrive before that," said Crow.  
"I know that! I was just getting him into the right frame of mind."  
Yusei couldn't help but chuckle; eight years and they're still the same.  
"Jack, Crow. It's so good to see you both again," said Aki.  
"You too, Aki, you definitely seem to have been keeping well, and your hair's really grown!" said Crow.  
"So, it looks like we're just waiting for the twins then?" said Jack.  
"That's right," said Yusei.  
After a few minutes they heard a call from off to the right, and when they looked, they had to blink. All four knew the twins were going to be much taller now than eight years ago, but it still took them by surprise to see the pair as adults. The twins came running up to greet their friends, and for the first time in eight years, all six of them were happier than ever.  
"Ruka, you look much more beautiful than I remember," said Aki.  
"Really," she blushed slightly, "I still think you outdo me in that department."  
Aki giggled at that.  
"Wow, Rua you're practically my height!" said Yusei.  
"Yeah, now I don't need to look up to talk to you guys."  
"Come on. You guys can stay over at my place for the night."  
The six friends all walked to the van that Yusei had rented for the night, and after they all climbed in, they were heading towards Yusei's home.

* * *

"Thanks for allowing us to stay at yours Yusei," said Crow.  
"It's the least I could do for you guys."  
The group arrived, Yusei parked the van. As the group disembarked, they realized where they were: Poppo Time clock shop.  
"You're still living here?" said Jack. "I thought with the kind of work you do, you could afford a better place."  
"Well, Zora and Leo moved out ages ago when they bought a new place in the City. I bought this place since it holds quite a few memories for me."  
No one questioned him after that; the little house did have a special place in all their hearts, when they were preparing for the 1st WRGP eight years ago.  
"Now then let's all get inside," said Yusei.  
The group got their luggage out of the van and went inside. Yusei flipped a switch and the lights came on, Aki smiled at the sight of the Yusei Go, Yusei's red D-Wheel, parked in its usual spot.

* * *

"Here's to our reunion!" said Yusei raising a glass.  
The other five raised theirs in unison and they all said "Cheers!" The next few minutes were spent exchanging events from the past eight years, but before long the jetlag was beginning to set in. Jack and Crow went to sleep in the rooms they used to own, Yusei allowed Rua to share his, while Ruka and Aki shared a room Yusei had prepared.

* * *

Aki woke up, she checked the time; 2:00 am.  
_Really? I'll just get a drink.  
_Aki made sure not to wake Ruka as she crept out of the room, and then headed downstairs to the kitchen. After pouring herself a glass of water she headed back up to her room, but she paused outside the living area when she noticed that the light was on. She peeked inside and saw Yusei working on his laptop. She tapped the door causing him to look up.  
"Aki, how long have you been up?"  
"I was going to ask the same question. I just got up to get myself a drink. Do you often work at this sort of hour?"  
"Sometimes, but not always. I don't do a lot nowadays; I've gotten back into the mechanic profession after my work involving the Momentum finished."  
"I remember, we talked about that a year ago. So what are you working on? A new D-Wheel program?"  
"Kind of. Listen Aki, I would like to take our relationship to the next step, once you've settled back in."  
Aki smiled as she sat down next to him, "Sure, but for now, you should look forward to your Rematch with Jack."  
"I **am** looking forward to it, but I'm also excited about being able to live my life with you."  
Aki blushed slightly, "Me too."  
Neither said anything as they looked into each other's eyes. They moved their heads closer and their lips met in a sweet and tender kiss.

* * *

**Next Chapter Preview: **After eight years Team 5D's has reunited. The group gather to watch the fateful clash between Jack and Yusei. Who will be Victorious now that Jack truly is the One True King?

* * *

**Hoshistar: Well I'll be raising the bar for myself as I'll be attempting a Duel summary.**

**Yusei: Just don't fall behind.**

**Hoshistar: I won't. See you all next time!**


	2. Clashing Souls, Stardust VS Red Demon

**Hoshistar: Ok, my first attempt at a Duel Summary.**

**Yusei: How are you planning to end this?**

**Hoshistar: You'll find out alright. Just enjoy this Chapter.**

**Yusei: Fine. Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's characters, locations and the Card game Don't belong to Hoshistar17**

* * *

The door to Yusei's garage opened, and out sped the Yusei Go, with its rider. As he rode towards the site of his rematch with Jack, Yusei reflected on the duels they had fought before.  
The first was when he and Jack were living in Satellite; Jack had beaten him and told him that for Duellists monsters weren't enough, nor were spells and traps. The most important thing for a Duellist was a heart that refused to give up. It took Yusei some time for him to learn that.  
The next time they fought was when Yusei had snuck into Neo Domino, to get back his Stardust Dragon, which Jack had stolen when he left Satellite. It was during that fateful Duel that the Crimson Dragon first appeared.  
Then the Fortune Cup Finals, where Yusei, Jack, Aki &amp; Ruka witnessed a vision foretelling the arrival of the Dark Signers.  
And finally, the match eight years ago, which inspired Team 5D's to take the decision to go their separate ways. Yusei arrived at the sight for their rematch: Daedalus Bridge. Aki, Crow, and the twins were already waiting.  
"You ready?" said Crow.  
"I am."  
Several minutes went by as the group waited for Jack.  
"Jack sure is late," said Aki.  
"That guy always likes to make an entrance, especially now that he really is the King," said Crow.  
Presently the group heard a D-Wheel approaching, and it was unmistakably the Wheel of Fortune, with Jack astride it looking proud as ever. He shot Yusei a glance.  
"You don't know how long I've waited for this Yusei."  
"Same here, these past couple of months my mind's been focused on the anticipation of this duel."  
"Then let's get to it!"  
"Field Spell; Speed World 3, Set On!" the two declared.  
The field effect covered the area as the appropriate duel lane was selected, a similar one to the one they rode on during their last duel eight years ago.  
"This won't be the same as last time," said Jack.  
Yusei had to admit to himself that, out of the two of them, Jack had probably improved the most; what sort of strategy would he use?  
The two of them roared off down the track and Yusei sped ahead, claiming the first turn.

**Yusei LP: 4000, Jack LP: 4000**

**Yusei: Turn 1**

_[Yusei normal summons 'Shield Wing' in face-up defence position (DEF: 900), and sets 1 card in the Spell/Trap zone.]_

**Jack: Turn 2**

(Yusei: 1 SPC, Jack: 1 SPC)  
"Being cautious are you? Against me that won't do any good!"  
_[Jack Special summons "Vice Dragon" in face-up attack position (ATK: 2000), but due to its effect its ATK is cut in half (ATK: 2000-1000). Jack normal summons "Dark Resonator" (LV: 3) then tunes it with "Vice Dragon" (LV: 5).]  
_ "The pulse of the king now forms a line here. Witness the power of the rumbling heavens. Synchro Summon! My soul, Red Demon Dragon!" _(LV: 8, ATK: 3000, DEF: 2000)_

The group were watching the duel on the Blackbird's screen.  
"He summoned Red Demon on his first turn?" said Ruka.  
"Just like last time," said Rua. "Jack isn't holding back."

Yusei was struck by the effect of seeing Jack's dragon again after all this time.  
_['Red Demon Dragon' attacks 'Shield Wing'. Due to its effect "Shield Wing" isn't destroyed by battle, but is destroyed by 'Red Demon's' effect. (When it attacks a defence position monster, it destroys all defence position monsters the opponent controls) Jack sets two cards in the Spell/Trap zone.]_

**Yusei: Turn 3**

(Yusei: 2 SPC, Jack: 2 SPC)  
_[Yusei draws the Speed Spell 'Angel Baton', and activates it, drawing two cards and discarding his 'Quillbolt Hedgehog' (L2) to the Graveyard. He normal summons 'Bri Synchron' (L4), and activates 'Quillbolt Hedgehog's' effect; special summoning it from the Graveyard since he has a tuner monster on his field.  
__Yusei activates his set card, 'Graceful Revival', which special summons a level 2 monster from the Graveyard, he special summons 'Shield Wing' (L2), then tunes all three monsters together.]  
_ "Clustering wishes will become a new shining star. Become the path its light shines upon. Synchro Summon! Take flight, Stardust Dragon!" _(LV: 8, ATK: 2500, DEF: 2000)_

Jack smirked at the sight, _Stardust, seeing you again really heats up my soul with excitement._

_[Due to 'Bri Synchron's' effect, 'Stardust Dragon's' ATK goes up by 600 until the end phase of the turn, (ATK: 2500-3100). 'Stardust Dragon' attacks 'Red Demon Dragon', but Jack activates a set card on his field; Trap card 'Champion's Storm' negates 'Red Demon's' destruction and inflicts damage to the opponent equal to the amount of battle damage he took. (Jack: 4000-3900 LP), (Yusei: 4000-3900 LP). Yusei sets two cards in his Spell/Trap Zone.]_

**Jack: Turn 4**

(Yusei: 3 SPC, Jack: 3 SPC)  
_['Red Demon Dragon' attacks 'Stardust Dragon', but Yusei activates his face-down trap; 'Synchro Reflect', which negates the attack on his Synchro monster, and then destroys one monster on Jack's field. Jack activates his face-down card; 'Dust Tornado' counters the effect of Yusei's trap and destroys it, then he sets one card from his hand. 'Stardust Dragon' is destroyed. (Yusei: 3900-3400 LP).]_

**Yusei: Turn 5**

_[Yusei activates an effect of "Speed World 3"; in exchange for not gaining a Speed Counter, he can add a Speed Spell from his Deck to his hand. He adds "Final Attack".]  
_(Yusei: 3 SPC, Jack: 4 SPC)  
_[Yusei normal summons 'Stardust Phantom' in face-up defence position (DEF: 0), and sets a card in his Spell/Trap zone.]_

**Jack: Turn 6**

(Yusei: 4 SPC, Jack: 5 SPC)  
_[Jack attacks 'Stardust Phantom' with 'Red Demon', and activates a continuous trap; 'Dragons Rage', giving all Dragon-type monsters on his side of the field the 'Piercing' effect. 'Stardust Phantom's' effect is activated, special summoning 'Stardust Dragon' from the Graveyard in face-up defence position. (Yusei: 3400-400LP) Jack normal summons 'Force Resonator' in face-up defence (LV: 2, DEF: 500) and sets a card.]_

Watching as the duel between the two plays out, the group could hardly believe the extent of Jack's relentless duelling spirit.  
"Jack's deck is basically the same, but he's improved it a great deal," said Crow.

**Yusei: Turn 7**

(Yusei: 5 SPC, Jack: 6 SPC)  
_[Yusei switches 'Stardust' to attack position, and activates 'SP-Final Attack'; since he has 5 SPC, he can double the ATK of one monster on his side of the field. (Stardust ATK: 2500-5000) 'Stardust' attacks 'Red Demon' (Jack: 3900-1900). 'Stardust' is destroyed due to 'Final Attack's' effect. Yusei set's a card.]_

**Jack: Turn 8**

(Yusei: 6 SPC, Jack: 7 SPC)  
_[Jack activates an effect of 'Speed World 3', removing 7 of his SPC to draw an extra card.]_ (Jack: 0 SPC) _[Jack normal summons 'Flare Resonator' (LV: 3), and activates his set card, 'Descending Lost Star', Special summoning 'Red Demon Dragon' from his graveyard (DEF: 2000-0, LV: 8-7). He tunes his two resonators with 'Red Demon'.]_

Yusei felt his heart skip a beat, he knew what was about to appear.

"The King and The Devil, here and now shall become as one. A Raging Spirit. Lift up the very cries of Creation itself. Synchro Summon! Come Forth, Scar-Red Nova Dragon!" _(LV: 12, ATK: 3500, DEF: 3000)  
_The mighty Dragon emerged from a wall of flame and let out a roar.  
_[Since 'Flare Resonator' was used to summon 'Scar Red Nova', his ATK goes up by 300. (ATK: 3500-3800). Then 'Scar Red Nova's' effect increases his own ATK by 500 for each tuner monster in Jack's Graveyard. (ATK: 3800-5300).]_

The group wondered if Jack had surpassed Yusei. After all, Yusei was now in a very tough situation.

_['Scar Red Nova' attacks Yusei directly, but Yusei activates his set card, 'Descending Lost Star', summoning 'Stardust' from the Graveyard to defend himself. 'Scar Red Nova' destroys 'Stardust'. He then activates 'Defence Draw' to reduce the battle damage to 0, and then draws a card. Jack sets a card.]_

The group knew Jack would just keep piling the pressure on. He wasn't going to let Yusei have a chance to counter attack him.  
"Incredible," said Ruka.  
"Neither one of them is giving up," said Crow.  
"Has Jack finally surpassed Yusei?" said Rua.  
"Maybe, however," said Aki. "Yusei might still have a chance to turn things around."

* * *

**Next Chapter Preview: **The Duel between Yusei and Jack concludes, and Team 5D's prepare to head on full speed towards the future. Their Riding Duel of Life has just begun, but Crow discovers that people are still struggling.

* * *

**Hoshistar: To any Yusei X Aki &amp; Jack X Carly fans who are following this story, please be patient as those aspects will be focused on later in the story.**

**Yusei: We hope you'll continue to keep reading this.**

**Hoshistar: See you next time.**


	3. Racing towards the Future

**Hoshistar: Here's the conclusion of the duel, as well as a little something for YuseiXAki fans.**

**Yusei: *blush* No need to make a big deal out of it.**

**Hoshistar: You haven't been heaped with comments on the matter. Just do the disclaimer.**

**Yusei: Fine, fine. Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's characters, locations and the Card game don't belong to Hoshistar17**

* * *

The two D-wheels sped down the track, and it was obvious who was in the lead. Yusei's Field was empty and he had two cards in his hand. Jack on the other hand had his most powerful monster; 'Scar Red Nova Dragon' (LV: 12, ATK: 5300, DEF: 3000) on the field, along with the continuous Trap, 'Dragon's Rage', which grants all of Jack's Dragons the piercing effect, along with one set card. His hand also contained two cards.  
"Well Yusei? What do you think of the true King's power?"  
"You've certainly come a long way. But this won't end until one of our Life Points hit zero."

* * *

Aki, Crow and the Twins were amazed at Yusei's conviction in the face of such overwhelming odds.  
"How does Yusei plan to get out of this?" said Rua.  
"It's Yusei, you never know what he'll do next. That's what makes him such a fierce Duellist," said Crow.  
Aki was wondering if Yusei could win this. Even if he was put in a few tight spots before, Jack's the one who made a career out of Duelling.  
"I know what you're thinking Aki," said Ruka. "But look at his eyes, they're telling us that he's still got a strategy.

* * *

**Yusei: Turn 9**

_[Yusei activates the effect of 'Speed World 3', adding a Speed Spell from his deck to his hand, in exchange for not gaining a SPC.]  
_(Yusei: 6 SPC, Jack: 1 SPC)

_[Yusei activates a Speed Spell, 'Speed Draw', when he has 2 or more SPC he can draw a card from his deck for every 2 counters.]_

* * *

"Now he's got a full hand," said Aki.

* * *

_[Yusei Special summons 'Double Delta Warrior' (LV: 6) since Jack controls a monster on his field, then activates a Speed spell; 'Accelerate', which allows him to decrease the level of a monster on his Field by one in order to increase his SPC by one. ('Double Delta Warrior' LV: 6-5. Yusei: 7 SPC)_  
_Yusei normal summons 'Mono Synchron' (LV: 1) and tunes it with 'Double Delta Warrior'. Due to his tuner's effect, Yusei's non-tuner's level is reduced to one. Yusei Synchro summons 'Formula Synchron' (LV: 2), and Draws a card from his deck due to its effect._  
_Yusei sets two cards.]_

* * *

"And now his hand has one card. What does he plan to do with one Synchro-tuner and two set cards, 'Scar Red Nova Dragon can't be destroyed by card effects," said Crow.  
"Maybe he's buying time?" said Ruka.  
The four of them could only wonder

* * *

**Jack: Turn 10**

(Yusei: 8 SPC, Jack: 2 SPC)

"Yusei, this is the end!"

_[Jack attacks 'Formula Synchron' with 'Scar Red Nova', Yusei triggers his first set card; 'Interdimensional Matter Transporter', banishing 'Formula Synchron'. He then follows through with 'Jump Guard', when a monster is banished, all battle damage is reduced to zero for the rest of the turn.]_

"Huh, so you were able to dodge that attack. But you'll have to pull off a miracle in order to reverse this situation."

**Yusei: Turn 11**

(Yusei: 9 SPC, Jack: 3 SPC)

Yusei looked at his new card and grinned.

"Jack. It looks as though I will be able to pull off a miracle!"

"What?"

_[Yusei activates the Speed Spell, 'Synchro Rush', when he has a Synchro-tuner on his field he can pay LP until he has 100 left, so he can special summon two Synchro monsters from his Extra Deck. The summoned monsters effects will be negated and they'll be destroyed durin the End Phase. Yusei special summons 'Armory Arm' (LV: 4) and 'Turbo Warrior' (LV: 6). (Yusei: 400-100 LP).]_

* * *

"He summoned two Synchro Monsters at once?" said Rua.  
"But what's he going to do with them?" aid Aki.  
He has three Synchros on his field and one of them is his Synchro-tuner, thought Crow. "Wait! Is he planning on summoning that monster?"  
"You mean the one he used against Z-ONE?" said Ruka.  
The group had seen Yusei play this monster once, and it was immensely powerful.

* * *

_[Yusei tunes his 'Armory Arm' and 'Turbo Warrior' with his 'Formula Synchron'.]_  
"Gathering stars becomes one, as new bonds illuminate the future. Become the path its light shines upon. Limit over Accel Synchro!"  
Yusei disappeared momentarily only to reappear in front of Jack.  
"The Light of Evolution, Shooting Quasar Dragon!" (LV: 12, ATK: 4000, DEF: 4000).  
Soaring out of the beam of light was a dragon that radiated raw, unrivaled power. That power was evident in its roar, which seemed to rock the heavens.

_[Since two non-tuner monsters were used to summon 'Shooting Quasar Dragon', it can attack twice in a turn. Yusei than plays a Speed Spell, 'Speed Energy'; when he has two SPC or more, he can increase the ATK of one of his monsters by 200X the total number of SPC he has. ('Shooting Quasar Dragon' ATK: 4000-5800). Yusei attacks 'Scar Red Nova' with 'Shooting Quasar', but Jack attempts to use his Dragons effect to escape destruction. 'Shooting Quasar' negates the effect, but can't destroy 'Scar Red Nova', since it can't be destroyed by card effects.]_

"Ha! I knew you'd negate that effect. Your 'Shooting Quasar Dragon' can only use that effect once per turn, and now that you've used it you can't negate this. I won't lose to you again, if I'm going down, you're coming with me!"

_[Jack triggers his set card: 'The Eye of the Storm' sends all face-up monsters on the field to the graveyard and inflicts damage to both players equal to the combined levels of those monsters X100.]_

"What? He had a card like that ready and waiting?"

_(Yusei: 100-0 LP, Jack: 1900-0 LP)  
_**Duel result: Draw**

* * *

The group couldn't believe what just happened; Jack was determined not to lose to Yusei again and had prepared a counter measure just in case.  
"Incredible," whispered Ruka.  
"Yeah," said her twin. "I did not see that coming."

* * *

Yusei and Jack dismounted and walked up to each other, both of them grinning.  
"I didn't think you had a card like that hidden up your sleeve."  
"No, I didn't think you would."  
The rivals shook hands; both of them had truly enjoyed their rematch.

* * *

Up on the bridge above them, a lone figure, mounted on a D-Wheel and wearing a black coat, smiled to himself at what he had just witnessed.  
"Yusei, Jack. A bout with either of you now, would surely satisfy me no end."  
He revved up his vehicle and rode off.

* * *

**One Month Later**

**Tops; Rua &amp; Ruka's Penthouse**

Rua was watching Jack's 'Kings Return tour', an event which had Jack touring around Japan and fighting the top Duellists in all major cities, on the television. Jack had been on a roll, winning ten consecutive matches between Tokyo, and Osaka. Soon he'd be coming back and taking on the best in Neo Domino.  
"There's only one King! And that's me!"  
"Well at least he means what he says."  
The door opened and Ruka walked in. She noticed what her twin was watching, and smiled.  
"Are you going to take him on when he gets back?"  
Rua turned his head to face her.  
"As much as I'd like to, I'm not that good of a Duellist yet."  
Ruka came over and patted his shoulder, "You'll get there. By the way how's your job hunting going?"  
"Not too well."  
"You don't have to earnestly look for one, our family's wealthy enough."  
"But you're applying to become a teacher, and besides…." Rua looked at his twin seriously, "I want to get by with my own strength."  
Ruka smiled, her brother had matured so much.  
"Well then, I'll help you out tomorrow."  
"Thanks."

A few minutes later, the two of them were eating dinner.  
"I hope things are okay with You-Know-Who," said Ruka.  
"Ah yeah. They're going on their first actual date tonight. They left it long enough."  
"Rua! You know Aki had to get settled back in first, we all did."  
Rua chuckled slightly.  
"No, what I meant was that it took as long as it did for them to confess to each other."  
Ruka nodded. Aki had pretty much fallen for Yusei after their duel in the hospital, and her feelings were quite easy to read. But she would get really embarrassed whenever someone brought it up.  
"Well I wished Aki luck, so let's keep our fingers crossed for them both."

* * *

**Neo Domino: White Moonlight Restaurant, entrance**

Aki was excited and nervous at the same time; she was finally going on her first date with Yusei. Having agonised for long enough over what to wear, she now hoped she was properly dressed for, what was to her, a very important occasion. She'd chosen a red, floral dress with a black shawl over her shoulders, and had even applied a little make-up. Scarlet stud earrings completed the look.  
Aki remembered when Yusei called her three years ago telling her that her parents had agreed to them dating. She was so happy she had shed a few tears. After that they would 'date' over the phone, and keep in touch as often as they could. Now, at last, they were going out for the first time; she had suggested the place to meet, and Yusei had agreed.  
Wondering if she had arrived too early, Aki clutched her handbag tightly. Then she saw him walking towards her, wearing a snazzy suit. She clutched her handbag even tighter as her heart pounded even louder.  
"Hi Yusei. Wow, you clean up pretty well." She hoped she didn't sound too breathless.  
"Well when you said this was a restaurant you and your parents would come to, I thought I should play it safe."  
"Out of curiosity, did you ride your D-Wheel dressed like that?"  
"Yes I did. I doubt you would, dressed like that. By the way, you look beautiful."  
Aki blushed, "We should get inside or we'll end up losing our reservation."

Aki was enjoying the time she was sharing with her boyfriend, but she couldn't stop shifting about on her chair. Yusei put his drink down and looked at her, concerned.  
"Are you alright? You won't stop fidgeting."  
"I'm the daughter of a senator, and I'm having dinner with the man who revolutionized the Momentum reactor, and Neo Domino as a whole, in one of the city's best restaurants. I guess I'm a little worried a news reporter is going to burst in at any moment and assault us with umpteen questions."  
Yusei chuckled a little, "After everything we went through eight years ago, it's rather amusing that you'd be worried over something like that."  
Aki felt her face heat up slightly, "W-well, you were going to tell me how you got my parents' permission to date me."  
"That's right."

* * *

_**Three Years ago: The Izayoi Mansion**_

_Yusei walked up to the front door, feeling slightly nervous, and knocked. After a few minutes Setsuko, Aki's mother, answered._  
_ "Yusei. Please come in."_  
_ "Thank you for having me over."_  
_Yusei entered and remembered the last time he visited for Aki's eighteenth birthday. Setsuko brought him to the living area._  
_ "Wait here, while I get my Husband."_  
_ "Okay."_  
_After a few minutes, Setsuko returned with Hideo, who invited Yusei to take a seat._  
_ "So Yusei, what is it that you wanted to talk about?" said Hideo._  
_ "W-well sir, there's a q-question I want to ask you," Yusei said._  
_Setsuko frowned in concern, "Are you alright?"_  
_ "Um, yes. So what I wanted to ask was…w-would you allow me t-to…" Yusei gulped, and then drew a breath, "Date your daughter?"_  
_A few seconds of silence passed before Hideo did the one thing Yusei was not expecting; he burst out laughing._  
_ "Dear!" Setsuko said._  
_ "I'm sorry Yusei," Hideo caught his breath, "It's just you had such a serious expression I didn't know what was going to say."_  
_Yusei didn't quite know how to take that._  
_ "Yusei. You helped our daughter when she was suffering, and I'm sure you're aware that afterwards she developed strong feelings for you."_  
_Setsuko nodded in agreement._  
_ "I'll allow you and my daughter to go out together. But you have to promise me that you will remain by her side, and give her the support that we failed to give her." he said this with a very serious expression._  
_ "I promise. I'll support her no matter what, and I'll always remain by her side."_  
_Hideo smiled, stood up and held out his hand. Yusei also stood up and shook Hideo's hand. _

* * *

Aki, who was eating her meal, had to cover her mouth as she suppressed a laugh, "You did a Riding duel where you were flying through the sky, with nerves of steel, and simply asking a question like that was enough to terrify you?"  
"Those two things aren't related in any way Aki."  
The couple spent a couple of hours after their meal talking and exchanging stories of the past eight years. Afterwards they went for a walk out on the night streets, and arrived at an area overlooking the city.  
"So beautiful," whispered Aki.  
"I came here after you visited the garage the night before you and the others left. I wanted to carve the feeling blowing through the night into my heart."  
"Oh, really?" she said softly.  
Aki felt her face heat up as she remembered that moment. His lovely cobalt eyes had gazed deeply into her eyes, telling her to pursue her dream without regrets, a moment later her lips met his in a brief kiss.  
"Y-yusei?"  
"What is it?"  
She looked up at him, "Once we've figured out how things will work between us, would you mind if I moved in with you?"  
Yusei just stared as though he didn't how to react, "You mean you would want to live with me?"  
"Yes Yusei. That's exactly what I'm asking."  
Yusei just stood there for a few seconds before he did something which surprised her greatly; he pulled her in close and kissed her fully on the lips. Her eyes widened as a flood of emotions shot through her. When he pulled away he looked like he was about to cry.  
"That would make me very happy."  
Aki felt tears in her eyes, and smiled at him, before they embraced each other.

* * *

**Next Morning**

Crow opened the door to his garage. He was living in an apartment by himself, and provided an income by starting up his 'Blackbird delivery service' again. After all, Duelling wasn't the best career where money was concerned. He started up his D-Wheel and was off to work.  
_Well I'm glad Yusei and Aki's date went alright. I can't remember the last time Yusei was that happy.  
_He arrived at his first destination, and was about to knock when all of a sudden, he heard an explosion a few blocks away.  
_ Great. I wonder what that's all about then.  
_He leapt back on to the Blackbird, and headed in the direction of the explosion. When he arrived at the spot, it didn't take him long to figure out what had happened. He had arrived at the bank in Satellite, and there was a hole blown in the wall.  
_I haven't heard of anything like this in quite a while. Are people still struggling after everything that's been done to help the people of the city?_

* * *

**Next Chapter preview: **Crow finds the people responsible for blowing up the bank. He challenges their leader to a duel, but when he finds out the reason why they're doing this, he will be torn between doing what's right and helping them.

* * *

**Hoshistar: A quick note; as the Easter break has started, I'll be taking a break from writing for a couple of weeks.**

**Yusei: Until then Review and Rate.**


	4. Soar, Blackfeathers!

**Hoshstar: To those who've been waiting for this chapter, I'm really sorry it took so long. I got hit with several things at once; volunteer work, my driving test, and a severe case of writers block.**

**Yusei: Now you know to plan ahead.**

**Hoshistar: I sure do.**

**Yusei: Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's, the series and card game do not belong to Hoshistar17.**

* * *

There was quite a commotion outside the bank; security was asking around, trying to figure out what had happened. Crow was also wondering what could have happened, after all with all the work Yusei had contributed to revolutionizing the city, this sort of thing wasn't exactly expected.  
_ Terrorist's maybe? But why not hit a bigger target like the bridge or city hall?  
_ "Crow, is that you?"  
Crow heard a call off to his right and turned to see Martha, his foster mother, approaching.  
"Martha! What's going on?"  
"I think I might know. Come with me."

* * *

Crow went with Martha to her home, the same house where he, Jack &amp; Yusei grew up. He entered then he sat down with her at the table. After a few minutes talking about the kids Crow had looked after, eight years ago, he asked about the bank, and what Martha might know.  
"I think it might be a group of boys I met about a year ago. They've been living here for the past couple of years, they haven't exactly been the well behaved sort."  
"What do you mean?"  
"They've been living life on the edge, so to speak. They've been getting into all sorts of trouble, I've tried to talk to them, but they won't listen. But I didn't think they'd do anything like this."  
"Any idea where they are now?"  
"Yes, probably. They normally live by the docks. Crow please try and convince them that what they're doing is wrong. I know you'll be able to understand them better, after all you did live on the edge of the law once."  
Martha was right, he had risked his freedom just to smuggle cards to the children he was looking after.  
"Alright, I'll go and try to talk some sense into them."

* * *

At the docks three young men, aged in their late teens, were counting up a load of money and rushing to get it in to their van. One wore blue jeans, a red hoody and had long dark brown hair, which reached his shoulders. The second had a very short haircut, and wore a black shirt and jeans.  
The third, who looked like the oldest, had black hair reaching down the length of his neck, he wore a white shirt, over it was a grey coat, and he also wore grey trousers.  
"Are you sure we couldn't have gotten more?" said the one with long hair.  
"Of course not, Yumeji. Security weren't going to ignore an explosion like that," said the one with the black clothing.  
"Will the two of you stop bickering? Yumeji, get those sacks into the van. Kouta, get the van ready to go, we want to get out of here before security catches our scent."  
"Alright, keep your act together Ken," said Kouta.  
As the trio got the money onto the van, they heard the sound of a D-Wheel approaching.  
"What's that?" said Yumeji.  
"Security can't have found us out already," said Ken.  
The D-Wheel parked near their van, and the rider dismounted, the three of them recognized the bike and it's rider after he removed his helmet; Crow Hogan.  
"What's Crow Hogan doing here?" said Yumeji.  
"I heard about you from Martha. Said you guys like to live on the edge of the law. So, I'm guessing that money is from the bank?"  
Ken flinched ever so slightly, "And what if it was?"  
"Look don't assume I'm going to rat on you. Just hear me out."  
"Alright. What's your pitch?"  
"I know a little of living on the edge of the law, but those times were different. This sort of thing isn't looked on favourably now."  
"Yeah, well you can't tell us what to do, alright. And we're taking this money, got it?"  
"Alright, I won't stop you. But you will have to return it and turn yourselves in, assuming I win of course."  
"What?" the three of them said together.  
"Martha told me that you guys like to duel. So one of you duels me and if I win, you return the money and turn yourselves into security. What do you say?" Crow looked deadly serious.  
"Alright then," said Ken taking out a duel disk from the van, "I'll agree on the condition that you mention this to no one if I win."  
"Fair enough," said Crow as he readied his duel disk.  
The two combatants stood opposite each other, they snapped their decks into place, and their duel disks flared to life.  
"DUEL!"

**Crow LP: 4000, Ken LP: 4000**

**Crow: Turn 1**

"I'll go first."  
_[Crow activates 'Cards for Black Feathers', banishing his 'Blackwing - Fane the Steel Chain' to draw two cards.]  
_ "However, I can't Special summon for the rest of this turn."  
_[Next, he summons 'Blackwing - Mistral the Silver Shield' (LV: 2, ATK: 100, DEF: 1800) in defence position and sets two cards.]  
_ "Now, show me what you've got!"

**Ken: Turn 2**

"Here goes!"  
_[Ken summons 'Shadowknight Archfiend' (LV: 4, ATK: 2000, DEF: 1600) in attack position.]  
_ "Archfiend, huh? That's a theme I don't see too often. But you do realize that you have to pay LP during each of your Stand-by phases, right?"  
"Not if I activate this."  
_[Ken activates the field spell; 'Pandemonium'. Its effect allows him to bypass the cost of his monsters, and when one of his Archfiends is destroyed outside of battle, he can add another Archfiend from his deck to his hand, but it must be lower level.  
__He then attacks 'Mistral' with 'Shadowknight', but crow activates his 'Negate attack'.]  
_ "Oh, well. I'll set this and end my turn."

**Crow: Turn 3**

_[Crow summons 'Blackwing - Gale the Whirlwind' (LV: 3, ATK: 1300, DEF: 400), he activates its effect; cutting 'Shadowknight's ATK in half. He then attacks 'Shadowknight' with 'Gale'. (Ken LP: 4000 - 3700). Before Crow ends his turn, Ken activates his set card; 'Call of the Haunted', Special summoning 'Shadowknight Archfiend' from his Graveyard in attack position.]  
_ "Well, damn. I'll end my turn."

**Ken: Turn 4**

_[Ken activates 'Hand Destruction'; both players discard two cards from their hand, then draw two new cards from their decks. He then Normal Summons 'Terrorking Archfiend' (LV: 4, ATK: 2000, DEF: 1500.]  
_ "This monster can't be Normal summoned, unless I control another Face-up 'Archfiend' monster."  
_['Terrorking' attacks 'Mistral'.]  
_ "When 'Mistral' is destroyed in battle, I can reduce the battle damage from the next attack to zero."  
"Think again! When my 'Terrorking' destroys an opponent's monster in battle, that monsters effects are negated."  
_['Shadowknight' attacks 'Gale', (Crow LP: 4000 - 3700)._

**Crow: Turn 5**

_[Crow activates 'Dark Eruption'; targeting a 'Dark' attribute monster with 1500 or less ATK in his Graveyard, and adding it to his hand. He returns 'Blackwing - Gale the Whirlwind'.  
__Then he summons 'Blackwing - Sirocco the Dawn' (LV: 5, ATK: 2000, DEF: 900).]  
_ "I can normal summon this card without tributing when my opponent has a monster on their Field, while I have none on mine."  
_[Next, since he has a 'Blackwing' on his field, he special summons 'Gale' from his hand.  
__Crow uses 'Gale' to cut 'Shadowknight's' ATK in half (ATK: 2000 - 1000), before using 'Sirocco's' effect to increase 'Gale's' ATK by the combined amount of ATK from all 'Blackwings' other than 'Gale' (ATK: 1300 – 3300).]  
_ "Oh, crap," muttered Ken.  
"However, only 'Gale' can attack this turn."  
_['Gale' attacks 'Shadowknight' (Ken LP: 3700 - 1400).]_

"You think that's all it's going to take to make me give up?!"  
"Wow. Didn't think you were this stubborn. Are you really determined to take that money and scram?"  
Ken looked like he was about to fly into a fit, "You don't understand, we're not doing this for ourselves. We're trying to help an orphanage that's going to go under due to lack of funds."  
Crow didn't know how to respond. Did his opponent actually say they were trying to help an orphanage?  
"What?"  
"The three of us don't have families, but we do have a home. We've supported that orphanage for a while now."  
"But they've been struggling financially for a while now, so we just wanted to help," said Yumeji.  
"That's why we took this money. We don't need it, but that orphanage does, otherwise those kids will be homeless," said Kouta.  
"That's why we won't turn ourselves in. And why I won't lose," declared Ken.  
Crow remained silent for a while, before he spoke, "You idiots."  
"What?"  
"That place took you in when you had nowhere else to go. Even if they're struggling, do you really think, this will make them happy?!"  
"What do you know?" snapped Ken.  
"I know enough from having looked after five kids who had lost their parents, when things in Satellite were tough. If you believe you're doing the right thing, then prove it to me through this duel!"

**Ken: Turn 6**

_[Ken activates the effect of 'Imprisoned Queen Archfiend' in his Graveyard; when it's in his Graveyard, and he controls 'Pandemonium', he can increase an 'Archfiend' monster's ATK by 1000 ('Terrorking's ATK: 2000-3000) . Next he summons 'Vilepawn Archfiend' (LV: 2, ATK: 1200, DEF: 200), before activating 'Checkmate']  
_ "I tribute my 'Vilepawn', and on this turn, Terrorking can attack my opponent directly!"  
"Oh, great."  
_['Terrorking attacks Crow (Crow LP: 3700-700). During the End Phase, Terrorking's ATK returns to normal (Terrorking's ATK: 3000-2000)._

**Crow: Turn 7**

Crow looked at the card he drew and grinned, "You had a good run, but this ends now."  
"I'd like to see you try."  
_[Crow activates his set card; 'Blackback', which summons a 'Blackwing from his graveyard, but he can't normal summon on this turn. He brings back 'Kalut the Moon Shadow' (LV: 3, ATK: 1400, DEF: 1000), which he discarded with 'Hand Destruction'.  
__Next he activates 'Escape', returning 'Kalut' to his hand, before tuning his 'Sirocco' with his 'Gale'.]  
_ "Darkened gales, become the wings that soar from resolved hope. Synchro Summon. Soar, Blackfeather Dragon!" (LV: 8, ATK: 2800, DEF: 1600)  
Emerging from the ray of light, Blackfeather, spread his wings and let out a shrill roar.  
"That's your ace monster. But don't think that will be enough, even if you attack 'Terrorking', I'll only take 800 points of damage."  
"Don't be so sure. I attack 'Terrorking' with 'Blackfeather', and I drop 'Kalut the Moon Shadow' from my hand to activate its effect; when a 'Blackwing' on my field battles an opponent's monster, by discarding this card, I increase that 'Blackwing's' ATK by 1400!" _('Blackfeather Dragon' ATK: 2800 – 4200)  
_ "What?!"  
_['Blackfeather Dragon' fires a crimson shaft of flame, and obliterates 'Terrorking Archfiend', (Ken LP: 1400 – 0).]_

**Duel result: Crow Wins  
**

Ken dropped to his knees in defeat, as his friends knelt beside him, "Alright, you won."  
Crow came over, "Look, I know you guys were desperate, I've been in that position myself. But that doesn't change what you three did. Do you think the orphanage would accept money that was stolen?"  
The three boys looked down, after all, they had worked hard for this.  
"However," Crow continued, "Even if this sort of thing isn't tolerated, the punishment won't be so bad. You'll still serve time, but I'll let you do the brave thing and turn yourselves in."  
The three of them kept silent until Ken spoke, "We can't guarantee anything, but we'll consider it."  
The three of them bowed to him, before climbing into their van and driving off, as Crow mounted his D-Wheel and departed.

* * *

**Two Days Later**

Crow was at Martha's, the pair were watching a news report on the television; A trio of youths had confessed to robbing the bank, as well as their reason for it. They would still have to serve time, but the Mayor of Neo Domino was impressed at the sincerity of the young boys that he promised to not let their efforts be wasted and would offer a large donation to the orphanage.  
"So you managed to talk some sense to them then?"  
"They said they'd think it over, I don't think I really convinced them, they just saw the reality of their situation."  
Martha smiled, "By the way, how's Yusei doing with Aki?"  
Crow chuckled to himself, "They're talking about living together. I haven't seen him this exited in a while."  
Martha smiled.

* * *

**Meanwhile, at Blue-Eyes Mountain café**

Yusei was waiting for Aki, who said she'd be over once she was on her break from work. They'd been talking about living arrangements for the past couple of days, so far they had agreed to living together at Yusei's, who knew he'd have to rearrange quite a few things to accommodate another person. He knew the house could accommodate up to four, but all of them had been guys; this time he would be living witha **girl**.  
_ Who will probably want to put in her two cents worth, knowing her, _he thought to himself.  
Presently he heard a D-Wheel arrive, a crimson coloured one which he had personally designed. Its rider dismounted and removed her helmet, revealing the rider to be Aki, she walked over and sat down at the table where Yusei was.  
"Hi," she said, "Sorry I took a while, traffic was a pain."  
"It's ok. You're here now, would you like something to drink?"  
"Yes please."  
After a few minutes, the waitress brought their drinks; Aki had espresso, while Yusei had black coffee.  
"So, where did we leave off last time?" said Aki.  
"We were talking about, uh, sleeping arrangements," Yusei blushed a little.  
Aki giggled, "What's the matter? Getting flustered slightly at that idea?"  
"Slightly. What did you have in mind?"  
"Well, I was hoping we could share a bed, if you're up to the idea. And if a king size bed is within your budget," Aki smiled mischievously.  
Yusei just looked at her, "I'm not destitute anymore, and yes that won't be a problem. By the way, you've no objection to me keeping the garage?"  
"Oh, I don't know. Not if you're going to make an awful racket every day," Aki stared at him for a couple of seconds, before giggling and playfully slapping his arm, "Oh, I'm just teasing. Don't be so serious all the time, I like you better when you loosen up."  
Yusei smiled, "I like you better when you wear that lovely smile of yours."  
That remark made Aki blush a little, "W-well then, do you think I could fit a wardrobe into that house of yours?"  
Yusei was prepared for that kind of question, "Well, how big is this wardrobe going to be?"  
"Ugh, didn't check."  
"Well, I'll be sure to make some room. So, when do you want to start moving your stuff in?"  
Aki thought for a moment, "How about next week? That gives me enough time, to get myself ready."  
"Alright, next week then."  
They spent the next few minutes talking, and after paying for their coffee, Yusei kissed her goodbye, and she waved as she got on her D-Wheel, and sped off back to the hospital. Yusei sighed, he enjoyed spending time with his girlfriend.  
"You sure looked like you were having fun, Yusei," said someone directly behind him.  
Yusei recognized that deep voice and turned to see Jack, relaxing in his chair, drinking his cup of coffee, a sight Yusei had not seen for years.  
"How long have you been there? More to the point, when did you get back?"  
"Yesterday. I slept my fatigue off, and this morning, I felt that I needed to get some coffee into my system. You know how it works with me."  
"Yeah, I guess," said Yusei, as he sat down at Jack's table.  
"So you're planning to let Aki move in with you?" he said glancing in his direction, "Not long before you guys tie the knot, then?"  
Yusei blushed, "That's still a long way in the future. How was your 'Return Tour'?"  
"Not much more than what you'd expect. Actually, I was hoping I'd run into you. I have a question, which I think only you can answer."  
"What is it?"  
"What is it like, spending time with someone you feel is special?"  
Yusei wasn't expecting that kind of question from Jack, "What brought this on?"  
Jack fell silent for a while, "I've just been having this feeling for a while that I'm lacking something in life. I was wondering if it was a 'special someone'."  
Yusei considered his answer, "But wasn't there someone who you felt was special? I'm sure you always felt that way. You're the true King now, don't you want to give her a chance?"  
Jack looked down, as though he had been dealt a severe mental blow, "I don't even know if she still lives in this city."  
"Sitting around won't do anything for you. You have to decide what you're going to do next, Jack. And take it from me, nothing is harder than being away from the person you care most about."  
Jack glanced at Yusei for a moment, he knew he was right. Compared to Duelling, he would find it difficult to confess his feelings to a girl.

* * *

**Next Chapter Preview: **Aki's life has undoubtedly changed for the better. But a masked individual is shadowing her, and when the mysterious person harms the one person who's most precious to her, Aki won't let them get away with it.  
Meanwhile, Jack reunites with the one person whom he shared a special bond.

* * *

**Hoshistar: I will take a break, but I'll try to keep a couple of weeks between each chapter, so I have a bit more leeway.**

**Yusei: See you next time.**

**Hoshistar: Look forward to it, JackXCarly fans.**


	5. My Heart calls out to you

**Hoshistar: Okay, this chapter may get mixed opinions.**

**Yusei: How so?**

**Hoshistar: You'll see.**

**Yusei: Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's the series, Card game and characters don't belong to Hoshistar17, they belong to their respective owners.**

* * *

As the sun rose above Neo Domino, Aki woke from her sleep and stretched. She had been living in her family mansion ever since she came back to the city. As she went to the bathroom, she reflected on her where she had gotten in life.  
_ I've gone from being alone, to being surrounded by people who care about me, as well as falling in love with the person who 'saved' me.  
_ Aki smiled, by the end of the week, she was going to be living with Yusei. Her parents were just as exited; that their daughter had gone from being miserable to happy, all thanks to that one young man. A little while later, after breakfast with her parents, she set out to work, at the hospital.  
Her career course was chosen in direct response to meeting a young girl named Haruka, who loved Duelling, and was in the same hospital after she was injured by Team Catastrophe. Her profession was as a paediatrician specifically, she was seen as a sort of mother/older sister figure by the children she would look after.  
Her psychic powers had developed from being destructive, to being able to heal small injuries. Anything like a sore throat or a broken limb she couldn't heal outright, but she could relieve the pain a little.  
After parking her D-Wheel, she went in. As she headed for the paedriactic department, she exchanged greetings with the other staff. Arriving at the area, she left her bag in her locker, before going to check on the children. One child she went to was a young boy, in his late pre-teen years, who was recovering from a broken arm.  
"How are you feeling, Daisuke?"  
"My arm still hurts, Dr. Izayoi, but not as much," Daisuke said.  
"Just a minute," Aki closed her eyes as a glow surrounded her hand, she concentrated and the glow spread to Daisuke's injured arm.  
"Thank you," he said with a smile.  
Aki smiled back and went about her business, when one of the nurses said, "Dr. Izayoi, are you going to see your boyfriend today?"  
Aki blushed slightly, "Actually he's coming to see me during lunch break. If no delays pop up, I'll be moving in with him by the end of the week."  
"Oh, that should be lovely," she replied.  
Aki smiled, she felt like her future was becoming brighter as time went by. The morning went by as usual, Aki settled down in the cafeteria for lunch.  
She checked her watch, _Yusei should be here soon. _As she ate her meal, Aki was getting a little anxious, Yusei hadn't turned up yet. Could he be fighting his way through traffic, did something else come up? But he would have called.  
Just as Aki made a decision to call him, a voice sounded over the intercom: "Dr. Wada, we have an emergency. Please report to the emergency ward."  
In that instant Aki's imagination conjured up the worst possible scenario, she left the cafeteria in a hurry and hoped that what she was thinking was wrong. She headed directly to the emergency ward, when she arrived she asked for the details on the emergency.  
"Dr. Izayoi, you should get back to-"  
"Please, I won't disturb him, I just want to know who was brought in and for what."  
The lady sighed, realizing Aki wouldn't leave until she'd heard what she wanted, "The patient was involved in a road accident. According to the person who made the call something went wrong with his D-Wheel."  
"Could you give me the name of the patient?"  
What the lady said, made Aki's legs wobble, confirming her fear; "Fudo Yusei."

* * *

After her afternoon shift finished, Aki made her way back to the emergency ward. Dr. Wada was waiting, "I was told you had asked for him. He had suffered a mild concussion, and his left leg has been fractured."  
"Is he awake?"  
"No, he went to sleep a while ago, but he did ask about you. You can see him tomorrow, when you're on your afternoon break."  
"Thank you," she said as she bowed.  
As Aki left the hospital, she couldn't help a few tears escape her eyes. _Why? Why, when it looks like my life is going somewhere it then takes ten steps back? Why did this have to happen now?  
_ She went home and told her parents about what happened, before going to bed. She didn't have much of an appetite for dinner. Before she settled down, she looked at the picture on her desk; the one of Team 5D's' victory at the WRGP, and sighed heavily, before wrapping herself in her blanket and going to sleep.

* * *

The next day, when she went to work, the children could see a change in Aki's attitude. They asked her about it, but she told them not to be concerned with her, and should focus on their own recovery. The afternoon couldn't come quick enough, after she had her lunch she made her way over to the emergency ward. After saying to the person at the desk she was there to see a patient, she was let in. After knocking lightly, she entered, and saw Yusei, with his left leg in a sling, and a bandage wrapped around his head.  
He looked up to see who had entered; seeing it was Aki, he smiled, "Didn't think I would enter the hospital as a patient."  
Aki smiled as she came and sat down next to him, "Do you remember what happened?"  
"Not much; it all happened so fast. I think something hit my D-Wheel, and caused it to swerve, but I'm not sure."  
"I see.," Aki looked down, as her shoulders slumped, and she started to weep.  
"Aki?"  
"I thought I could finally be happy, that I could know what it truly means to live. But now I wonder, am I cursed or something?"  
Yusei lifted his hand and wiped away her tears, "I don't believe that. And even if I have to get around with crutches or whatever, I still want to be with you. I love you, and that's all that matters."  
Aki held his hand to her cheek, "I have to get back. When you're discharged, we'll get some help in moving my stuff in, ok?"  
"Sure."  
As Aki left Yusei's room, she met a few people outside; Crow, Rua, Ruka and Martha.  
"How long have you all been waiting out here?"  
"For a while now. We saw you in there with him, and thought it best to give you guys some time," said Martha.  
"Thanks. Is Jack not coming then?"  
"Actually, I think he's got something of his own he needs to take of," said Crow.  
"Oh, I see."

* * *

**Meanwhile  
**Jack was making his way through the city on his Wheel of Fortune. Even though he had heard about Yusei's accident, he hoped Yusei would understand why he had to do this sooner rather than later. He'd wasted enough time dithering about this, and now he wanted to get it off his chest.  
_ Of course, there is the possibility that she doesn't live here anymore, which means this will have been a wasted trip. But it has been eight years after all.  
_He arrived at an apartment building, parked his D-Wheel, and made his way up to one particular apartment. But as he got nearer, he was beginning to get more and more nervous. But before he knew it, he was standing at the door, and after taking a deep breath, he knocked. After a few minutes, the door opened, and standing in the doorway, was a young woman with black hair wearing a pair of round trifocal glasses; Nagisa Carly.  
She stared, agape, at Jack before speaking, "Uh, hello Jack. I wasn't expecting you."  
"I know. Mind if I come in?"  
She welcomed him in, but was still trying to get over the utter surprise at seeing him. Jack took in his surroundings, remembering when he stayed here after Carly helped him out of the hospital during the Dark Signer incident.  
"I watched your 'Kings Return Tour', so I knew you were back."  
"Really?"  
"Yeah, you look to have become the duellist you always wanted to be so, why have you come here?" she asked, with a slight hint of hostility.  
Jack turned to face her, "Is there a problem?"  
Carly leaned on one of the chairs, "Well, that depends. I recall a comment you said before leaving eight years ago; 'I don't need a woman getting in my way'."  
_ Ah, _Jack hadn't anticipated this; that comment of his must have made her think she was insignificant to him, "Carly, I didn't mean that quite the way it sounded."  
"Really Jack? Because after the whole Dark Signer incident, I felt like we were growing further apart, which I can forgive since you and your friends were preparing for the WRGP. But that last thing you said to me, that just made me realize that I wasn't anyone special, even after everything we went through. And to top it all off, I didn't hear from you at all; no messages, no phone calls, nothing."  
Jack couldn't reply, obviously Carly wasn't the goofball she used to be, "So what's happened in the last eight years for you then?"  
"Well, I'm no longer a journalist. I'm a pro photographer, I do landscapes mostly. I got inspired after the work Yusei did to help the city; I wanted to capture the feeling the city air gave."  
"Has it generated a steady income for you then?"  
"Enough that I can get by. Jack what have you come here for?" she said standing up.  
"Carly, maybe I was being a bit too hostile. But I didn't know how to get my feelings across. Add to that my driving desire to be a better duellist, and I guess I ended up putting my feelings secondary."  
"And that's supposed to make me feel better?"  
"No, but ever since I got back, I've been having this feeling that I'm missing something. That I left something behind when I left."  
"Look, Jack," she said as she walked to the door, "I'm glad you decided to stop by. But you made it pretty clear that you don't want anyone in your way. And I don't think many take you for the type of guy who wants a soul-mate," she opened the door.  
"That's the thing; I think I left a part of myself…with you. And I didn't even realize it."  
Carly just stood there, not knowing how to respond, "Whe-when did you realize this?"  
"Quite a long time ago, but I didn't know what it was exactly, until I talked to Yusei about it."  
Carly closed the door, and walked up to Jack, "So…you think that 'something' is…me?"  
"Yes," he said softly.  
Carly placed her hand over her mouth, he hadn't forgotten her at all. In fact, he seemed to genuinely care for her. After taking it all in; Jack coming back, telling her that he missed her, she threw her arms around his neck and caught him off guard as she kissed him fully on the lips. After Jack realized what she did, he wrapped his arms around her waist and returned the kiss. After breaking the kiss they gazed into each other's eyes, before Carly whispered, "Let me hear you say it then."  
"Nagisa Carly…I love you."  
She rested her head on his chest as they embraced, "Welcome back, and thank you. Those were the words I wanted to hear for so very long."

* * *

**Later, back at the hospital  
**Aki had finished up with her work, but was unable to see Yusei before leaving. She was glad that he was still helping her feel positive, even with the state he was in. She walked up to her D-Wheel, pressed a few buttons and a compartment opened up. She placed her bag into it before closing it, and mounting her bike.  
She set off towards her home. Riding along the streets, she was about to cross onto the highway, when all of a sudden she heard something odd. She turned to her left, which was where the sound was coming from, just in time to see a fireball heading straight towards her.  
In a panic she swerved and hit the brakes in order to avoid it, but lost her balance and fell over. She landed on her side, scraping her hip, her D-Wheel fell on to its side, still going. Aki got up, as she focused her power to heal her hip. She went over to her D-Wheel, switching off the power before standing it up on its kickstand.  
_ What the hell was that?  
_ Just as she finished the thought, she heard someone approach from behind. She turned to see who, it was: the person was wearing a cloak with a hood and on their right arm, they wore a duel disk.  
"It has been a while, Black Rose Witch."  
Aki was stunned, she had hoped never to be called by that name again.  
"Who are you? And why do you know me by that name?"  
The mysterious person lowered the hood, revealing himself as a young man with grey eyes, straight shoulder length white hair. Aki shivered, she knew this man, and he once served another who was capable of terrible deeds.  
"Seer."  
"Ah, so you do remember me?" he said with a fairly neutral expression.  
"You were Divine's right hand man, of course I remember you. But you were listed among the people who were presumed dead when the building came down."  
"Yes that was a close call, but my psychic powers helped me survive. Also, did you think Divine was capable of pulling himself free in the condition he was in."  
"So you helped him out? Why have you come here? Looking for revenge for your master's defeat?"  
"Oh, please. If that were the case, I would have done it long ago."  
"Then why?"  
"I have spent the last few years working to rebuild the Arcadia Movement, but so far my attempts have not been fruitful. I have come here hoping that you could join me and help me rebuild the Movement."  
Aki didn't like the sound of what she was hearing, "You really think I'll help you? I saw that Divine was using me for his own ends. I will not be a part of anything like that again."  
"I see. Then you leave me no choice," his Duel disk flared to life, "If I win, you will help me. My psychic powers have developed exceptionally, I could override your personality, but I would prefer that you help me of your own free will."  
Aki shuddered, "My powers have developed as well. Now my powers heal, no longer am I a hate filled monster who's only capable of destruction."  
"That can change as well."  
Aki wasn't about to give up the life she enjoyed, so she detached her Duel disk from her D-Wheel, and placed her deck into it. After she activated it she stood opposite her opponent, and they both declared: "Duel!"

**Aki LP: 4000, Seer LP 4000**

**Seer: Turn 1**

_[Seer sets a monster on his field.]_

**Aki: Turn 2**

"Not a very good first impression."  
_[Aki summons 'Violet Witch' (LV: 4, ATK: 1100, DEF: 1200) in face-up attack position. She attacks Seer's face-down monster, revealing it to be 'Gishki Ariel' (LV: 4, ATK: 1000, DEF: 1800), (Aki LP: 4000-3300).]  
_ "When my 'Gishki Ariel' is flipped face-up, I can add a 'Gishki' monster from my deck to my hand."  
_[Aki set's a card, and ends her turn.]  
__He's definitely changed his deck._

**Seer: Turn 3**

_[Seer activates a Ritual Spell; 'Gishki Aquamirror', which allows him to Ritual summon any 'Gishki' monster he wants.]  
_ "You use Ritual monsters?"  
Aki's surprise was mostly due to the fact that not many duellists use Rituals, not just because of how much effort is required, but because in a Riding Duel, they're practically useless.  
"Yes, I do. I tribute my 'Gishki Ariel' and Ritual summon; 'Gishki Psychelone' (LV: 4, ATK: 2150, DEF: 1650)!"  
_['Gishki Psychelone' burst out of a column of water. Aki thought she looked like a wicked sea witch. 'Gishki Psychelone' attacks Aki's 'Violet Witch' (Aki LP: 3300-2250). Aki activates her 'Violet Witch's' effect; adding a 'Plant' monster with 1500 or less DEF, from her deck to her hand.]  
_ "I'm adding my 'Rose Fairy' (LV: 3, ATK: 600, DEF: 1200), and when she's added to my hand through a card effect, I can special summon her to my Field."  
_ Why add a little monster like that? It's practically useless except being used as a Synchro material. I see, _Seer focused for a second then smirked.  
_[Seer activates the effect of 'Psychelone', he can declare 1 Monster Type and Attribute, then look at 1 random card in his opponent's hand, and if it is a monster of the declared Type and Attribute, it's shuffled it into the Deck. Otherwise, it's returned to the hand.]  
__ That will require a bit of guess work, _Aki thought.  
"I declare, Dark, Spellcaster."  
Aki's heart skipped a beat, she had 'Witch of the Black Rose' in her hand. _ He'd have to pick one out of four.  
_ "I choose the second card on the right."  
Aki couldn't believe it, he'd guessed right. She shuffled her card back into the deck.  
"That was a lucky guess."  
"I don't need luck. I set a card and end my turn with that."

**Aki: Turn 4**

_[Aki summons 'Copy Plant' (LV: 1, ATK: 0, DEF: 0) and activates its effect; selecting another plant on the field, and making 'Copy Plant's' level the same as the selected monster's, ('Copy Plant' LV: 1-3).]  
_ "I tune my level 3 'Rose Fairy' with my level 3 'Copy Plant'."  
_['Copy Plant' burst into three green tuning rings, transforming 'Rose Fairy' into a pillar of light.]  
_ "Splendid hunter and dweller of the sacred forest, with your whip of punishment in hand, come forth now. Synchro Summon! Appear now, 'Splendid Rose'!" (LV: 6, ATK: 2200, DEF: 2000)  
_[Aki activates her monster's effect; once per turn, she can remove from play 1 Plant-Type monster in her Graveyard to halve the ATK of 1 face-up monster her opponent controls, until the End Phase of this turn ('Gishki Psychelone ATK: 2150-1075) . Aki attacks 'Gishki Psychelone' with 'Splendid Rose' (Seer LP: 4000-2875). She then follows up with 'Splendid Rose's' other effect; If this card attacks, during the same Battle Phase she can banish 1 Plant-Type monster in her Graveyard to halve the ATK of this card (until the End Phase) and attack once again ('Splendid Rose' ATK: 2200-1100).]  
_ "With this I'll take the lead Seer."  
"Are you sure? I activate my Trap card; 'Aquamirror Illusion'! This card Special summons a 'Gishki' Ritual monster from my hand, but it is returned to my hand during the End Phase."  
"What?!"  
_[Seer special summons 'Evigishki Soul Ogre' (LV: 8, ATK: 2800, DEF: 2800).]  
__ He had that thing in his hand?  
__[Aki performs the attack recall, and ends her turn. 'Evigishki Soul Ogre' returns to Seer's hand. ('Splendid Rose' ATK: 1100-2200)]_

**Seer: Turn 5**

_[Seer activates the effect of his 'Gishki Shadow'; discarding it to add a 'Gishki' Ritual spell from his deck to his hand. He then activates the spell; another 'Gishki Aquamirror', discarding his 'Gishki Vision' (LV: 2, ATK: 700, DEF: 500) for the tribute.]  
_ "When I Ritual summon a Water attribute monster, this card can be used as the entire tribute."  
"What?!"  
_[Seer summons 'Evigishki Soul Ogre' once again. He follows up with its effect; once per turn: he can discard 1 'Gishki' monster to target 1 face-up card his opponent controls; that target is shuffled into the Deck.]  
_ "Oh no."  
_[Since 'Splendid Rose' was summoned from the Extra deck it is returned there instead. Seer attacks directly.]  
_ "This is the end, Aki."  
"Not yet! I activate 'Offensive Guard'. When my opponent's monster declares a direct attack, the attacking monster's ATK is halved until the End Phase, and I draw 1 card."  
_[(Evigishki Soul Ogre ATK: 2800-1400) (Aki LP: 2250-850).]  
_ "Very clever. I end my turn (Evigishki Soul Ogre ATK: 1400-2800). You will need a miracle to pull yourself out of this."

**Aki: Turn 6**

_[Aki draws and smiles at the monster she drew. She summons 'Twilight Rose Knight' (LV: 3), the card she just drew, and uses its effect to summon a level 4 or lower Plant monster from her hand. She special summons 'Lord Poison' (LV: 4) then she activates 'Double Summon', to normal summon twice, summoning her 'Blue Rose Dragon' (LV: 4, ATK: 1600, DEF: 1200). Aki follows up by tuning her 'Lord Poison' with her 'Twilight Rose Night'.]  
_ "Chilling flames, engulf the entire world. Pitch-dark flower, set into bloom. Synchro Summon! Appear now, Black Rose Dragon!" (LV: 7, ATK: 2400, DEF: 1800)  
Aki's ace monster emerged from a pillar of light and let out a mighty roar. Seer couldn't help but feel slightly overwhelmed.

"You think I'm at a disadvantage now?"  
"Aki, why do you live as you do?"  
"What's this all of a sudden?"  
"Why don't you try and avenge the man who helped you, who gave you a home? Why support Fudo Yusei? If I remember correctly, didn't you hate him?"  
"As I said, Divine was using me. Yusei treats me way better."  
"A pity," sighed Seer, "I hoped that giving him a serious injury would have distraught you enough that you would have left this city."  
Aki blinked, "What did you just say?"  
"Please, surely you've figured it out by now."  
Aki put the pieces together, and it started to make sense. The fireball Seer flung at her, and the eyewitness at Yusei's accident saying he saw something.  
"Yusei has done some pretty extreme stunts, so I thought something was wrong about his accident. You attacked him the same way you did to me."  
"Yes I did."  
Aki felt the anger inside build up.

_[Aki activates the effect of 'Black Rose Dragon', banishing a Plant type monster from her Graveyard in order to reduce an opponent's monsters ATK to zero ('Evigishki Soul Ogre' ATK: 2800-0). __'Black Rose' destroys 'Soul Ogre' with a pillar of purple flame, (Seer LP: 2875-475). Then 'Blue Rose' attacks him directly, (Seer LP: 475-0).]_

**Duel Result: Aki Wins**

Seer fell to his knees, as Aki walked over to him.  
"I will never go back to that life. It was twisting and destroying me, and Divine claimed that being angry at everyone and everything was the right way to deal with life. But Yusei taught me a different way."  
"Well then, I have nothing left to say. It's obvious I won't convince you it seems."  
Aki turned and walked back to her D-Wheel. She mounted up and left. After a while, Seer got up, put his cloak back on and left as well.

* * *

Seer had returned home; it was the most prominent building in Neo Domino, City hall. He walked through the building at a steady pace, until he arrived at the main office area, where a man was waiting in a chair, turned so his back was facing Seer.  
"How did it go?" asked the mysterious man.  
"She wasn't willing to cooperate. Should I take control of her?"  
"No, leave her. Yusei's injury wasn't too severe?"  
"He will recover."  
"Good," he said, getting out of his chair; he was appeared to be a middle aged man with bleached purple hair. Seer noticed the card he was holding.  
"We'll start with the preparations for the DX Grand Prix. By the time Yusei has recovered, all shall be prepared," he smiled, "A new age is coming Seer, one where all men shall be equal, and peace shall reign!"

* * *

**A couple of weeks later  
**Aki had taken a break from work today. Yusei's doctor said that he would need to use crutches and to be careful with his work, but otherwise he would be able to leave the hospital. Aki helped Yusei to a taxi waiting outside. As the taxi sped through the streets Yusei thanked Aki for helping him, as well as asking what had happened during the time he was hospitalized.  
"Well, for starters, take a look at this," she said handing a newspaper to him. It was from two days ago and the headline read; 'Who's the mystery woman of Jack the King?' The pic showed Jack shouting disapproval at the photographer, with Carly giggling in the background.  
"So he finally had the courage to face her."  
"Yep, who'd have thought?"  
When they arrived back at Yusei's house, they went in and were greeted with; "Welcome home Yusei!"  
Yusei was taken aback; Crow, Rua, Ruka, Jack, Carly and Martha were waiting for the pair, and greeted Yusei quite enthusiastically (well as enthusiastically as you can get from Jack). Martha's maternal side came to the forefront, as she peppered Yusei with questions about his injury. Yusei got through as best as he could, before exchanging words with Carly.  
The afternoon went by with a bit of a party atmosphere, nothing too extreme, just the enjoyment you get out of having your friends over. After the others left, Aki and Yusei were left by themselves, they sat together on the settee talking about various things.  
"This reminds me of the night before we went our separate ways," said Aki.  
"Me too."  
Aki leaned over and pecked him on the cheek, before Yusei noticed the time; "Don't you need to get home?"  
"Are you eager for me to leave?"  
"No, I just don't want your parents to worry.  
"They won't."  
Aki got up and said; "There's something I would like you to see."  
Wondering what she meant, Yusei got up, supporting himself on his crutches. Aki helped him up to his room, and when they entered Yusei noticed that the one big difference to how he left it was the King size bed that was now there.  
"When-?"  
"While you were in hospital. I know it may not have seemed proper, and I still need to move a bit more of my stuff in, but I just wanted to be here to support you."  
Yusei turned to face her, and said; "You're the best Aki. Thanks."  
Aki smiled, as she wrapped her arms around his waist. She leaned upwards and their lips met in a soft and loving kiss.  
A while later, after they had gotten themselves sorted they were ready for bed. Aki entered the room wearing a lavender nightie; Yusei felt his heart skip a beat. She helped get his injured leg supported on a pillow, before getting into bed with him.  
"Oyasuminasai (Goodnight)," whispered Aki as she snuggled up to Yusei.  
"You too," he said, wrapping his arm around her shoulders.  
This was the first enjoyable sleep Yusei had in a long time, next to the woman he loved. He had a good feeling that his life would keep getting better from here on out.

* * *

**Next Chapter Preview: **The group help with moving Aki's stuff into Yusei's home, Jack dates Carly, Rua and Ruka get into a sibling argument, which results in a duel.

* * *

**Hoshistar: Well, I hope no one took that hard.**

**Yusei: All except for me evidently.**

**Hoshistar: Stop whining. See you all next time.**


	6. My Sister can't be this good at Duelling

**Hoshistar: Here we are with the latest Chapter.**

**Yusei: At Last.**

**Hoshistar: Don't get started with me.**

**Yusei: Alright. The Yu-Gi-Oh! franchise doesn't belong to Hoshistar17. He's not trying to claim credit, he's doing this as a hobby.**

* * *

**_Many years ago_**

_"Gah! I lost again?!" screamed Rua._

_His twin, who sat opposite him, tried to cheer him up, "Well, Rua, maybe you need to improve your skill?"_

_"How can I? I still need to wait three years before I can enter Duel Academia. You seem to be a pro already."_

_Ruka, didn't know what to say, yes her twin knew about her gift to hear the voices of the monsters of the game. It was these voices that helped her when duelling, telling her what to do, or not to do, "What can I say, maybe I just have a knack for it."_

* * *

**Present; The twin's penthouse**

Ruka was looking at a mail on the message screen that had been sent to Rua. He'd already read it, and had been going on about it ever since; it was an invite to a major pro league.

_After all that stuff in the past, it's hard to believe that he's a pro duellist now, while I've been taken on as an assistant teacher, after getting my scholarship._

"Ruka, are you ready?" he called from upstairs.

Ruka started, before she turned the screen off, "Yes Rua, just waiting on you."

Rua came down in a hurry, "I hope we won't be late, Aki wanted quite a bit of help so her stuff is moved into Yusei's home as quickly as possible."

He then noticed Ruka's expression, "Are you fine?"

"Eh? Oh yes, I'm alright. Don't worry Rua."

The siblings left the building on Rua's D-Wheel, heading to Yusei's house.

* * *

**Satellite; Yusei's house**

When the twins arrived, people were already helping out; Crow and Saiga, who'd been asked by Martha to help out.

Aki came outside and greeted the twins, "Thanks a lot for coming to help."

"No problem," said Rua.

"So, where's Jack this time then?" asked Ruka.

"Ah," said Aki, "he's planned a date with Carly so, he won't be helping. Yusei's too understanding with him."

The twins exchanged glances before asking where they could help out.

Some of Yusei's stuff had to be moved around in order to accommodate Aki's; Rua helped with Saiga and Crow, while Aki and Ruka got the guys drinks and snacks, which were welcomed when they needed a break.

"How much longer will you need those crutches, Yusei?" asked Saiga.

"I still need to wait a while, but hopefully in a couple of months."

The group talked for a while about stuff that had been happening in the city, before Saiga said; "So, there's a rumour that you've been asked to join a high end pro league."

"Yeah, I'm thinking of taking up the offer."

"Why not? I'd say it's a great opportunity for you," said Crow.

As the conversation between them carried on, Ruka excused herself from the group to go outside. Aki noticed the somewhat glum expression on Ruka's face and followed her out.

"Ruka, is there problem?"

Ruka looked back, "I don't think so."

"I'd say there is. I thought you would have been more supportive of your brother, considering he's realizing his dream."

Ruka stayed silent.

"Well, it's something you two need to sort out yourselves. So I won't interfere," Aki said to her.

After this, they went back in. The guys were beginning to move Aki's wardrobe upstairs, which, given the width of the stairs and the size of the wardrobe they were moving, turned out to be a challenge.

"Couldn't you pick anything bigger," Crow said, with a hint of sarcasm.

"Crow, why not focus?" suggested Yusei, who wasn't too pleased himself, _Will that thing even fit in our room?!_

He knew it was going to be big, but he didn't know just how big.

Aki noticed his look, "Was 'It's a big wardrobe' to abstract for you?"

"Maybe a little," Yusei admitted.

After trying a few different positions, they finally managed to get the wardrobe upstairs, the three men panting for breath.

"Finally," said Saiga.

"That was…a real…work out," said Rua.

After getting it into the room, they were mostly finished. After Yusei and Aki thanked them, they headed off. Rua and Ruka rode his D-Wheel back to the Tops, after a while Ruka asked; "Are you going to accept that offer?"

"Probably. Why, is there a reason why I shouldn't?"

"No, not really."

"Uh, ok then."

The rest of their journey was silent, after getting back to their penthouse, Ruka said she was going to her room. Rua, who thought that she needed to check some things for work, acknowledged, but really Ruka just wanted to be alone, so she could come to terms with the fact that her twin brother, who's been her one family member who has stuck by her side since the day they were born, might be growing apart from her.

* * *

**Meanwhile, elsewhere in the city**

Carly was waiting for Jack to arrive, she was wearing a grey t-shirt, with a pair of skinny jeans. She also decided to replace her glasses with contacts, as she felt it helped with her appearance.

"I hope he hasn't forgotten. Or maybe he's nervous about going out with me in public, after we got ambushed by the media last time."

After a while she heard Jack call her from behind, "Were you waiting long?"

"No, not too long," she said, as she turned, "But I was wondering if you-"

Carly's jaw gaped a little. The man standing in front of her was obviously Jack, but he wasn't dressed in his usual outfit; he still had the same boots, trousers, wide collared shirt and medallion, but he wore a waist length black jacket, a flat cap, and dark glasses.

"Um, Jack?"

"Well I didn't want to get ambushed again, but do you think I overdid it?"

"Actually, that wasn't what I was staring at you for. That's pretty much the same disguise I got for you when we first met."

"Oh," Jack said, "I thought it was familiar."

"Shall we get going? I know where we can go today."

"Ok. Why aren't you wearing your glasses?" he said as they walked down the street.

"Um," _I can't tell him it's because I thought it would make me look sexier._ "I'm just getting tired of wearing those goofy glasses all the time."

Jack took that as a satisfactory answer and the couple started to walk to their destination; the amusement park that Carly took him too, when she took him in.

When they arrived, Jack's gaze darted to and fro. Carly caught on to what he was looking for, "I don't see anyone with a camera, if that's what you're worried about."

"Well that's good to know, I hope we can enjoy our time here without anyone sticking their noses into our lives."

Carly smiled to herself, Jack was being so serious about going out with her, that he wanted them to have a bit of privacy while doing it.

Their day went by peacefully; they enjoyed going on a few of the rides, had a light snack together (Jack got her a milkshake), before Carly took a commemorative photo.

"Thanks for taking me out, Jack."

"Anything for you," he said before kissing her forehead.

Carly blushed, "You can really be a real romantic when you want to be."

Jack laughed, he truly hadn't enjoyed himself this much in a long time. As they walked back, Jack decided to take the glasses and hat off, "So, uh, Carly?"

"Hm?"

"Would you like to stay the night, over at my place?"

Carly blushed, "Um, not that I would mind, but isn't it a bit early?"

"I stayed over at yours when you took me in."

"That was before we were going out like this. And also, were you perchance going to ask me to sleep in the same bed?"

Jack got a little flustered, "W-well I wasn't going to insist."

All of a sudden, from behind, they heard: "Jack Atlas, is that you?!"

Jack turned and to his horror, they were being charged at by a news crew, "F#*%!"

He grabbed Carly's hand, and they ran for it. After a while, they were back in Jack's penthouse.

"Damn, that ruined my day."

"Oh, come on. It was just one news crew."

"One is more than enough."

Carly sighed, "Well, why don't we just forget about it and enjoy some peace and quiet?"

"Yeah," Jack said as leaned in and kissed Carly.

After having their dinner, which for Jack was Ramen (I mean seriously, what else would he have?), Carly asked if she could borrow his shower.

"Sure, down the hall, second door on the right."

"Thanks."

While Carly washed herself down in the shower, Jack was shifting about on his couch.

_This is kinda awkward. My girlfriend is taking a shower in my home, and that's just about enough for any guy to have perverse thoughts. Well, maybe except for Yusei._

Later, after Carly had finished in the shower, they spent a few more minutes chatting, before Jack came over and gently pushed Carly onto her back.

"I love you," she said gazing into his eyes.

"I love you too," he said leaning down and kissing her fully on the lips.

* * *

**Meanwhile; Back at Yusei's home**

Aki and Yusei were relaxing on the settee in the main living area, they were feeling relieved after all the work to move Aki's stuff into the house was finally finished. The couple had just finished a dinner Aki had prepared, which Yusei had complimented her on, and were just enjoying each other's company.

"Yusei, do you want to get in the shower first?"

Yusei leaned his head over to hers, "No, you can go first. This is your home now."

"Well it's technically in your name."

"That doesn't matter to me."

Aki suddenly had a wicked idea. Smiling, she leaned up to his ear and whispered in a seductive voice; "How about we get in the shower together, baby?"

Yusei darted to the other end of the settee, "Excuse me?!"

Aki giggled, "That was a better reaction than I was expecting."

As Aki giggled away, Yusei thought: _T__wo can play at this._ "Alright, shall I take you up on that offer then?"

Aki looked rather startled, "Eh?! Are you being serious?"

Yusei smirked, "Why not? You're the one who extended the offer."

"I was just teasing!"

After a few minutes of teasing each other back and forth, Aki decided to just go first and be done with it. After she finished, she came down in her bath robe, and helped Yusei up the stairs.

"You can manage on your own?"

"Yes. Don't worry, I've managed up till now."

Yusei had worked out how to get himself in and out of the shower, but due to his injured leg, he still had a little difficulty. It took him a bit longer, but he could just about manage on his own.

After he was done, he and Aki sorted themselves for bed, and soon they were resting together in bed.

"Yusei, you still awake?"

"Yeah. Is there a problem?"

"Not with us, but I think there's something going on with Rua and Ruka."

"What?"

"I don't think Ruka likes the idea of Rua going to that pro league."

"Well that's understandable. They've been together all their lives. Do you want to help?"

Aki got on top of him, watching his busted leg, and snuggled up to him, "I told her that they should sort it out themselves, so no."

"Well then, we'll let them."

Aki leaned in and she and Yusei engaged in a passionate kiss.

* * *

**Next Morning: Tops**

Rua and Ruka were sat at breakfast, and Rua noted that his twin was being more quiet than usual. He decided to break the tension; "Is there problem?"

Ruka didn't answer right away, "I suppose, if I have to be honest, yes. There is a problem."

"What?"

"I don't like the idea of you going to that Pro League."

Rua was confused by that reply; "Why?"

Ruka looked down, "Baka," she muttered.

"What?"

"Are you even more dense than usual? I don't like it because I can't accept the fact that my twin, who's been by my side all my life, is deciding to go down a different path."

He understood now why she'd been so quiet these past few days "Um, Ruka? Why are you only telling me this now? We knew it would probably be like this."

"I didn't know there was a chance you leave my sight."

"Well what do you intend to do? Lock me up?"

"No," She stood up, "Duel me, and if I win, you turn down the invite."

"Oh," Rua didn't like the idea all that much, he's never won a game against his sister.

"Alright, since you aren't happy about this, and it appears you won't let me hear the end of this, I'll accept."

Later the twins were outside with their Duel Disks at the ready. Their Duel Disks flared to life and they both declared: "Duel!"

**Rua LP: 4000, Ruka LP: 4000**

**Rua: Turn 1  
**

_[Rua summons his 'Morphtronic Celfon' (LV: 1, ATK: 100, DEF: 100), and activates its effect; When it's in Attack Position, he can roll a six sided die, and pick up cards from the top of his Deck, and Special summon one LV 4 or lower 'Morphtronic' from among them._

_He rolls a three, and checks his cards, summoning 'Morphtronic Radion' (LV: 4, ATK: 1000, DEF: 900) from among them.]_

"Your usual opening move, I see," Ruka said.

_[While in Attack position, 'Morphtronic Radion' increases the ATK of all 'Morphtronics' by 800 (Radion ATK: 1000-1800, Celfon ATK: 100-900). Rua sets a card to end.]_

**Ruka: Turn 2**

_[Ruka summons her 'Sunlight Unicorn' (LV: 4, ATK: 1800, DEF: 1000) and activates its effect, looking at the top card of her deck, and if it's an Equip Spell, then she can add it to her hand. If not it's not, she places it at the bottom of her deck._

_She checks her card, and adds it to her hand, she than activates it; 'Horn of the Unicorn'. She equips it to 'Sunlight Unicorn' (ATK: 1800-2500)._

_She attacks 'Morphtronic Celfon', but Rua, triggers his set card; 'Block Lock'. It switches the attack target to another 'Morphtronic' on his field, so 'Sunlight Unicorn' attacks 'Morphtronic Radion' instead (Rua LP: 4000-3300, 'Morphtronic Celfon' ATK: 900-100)._

_Ruka sets a card and ends her turn.]_

**Rua: Turn 3**

_[Rua activates his field spell, 'Morphtronic Map'. He switches 'Celfon to defense mode activating his field spell's effect; when a monster's battle position changes, he places a 'Morph counter' on the spell. His 'Morphtronics' gain 300 ATK for each of these counters ('Celfon ATK: 100-400)._

_Next, Rua summons 'Morphtronic Boarden' (LV: 3, ATK: 500-800, DEF: 1800). He then activates 'Boarden's' effect; while in attack position, all 'Morphtronics' can attack the opponent directly. He attacks Ruka with 'Boarden' (Ruka LP: 4000-3200). Rua sets a card to end his turn.]_

**Ruka: Turn 4  
**

_[Ruka summons her 'Kuribon' (LV: 1, ATK: 300, DEF: 200).]_

"Heh," said Rua, "It really has been a while since we last duelled. I'm getting rather nostalgic looking at that monster."

"I'm glad. This card's special, not just because I had a strong spirit connection with him, but because you got him for me as a birthday present."

"Yeah, you wanted a Kuriboh card, but it had become a rather hard to find item. I saw that card and its similarity to Kuriboh, so I thought maybe you would like it."

"You were right, he's still one of my favourite cards."

_[Ruka attacks 'Boarden' with 'Sunlight Unicorn' but Rua triggers his set card; 'Morphtransition', negating the attack and switching the monster to defence mode. This in turn places another 'Morph counter' on his field spell ('Boarden' ATK: 800-1100, 'Celfon' ATK: 400-700).]_

**Rua: Turn 5  
**

_[Rua activates his 'Junk Box' in order to revive his 'Boarden', before he summons his Tuner Monster, 'Morphtronic Remoten' (LV: 3, ATK: 300-900, DEF: 1200). He then tunes his LV 1 Celfon and LV 3 Boarden with his LV 3 Remoten.]_

"Docking strength with courage to protect the earth's peace. Synchro Summon! Envoy of love and justice, Power Tool Dragon!" (LV: 7, ATK: 2300, DEF 2500)

Ruka gazed up at the yellow mechanized dragon, "That monster's been your favourite for such a long time."

"Yeah, but I've never been able to figure out who sent me this card in the first place. An envelope was sent to me, and inside there was this guy."

"I'm positive that whoever did send it knew about your destiny, or at least knew you were the true owner of the card, since I've only ever seen that one copy."

"You have a point."

_[Rua activates his dragon's effect; Once per turn: He can choose 3 Equip Spell Cards from his Deck, then his opponent randomly picks 1 of them and adds that card to his hand, before shuffling the rest into the Deck, Ruka selects the card on the left. He equips 'Double Tool C&amp;D' to 'Power Tool Dragon', on his turn it increases the equipped monsters ATK by 1000 ('Power Tool Dragon' ATK: 2300-3300).]_

"That's not good," she said.

_[He attacks 'Sunlight Unicorn' (Ruka LP: 3200-2400).]_

_She's had that card set on her field for two turns and hasn't activated it during my attacks. What's she up to,_ "I end my turn." ('Power Tool Dragon' ATK: 3300-2300)

**Ruka: Turn 6**

_[Ruka summons her Tuner Monster, 'Sunny Pixie' (LV: 1, ATK: 300, DEF: 400). She activates 'Star Changer', which allows her to increase or decrease a monsters level by 1, she targets her 'Kuribon' (LV: 1-2)._

_She then plays 'Monster Reborn' in order to bring back 'Sunlight Unicorn'. Before tuning her monsters together.]_

"The holy light of protection, shine now and become eternal life. Synchro Summon! Shine brightly, Ancient Fairy Dragon!" (LV: 7, ATK: 2100, DEF: 3000).

The light blue spirit dragon appeared, and let out a shrill roar.

"It's been a while, Ancient Fairy Dragon."

"When 'Sunny Pixie' is used for the Synchro Summon for a LIGHT attribute monster, I regain 1000 LP. (Ruka: LP: 2400-3400)

_[Ruka then activates her dragon's effect, destroying Rua's field spell, and regaining 1000 LP (Ruka LP: 3400-4400). Rua activates the last effect of his 'Morphtronic Map', when it's destroyed, he can revive a level 4 or lower 'Morphtronic from his graveyard. He revives 'Radion' in attack position ('Radion' ATK: 1000-1800).]_

"And during my opponents turn, 'Double Tool C&amp;D' prevents you from attacking anything other than the equipped monster, and if you do, the attacking monster will be destroyed during the end of the damage step."

"Who said I'd attack? I activate my trap: 'Furious Synchro Gale'. This card allows me to deal damage to my opponent equal to the DEF of one Synchro monster I control. So I deal you 3000 points."

The trap shot out a pillar of light, and it slammed into Rua, making him drop to one knee. (Rua LP: 3300-300)

"Rua, how many times have we duelled, and when have you ever beaten me?"

"Huh? What's your point?"

"My point is, is that if you can't beat your little sister what chance do you have in the Pro League? I activate 'Mystical Space Typhoon' and destroy 'Double Tool C&amp;D'. I end my turn."

**Rua: Turn 7**

"Ruka, why are you so desperate to not let me go?"

Ruka did not answer right away, "Eight years ago, when we left this city, we were separated from our friends, but you and I remained together. We've been together since we were born, you're the only real family I have," Ruka started to tear up, she cursed herself for showing so much emotion in front of him.

"So basically, you're afraid of being alone."

Ruka looked up at him.

"Ruka, I've gotten to be more serious over the years. I'm no longer the little scared boy I once was. But you should know that I feel the same way, I don't ever want to be apart from you," he looks at a card I his hand, "But first I'll show you how much stronger I've gotten."

_[Rua summons 'Morphtronic Lantron' (LV: 1, ATK: 200, DEF: 200), and tunes it with his 'Power Tool Dragon'.]_

"The Courage and Power to protect the Future of the Planet is a Revolution. Synchro Summon! Evolve, Life Stream Dragon!" (LV: 8, ATK: 2900, DEF: 2400)

The amour of 'Power Tool Dragon' shattered, revealing its true form; a golden dragon with a blade-like growth on its left arm.

"When this monster is Synchro summoned, I can make my LP become 2000."

"How do you intend to break through my defence?"

_[Rua activates 'Limiter Removal' doubling the ATK of all Machine-type monsters until the End-Phase, where all monsters effected by this effect will be destroyed ('Radion ATK: 1800-3600), then he activates the equip spell, 'Megamorph' and equips it to 'Life Stream'; when his LP is lower than his opponents, the equipped monster's ATK doubles ('Life Stream Dragon ATK: 2900-5800). 'Radion' attacks and destroys 'Ancient Fairy', before 'Life Stream Dragon' attacks Ruka directly (Ruka LP: 4400-0).]_

**Duel Result: Rua Wins  
**

"That's the first time I've ever beaten you, sis," he said, almost declared.

Ruka remained quiet, "So I guess you won't stay?"

Rua came over to his sister, "Ruka, there's something I'd like us to do. Come inside."

Ruka followed her brother inside, wondering what he was up to. He led her to his room, after shutting the door, he went to his dresser and got out a little box. He stood in front of her and opened it. Inside was a silver ring, with a moonstone decorating it.

Ruka couldn't help but feel a tad confused, "Um, what is this?"

"A present for my little sister. We both feel the same way, we don't want to grow apart. So," he said placing the ring on Ruka's finger, "Let's make a promise; to never leave each other alone, even when we find our special someone's, and let's promise to never Part Company."

Ruka felt happiness well up inside, happy that her brother also didn't want them to be apart, "Alright, just promise to come back, you idiot."

"Of course I will," he said, as they embraced.

* * *

**A few days later**

Ruka was spending the day with a couple of friends. As they walked down the street, one of pointed out a coverage on a Duel League on the news.

"It is truly amazing. Rua has astounded his peers and competitors alike with his skills and the speed of his progress. As expected of a man who was once with Team 5D's."

"Ruka that's your brother isn't it?" one of her friends asked.

"He seems to be doing really well. Oh I would really love to see how well he'd do against Jack Atlas."

Ruka chuckled to herself, "Oh, I think he still has a bit of a way to go, before he reaches the level needed to take on Jack."

* * *

**Next Chapter Preview: **The members of Team 5D's plan a group vacation to the twins holiday home. On the way, Yusei, Jack and Crow decide to stop off and say 'hi' to an old friend. One who's been eagerly waiting to see them again.

* * *

**Hoshistar: The next chapter begins a little story arc which will focus on the YuseiXAki &amp; JackXCarly aspects of the story.**

**Yusei: So, look forward to it, and we'll see you next time.**


	7. Vacation Part 1: Brothers Bond

**Hoshistar: This chapter's delay is due to a case of writers block, and trying to find job placements.**

**Yusei: This chapter will begin a small story arc which will set up the end event of the first half of this story. Also The Yu-Gi-Oh franchise belongs to Takahashi Kazuki and Konami. Hoshistar17 isn't trying to profit from this it's done as a hobby.**

**Hoshistar: I would like to thank those who are continuing to read this, and are putting up with my slow paced updates.**

* * *

**Chapter 7: Vacation part 1; Brother's Bond**

**Two weeks later, Tops, the twins Penthouse**

"A group vacation?" Yusei, Aki, Jack, Carly and Crow said in unison.

"Yeah," said Ruka, "since you Duellists look like you could use a break, we thought maybe Team 5D's could go out on a trip away from the city."

"Our family owns a vacation home on the coast. We could easily ask our parents to lend us a helicopter," Rua said.

"Helicopter? Your family **must** be really wealthy," said Carly.

"They own the most expensive penthouse in the city," said Jack. "Of course they're wealthy."

"Well they're right about taking a break. Yusei's job is flexible but, what about you, Aki?" asked Crow.

"Well," said Aki, "I'll see if I can get some time off. How long is this trip going to be?"

"About a couple of weeks," said Ruka.

"I might be able to manage that, but I'll have to check."

"When was the last time you took time off?" asked Yusei.

Aki thought for a bit, "Not recently, that's for sure."

"Then I think you could do with one."

"Well, do tell us if you can soon," said Ruka.

"I must say this came on suddenly," Jack commented.

"Well, to be honest we wouldn't have thought of it, if Yu-" Rua's sentence got cut off by Ruka's hand whacking him across the face.

"Sorry," she said, giggling a little too loudly. "My hand slipped."

Everyone in the room just stared at the twins, not quite sure what to make of the situation, until Aki broke the silence, speaking slowly. "I'll be sure to tell you as soon as possible."

After everyone left, the twins were able to catch their breath.

"You idiot. You almost let it slip."

"Sorry. I forgot. I mean, what's up with him anyway?"

Earlier that day, Yusei had called up asking if they knew any good vacation spots. They had told him that they owned a vacation home on the coast, and he said that was fine. He came up with the idea to invite the gang. But he piqued their curiosity when he asked them to make it sound like it was their idea.

"He's up to something," said Ruka.

"I'd say he wanted time alone with Aki. But then, what's the point of inviting the rest of us?" Rua wondered.

"I'm sure we're bound to find out," Ruka replied.

* * *

**Satellite; Yusei's House**

The taxi pulled up in front of the house. After thanking and paying the driver, Yusei and Aki got out. Yusei had lost the cast on his leg, but still required a cane to get a round until his leg healed fully. Thanks to Aki's psychic powers, his recovery was going a little faster.

"I'll get on the phone right away, see if they'll let me have a couple of weeks off," Aki said.

"Ok."

While Aki was talking on the phone, Yusei went upstairs to their bedroom. After entering, he went straight to a drawer. After opening it he took out a small box, it fitted in his palm quite comfortably.

_I hope this all works out. Please don't let anything go wrong, _he thought to himself before putting the box back.

"Yusei?" Aki called from downstairs.

Yusei made his way downstairs, "Yes?"

"My superior agreed, so I'm all good. It's getting late, so I'll let the twins know tomorrow."

"Alright," Yusei breathed a slight sigh of relief.

That night, as the couple lay in bed, Aki looked up at her boyfriend, "You awake?"

"Yeah. Is there a problem?"

"No."

"I feel like you've been more concerned about my well-being since my accident."

"Well, yeah. You have the best D-Wheel skills I know, so I don't expect you, of all people, to crash," she said rubbing her hand down to his injured leg. _I haven't seen Seer ever since our Duel. I'm concerned, why wouldn't he come after me again? He claimed he needed my help, so he can't have written me off as a lost cause._

Suddenly, Aki felt Yusei stroke her long maroon hair, before shifting his position so he was on top of her, gazing into her brown eyes, "I'm okay. I won't leave you anytime soon, alright?"

Aki felt her throat go dry, she could see the affection he felt for her in his eyes. Yusei leaned his head down and locked her lips with his in a loving and passionate kiss. They closed their eyes as they melted into the kiss, moaning into each other, and revelling in their love. Yusei moved his hands round to the back of her nightie, looking for the buttons, but after undoing just one Aki caught wind of his intention and with a moan, pushed him off her.

"Sorry," she said looking apologetic, "but I'm not ready to go that far yet, Yusei."

Yusei caught his breath, "I know," he said slowly, "I'm sorry. It wasn't me intention to make you uncomfortable, and I don't want to push."

The couple settled back down, Aki blushing slightly at what Yusei had attempted, and Yusei was now aware that his trousers felt a tad tighter.

* * *

**Two days later; Blue Eyes Café**

The group had gathered, and were starting to make plans for their vacation. Rua and Ruka had brought a map, so they could show where the vacation spot was. According to the twins, it was on the coast, near a small village; despite its size, there would still be stuff to do.

"They'll be having a festival when we visit. I've heard that it revolves around an old legend," said Ruka.

"That sounds interesting," said Aki.

As they continued talking, Yusei glanced at the map. He then took a closer look at one particular area.

"Rua?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you think we could make a stop here for a couple of days?"

Yusei was pointing to a spot on the map which said; 'Satisfaction Town'.

"Hey that would be a great idea," said Crow. "We haven't seen Kiryu in a while."

"We haven't seen him since we got back. I'm all for it. Let's stop off there for a couple of days, before heading to the vacation spot," said Jack.

So the group had agreed on their vacation plan; They would take the twins family helicopter, stop off at Satisfaction Town for a couple of days, then head to the twins vacation home, where they would stay for just under two weeks.

As the meeting finished and everyone else headed home, Yusei and Aki headed back across the street to their house, Yusei hoping to himself that nothing would mess up his plan.

"That was a good idea of yours," said Aki.

"What?!" Yusei nearly jumped out of his skin.

"Um, visiting Satisfaction Town? The twins and I have never met Kiryu in person."

"Oh, yeah, yeah that's true. I'm sure you'll get on fine." Yusei sighed. _Don't get worked up. Everything will be fine._

* * *

**A week later; Tops, Midday**

Yusei and Aki had made their way up to the top floor. They were last ones to arrive; Jack, Carly and Crow were there already.

"We're not that late are we?" asked Yusei.

"Not at all," Ruka said.

"Okay guys. Load your luggage onto the copter, and we'll get going," said Rua.

The group loaded their luggage, then boarded the copter, and after a few minutes the helicopter took off.

"It should take us a couple of hours to get to Satisfaction Town," said the pilot.

"Thanks," said Rua.

"So," said Yusei, "why did you agree on going to Satisfaction Town Jack?"

"What do you mean Yusei?"

"It's not like you to take reunions very big. I assume there's a reason to this?"

Jack didn't reply right away, "I intend to challenge him. I expect he'll have the same intention."

"What makes you so sure?" asked Crow.

"Because he caught the tail end of my duel with Yusei. I caught a glimpse of him as he rode off. Most likely, he wanted to see our new strength first hand."

"Huh, I didn't notice."

"By the way," asked Carly, "how did you guys meet Kiryu? You three were basically brothers, and have known each other since you were kids."

"Well," started Yusei, "we were about fifteen to sixteen when we met him. We had been living together on the streets for about a year and a half."

"We didn't do much aside from duelling for fun, and keeping ourselves out of trouble," said Crow.

"Well, you did get marked for getting into a fight with a security officer," said Jack.

"Only because he was being such a hardass with a couple of kids who hadn't done anything serious."

"It was not long after that, that we met him." Yusei continued, "We had gotten on the wrong side of a duel gang in Satellite, and they were adamant about us giving up our cards just so we could get out of there."

"Then all of a sudden," Crow interjected, "this guy just burst right in saying; 'Scum like you who extort cards from others don't deserve to be called Duellists'. Then those guys took off, obviously afraid of him."

"After that," Yusei continued, "he told us that if we wanted satisfaction, we shouldn't let guys like them do as they please. He duelled each one of us and whipped us pretty easily. Afterwards, he asked us to help him free Satellite from the various duel gangs, and he named us Team Satisfaction."

"Wow. That's some story," said Carly.

"But Jack? Didn't you already defeat him?" asked Rua.

"He'll be stronger as well. Knowing him, I'm sure of it."

* * *

**Satisfaction Town**

The helicopter landed as close to the town as possible. It was only a short walk from the copter to the town itself.

"Looks like one of those old towns from the Wild West," said Rua.

"Yeah, it does have an interesting look to it," said Crow.

"Don't go too berserk with your camera Carly," said Jack.

"I'm not that bad," she said, playfully slapping his arm.

Yusei looked at the town, remembering when he first visited the town. _The town looks bigger than I remember._

"Nervous?" asked Aki.

"No. Let's go."

It took the group about ten minutes to get to the town. The people were carrying on with their business, as the group of friends made their way to the centre of the town.

"Greetings," called a man wearing a black coat, similar to Jack's, with a criminal marker on the right side of his face, and pale blue hair that reached his shoulders.

"Welcome to Satisfaction Town, Team 5D's."

"It's great to see you Kiryu," called Crow.

The four friends came together and greeted each other with a four way brofist.

"Let's go inside," Kiryu invited as they went inside a building which had a sign which said: Sunset Motel. They sat down in what the group noticed was a bar.

"Wow. Definitely Western inspired," said Ruka.

"Has this place gotten bigger?" asked Jack.

"Very perceptive of you Jack. Yes the town has prospered incredibly in the last few years. Now I believe there are a few faces here I haven't met personally."

"Well, I think we've met," said Carly.

"Ah, yes we have. Nice to see you again, Carly Nagisa," Kiryu said shaking her hand.

"How much of that does she remember?" asked Crow, referring to the Dark Signer incident.

"Not much, thankfully," said Jack.

"I didn't think you would ever find a girl to share your life with, Jack," commented Kiryu.

"Don't start," said Jack, he and Carly clearly blushing.

Rua and Ruka introduced themselves, before Aki introduced herself.

"Well, I certainly have been looking forward to meeting you. Yusei liked to talk about you a lot whenever we were talking on the phone."

"I've been looking forward to this as well. From what Yusei has told me you and he seemed like brothers."

"Hm, that is true."

"How are Nico and West?" asked Yusei.

"They left a while ago, expressing a desire to live in the outside world. I can honestly say I raised them as best as I could, and I wouldn't want to keep them chained here."

The group talked for a few minutes, before Kiryu got them their room keys from the counter.

"You're welcome to explore the town at all times," he said.

The group headed upstairs to get themselves sorted.

* * *

**Satisfaction Town, Outside the Sunset Motel; Sunset**

Jack was standing in front of the Motel, wearing his duel disk, waiting for his opponent. The rest of Team 5D's was standing off to his right. Presently they heard a harmonica being played, and up strode Kiryu, also wearing his duel disk, facing Jack, ready to face this challenge.

"I'm glad you accepted my challenge, Kiryu."

"Well, I welcome such opportunities. And I can't help but remember when we first met; you believed you were my equal, but I defeated you in a heartbeat."

"Don't get cocky, it might just cost you."

**Jack LP: 4000, Kiryu LP: 4000**

**Jack: Turn 1**

_[Jack summon 'Twin-Sword Marauder' (LV: 4, ATK: 1600, DEF: 1000), and sets two cards.]_

**Kiryu: Turn 2**

_[Kiryu summons 'Infernity Knight' (LV: 3, ATK: 1400, DEF: 400) in attack position, then sets three cards.]_

"Hey, Yusei? That's an 'Infernity' monster, but doesn't it look different to his old monsters?" said Crow.

"You're right. I think Jack was correct in assuming Kiryu had gotten stronger."

**Jack: Turn 3**

_[Jack attacks 'Infernity Knight' with 'Twin-Sword Marauder'. (Kiryu LP: 4000-3800)]_

"When 'Infernity Knight' is destroyed and sent to my Graveyard, I can discard two cards, and special summon him back to my field. I discard two cards; the remainder of my hand. Revive, 'Infernity Knight'."

_['Infernity Knight reappeared on Kiryu's field.]_

"His hand is empty now," said Carly.

"So that monster was just to help set up his 'Handless Combo', was it," said Yusei.

**Kiryu: Turn 4**

_[Kiryu tributes 'Infernity Knight' and summons 'Infernity Archer' (LV: 6, ATK: 2000, DEF: 1000). When he has zero cards in his hand, he can attack his opponent directly.]_

"He can attack directly with a monster which has 2000 ATK?" said Rua.

_['Infernity Archer' attacks Jack directly, but he activates his continuous trap; 'Fiendish Chain'. It targets an effect monster and renders it unable to attack, and negates its effect as well.]_

"Well, you're certainly cautious, aren't you?" said Kiryu.

"I've learnt not to underestimate you, and to expect the unexpected," Jack said with a smirk.

**Jack: Turn 5**

_[Jack discards his 'Small Piece Golem' (LV: 3), in order to special summon 'Power Giant' (LV: 6), its LV then lowers by the amount of the monster he discarded (Power Giant LV: 6-3)._

_Then he summons the tuner monster; 'Attack Gainer' (LV: 1, ATK: 0, DEF: 0), and tunes it with his 'Power Giant' and 'Twin-Sword Marauder' (LV: 4).]_

"The pulse of the king now forms a line here. Witness the power of the rumbling heavens. Synchro Summon! My soul, Red Demon Dragon!" (LV: 8, ATK: 3000, DEF: 2000)

_['Red Demon Dragon' attacks 'Infernity Archer' (Kiryu LP: 3800-2800). Kiryu activates 'Damage Gate'; when he takes battle damage, he special summons a monster from his Graveyard with an ATK which is equal to or less than the damage he took. With this effect he summons 'Infernity Queen' (LV: 3, ATK, 300, DEF: 900.) in defence position.]_

**Kiryu: Turn 6**

_[Kiryu activates his face-down 'Foolish Burial', sending a monster from his deck to his Graveyard.]_

"He's sending a monster to his Graveyard himself?" pondered Ruka.

"He must have a good reason," said Aki.

_[He then ends his turn by activating his 'Mystical Space Typhoon', destroying, to everyone's surprise, his last face down card.]_

_What the hell is he doing? _thought Jack.

**Jack: Turn 7**

_[Jack summons 'Power Breaker' (LV: 4, ATK: 1900, DEF: 0). He attacks 'Infernity Queen' with 'Power Breaker', which then switches to defence position afterwards. Jack then follows with a direct attack on Kiryu with 'Red Demon Dragon' (Kiryu LP: 2800-0).]_

"Hmph, I expected a bit more than that from you, Kiryu."

"Oh, don't worry Jack. I'm just getting started," said Kiryu, just as a massive gate appeared behind him.

"What is that?" asked Carly, who seemed to speak for everyone.

_Wait. When we duelled Lotten, Kiryu used a combo where he continued to Duel even after his LP was depleted. Is he using something similar? _thought Yusei.

"Between Heaven and Hell... This being appears from Purgatory..." Kiryu began.

_[The gate opened and out of it emerged a deep crimson dragon. It took flight and roared out a challenge to 'Red Demon'.]_

"Say hello to my new ace monster Jack, this is 'Void Ogre Dragon'!" (LV: 8, ATK: 3000, DEF: 3000)

"But your LP is zero. The duel's-" said Jack.

"Not over. I activated the trap; 'Zero Gate of the Void' from my Graveyard."

"From the Graveyard?" questioned Rua.

"That must have been the face-down card he destroyed," said Crow.

"Zero Gate of the Void'; when I have no cards in my hand, and no cards on my field, and my LP is reduced to zero by an opponent's direct attack, I can summon 'Void Ogre Dragon' from my Extra Deck, ignoring the summon conditions. Unless you destroy 'Ogre Dragon', all other defeats are ignored."

_He **has **gotten stronger! _Jack realized, "I set two cards and end the turn."

**Kiryu: Turn 8**

_[Kiryu activates the effect of 'Infernity Pawn' in his graveyard; when it's in graveyard, and he has no cards in hand, he skips his Draw Phase.]_

"He sealed his own draw?!" said Aki.

_[Next Kiryu activates the effect of 'Infernity Queen' in graveyard; when it's in his graveyard, and he has no cards in his hand, he can narrow his attacks down to one monster and that monster can attack his opponent directly.]_

"Don't count on it. I activate 'Shadow Spell'; I target 1 face-up monster you control. It loses 700 ATK, also it cannot attack or change its battle position. When it leaves the field, I destroy this card."

"Sorry Jack, but I activate 'Void Ogre Dragon's' effect. Once per turn, during either player's turn, when my opponent activates a Spell/Trap Card while I have no cards in my hand: I can negate the activation and destroy it."

"What?!"

_['Void Ogre Dragon' skewers Jack's trap with its tail, before attacking him with a burst of dark fire (Jack LP: 4000-1000).]_

"Jack lost three quarters of his LP all at once," said Carly.

"If he doesn't find a way to defeat 'Ogre Dragon' in the next turn, he's finished," said Ruka.

"What do you think Jack? A combo which revolves around a single monster, protecting and empowering it, and the only way I lose is if it's destroyed. This is the ultimate form of the Handless Combo; the Handless Combo, Type Zero."

**Jack: Turn 9**

_[Jack activates, 'Red Dragon Vase'; when he has 'Red Demon Dragon' on his field, he can draw two cards.]_

Seeing what he had drawn gave him a slight glimmer of hope.

_[He activates 'Synchro Blast Wave', which destroys a face-up monster on the opponent's field when he has a Synchro Monster on his field.]_

"Sorry Jack, but I activate the effect of 'Infernity Bishop' in my graveyard. When I have no cards in my hand and this card is in my graveyard, I can target one DARK-attribute monster on my field, and protect it from destruction until the End Phase."

"What?"

_['Void Ogre Dragon' isn't destroyed. Jack instead opts to equip 'Megamorph' to 'Ogre Dragon'. Since his LP is higher than Kiryu's, 'Ogre Dragon's' ATK is halved, but Kiryu negates it with his dragons effect._

_At this point Jack attacks with 'Red Demon', causing everyone to wonder what he was doing. Jack then triggers one of his face-down cards; 'Zero Hole'; since his own hand is empty, he can destroy all cards on the field.]_

"I admire your persistence, but that move is pointless. My 'Ogre Dragon' can't be destroyed."

"I activate other face-down card, the Quick-play Spell, 'Rumbling of Heaven and Earth'! When a card effect activates which destroys more than one monster on the field, I negate that effect, and banish all monsters from the Graveyard."

"You can do what?!"

_['Zero Hole's' blast is sucked into a vortex, incinerating all of their monsters in the graveyard.]_

"Impossible, you had a card which could destroy my Handless Combo, Type Zero. Heh, most impressive Jack, this duel has satisfied me greatly."

_['Red Demon's' blazing claw slams into 'Ogre Dragon'. Due to 'Zero Gate of the Void's' effect, Kiryu loses.]_

**Duel Result: Jack Wins**

Jack walked over to Kiryu, "Your new handless combo was impressive."

"Yes, but it still requires a bit of work. Still, that was a satisfactory duel, Jack."

The two of them shook hands, thanking each other for the incredible duel.

* * *

**Night, Sunset Motel, Jack &amp; Carly's room**

Jack and Carly were resting in bed together, Carly rested her head on his chest, enjoying the sound of his gentle breathing.

"That was a good duel," she said.

"Yes. Though if I hadn't drawn that Quick-play spell, I'd have definitely lost."

Carly moved herself so her face was a few inches from his, "Only the King doesn't lose. He keeps fighting until his enemy is defeated, not even considering a remote possibility of defeat."

"Yeah, you're right."

Jack gazed at Carly, she looked positively radiant in the moonlight, and her grey eyes seemed to sparkle. Just then he decided to take a chance with her.

All of a sudden, he flipped her onto her back, and got on top of her. Carly wondered what he was doing when he firmly pressed his lips onto hers. Her eyes widened in surprise, and an alarm sounded in her head, telling her to resist.

Jack broke the kiss, and whispered, "Please be mine."

Carly felt her heart race, the alarm in her head getting pushed to the back of her mind. Her will to resist diminished.

"I'm all yours, my King," she whispered huskily.

Jack straightened up and removed his black vest, revealing his well-toned chest. Carly's breath got caught in her throat. When he kissed her again, she returned it with quite a bit of passion.

A good hour and a half later, the naked couple were basking in the afterglow of their love, resting blissfully in each other's embrace.

"Good night Carly," Jack whispered.

"You rest well, Jack," she said as exhaustion came over her and she drifted off.

Not long after, he also nodded off to sleep.

* * *

**Next Chapter Preview: **The group set off from Satisfaction town, heading to their vacation spot. There the group intend to have a ton of fun. They prepare for a local festival, Jack and Carly continue to get closer, and Yusei continues to hope that nothing spoils his plan.

* * *

**Hoshistar: I hope no-one was expecting me to go all the way with that last scene.**

**Yusei: This is a T-rated fanfic.**

**Hoshistar: That is true. I don't intend to raise the rating just for that.**

**Yusei: Here's where the romance will pick up. Please continue to give your support.**


	8. Vacation Part 2: Kizuna

**Hoshistar: I would just like to take this chance to say this: I do not appreciate getting reviews which belittle the decisions I make with my stories. I've only received two (though I think it's the same person), and I just want to say that the limit for reviews is creative criticism, as I appreciate things of that nature. Everyone has room for improvement.**

**Yusei: Now that he's got that out of the way, Yu-Gi-Oh! franchise, including the real game, and the Anime/Manga, doesn't belong to Hoshistar17. He's doing this for fun, and is in no way trying to gain money from this.**

**Hoshistar: Now on a separate note; while there's nothing explicit in this chapter, there are a few sexual references. If anyone thinks I need to up the rating because of what I've put in, please let me know.**

* * *

Most of the group were already downstairs having their breakfast, when Aki pointed out that Jack and Carly weren't down yet.

"Give em some time," said Crow, "they got pretty wiped yesterday."

"Really? They seemed fine to me when we came in for the night," said Rua.

"Yeah, well you weren't next door to them, so you didn't hear what they ended up doing for a good hour and a half."

"And what was that?" asked Yusei.

"Uh, how do I put this," Crow said scratching his head. "Well, I have a pretty good idea, given the amount of moaning that was coming from their room. My guess is; Jack and Carly had sex."

Aki and the twins visibly blushed and looked down, while Yusei, who'd been taking a sip from his coffee, nearly spewed it out in surprise.

"That was quick," said Yusei, when he'd recovered.

"Yeah, compared to you and Aki, they haven't been going out for that long. Do you think they rushed it a bit?" asked Ruka.

"Well, if both of them were for it, it shouldn't have been a problem," Aki said, almost mumbling. She was a little uncomfortable with the subject, given what Yusei had tried a week ago. In truth, she felt very awkward whenever anyone brought the matter of sex up; there was a reason for this, and she hoped that she could keep it from Yusei.

Just then, Jack and Carly came down and said morning, before getting their breakfast and joining the rest of the group. Noticing the somewhat tense atmosphere surrounding the group, Jack asked if there was a problem, to which Crow replied, "Next time you two want to get frisky, keep the noise down."

Unlike Yusei, Jack spewed out his drink, while Carly blushed deep red.

"Excuse me?!" said Jack.

"Could you really hear us?" said Carly.

"You **were** being pretty loud last night, and I was next door."

* * *

The rest of the group's breakfast went by without any other shockers. They spent the morning looking around the town, Carly taking a few photos for the group. At around midday, Yusei went with Kiryu to visit the graveyard, near the cliff face.

"Sorry about this," said Kiryu.

"It's fine. I also feel the need to pay my respects to these people, most of them **did** face a cruel injustice."

As the pair were praying at the graves, Kiryu asked, "Yusei, are you planning something?"

Yusei started, "What do you mean?"

"It just seems that way. Is it something to do with Aki?"

"W-well, um. I'd rather keep to myself for now."

"I see," Kiryu said with a slight smile, "I won't ask then anything further."

As they walked back, Yusei tried walking without the aid of his cane, and found that while he limped a little, otherwise, he felt fine.

"Yusei?"

"I thought you were going to not ask anything else?"

"It's not about you and Aki."

"Oh, sorry. What then?"

"I've heard a rumour about the Mayor of Neo Domino City planning some kind of big Duel tournament."

"Really? This's the first I've heard of it."

"Apparently, it's going to be an international competition, much like the WRGP."

"That might be worth mentioning to Jack, Crow and Rua."

* * *

**Meanwhile**

Aki was sitting by herself at a table outside the motel. She was lost in thought, remembering a part of her past that sent shivers up her spine, and caused her to wince.

"Aki, are you alright?" said Carly, who had just come out to have a drink.

Aki looked up at Carly, "Just thinking on something."

"It must be important, I've noticed you've had that same look on your face since this morning. Is something bothering you?"

"Shouldn't I be asking you that? Given what happened over breakfast."

"Well," Carly said blushing a bit, "yeah, that was a little embarrassing, but I kinda got caught up in the moment, and I didn't feel like he took advantage of me."

"That's good," Aki said almost to the point of a whisper.

"Something **is** bothering you," she said setting her drink aside, and focusing on the conversation, "Is Yusei being a bit slow for you?"

"It's not him, it's me. I'm too nervous to go that far with him."

"Why?"

"I-I can't say. It's…personal."

"Aki," Carly said putting her hand on Aki's shoulder, "you shouldn't keep something like this under wraps while you're in a relationship, it can damage you and your partner. Consider taking it up with Yusei at least. He's such a nice guy, I'm sure he'll support you."

Aki remained silent for a little bit, "I'll think on it at least," smiling as she said this.

* * *

**Evening; the Sunset Motel**

Over dinner the group were discussing about the time they would leave the following day for the twin's vacation home. As the conversation went on, Yusei decided to bring up the subject of the rumoured Duel Tournament.

"How did Kiryu come by that? I've never heard anything of this sort," said Jack.

"Perhaps he got it from someone who passed by through here?" said Carly.

"But still," said Rua, "who would know that anyway. I can't think of anything, other than a wire tapper who came across a tiny piece of info on the City Hall's computer."

Yusei hadn't wondered about that, how **did** Kiryu hear about this rumour? "I'll ask him tomorrow, surely he'll remember how he got the info."

The group finished their dinner and went up to their rooms, so they could get themselves packed for tomorrow's trip.

In Yusei and Aki's room, Aki was remaining rather quite. Yusei had noticed, but thought he shouldn't bother her. That was until she spoke up.

"Yusei?"

"Yes," he said, closing a suitcase.

"You do love me, body and soul, don't you?"

Yusei looked up, perplexed, "Of course," he said, coming and wrapping his arms around her, causing her to relax in his embrace, "I love you deeply from the bottom of my heart. That is the god honest truth. I feel like life could throw all sorts of crap at me, but I would endure it, simply because you are by my side."

Aki held his hands in place and sighed, "Thank you," she whispered.

* * *

During the night, Aki tossed and turned in her sleep. She just couldn't get that vile image out of her head, she didn't want to remember this, not while she's with Yusei. This kept up until eventually, she came awake with a jolt. She turned to face Yusei, who was sound asleep, and nudged him a little.

Yusei came awake slowly, and looked at Aki, who looked a little distraught.

"What's wrong," he said sitting up.

"Bad dream," she said, looking down.

"It must have been an extra bad one. You've never looked like this before."

Aki hugged him, and they lay back down, "Can I stay with you like this for a while?"

"Of course Aki," he said, before placing a kiss on her forehead.

Once she was able to drift off, Aki was able to sleep a bit better.

* * *

**Next Morning**

Kiryu had joined the group at the Motel, so they could have one last conversation before the group left. Mostly it was about being glad to be able to visit Satisfaction Town, with some of it also talking about Jack and Kiryu's duel. Aki and the twins said they felt honoured to finally meet Kiryu in person.

Eventually, Yusei decided to brooch the subject of the tournament, "Kiryu? How did you come by the info regarding the tournament?"

Kiryu looked down momentarily, "Well, I suppose you'd want to know. But I'm not sure how you'll take it."

"Why do you say that?" asked Crow.

"Well I did come by this info from an unknown source. It happened about a fortnight ago."

* * *

**_Two weeks ago_**

_Kiryu was sorting through some paperwork, when someone knocked on his door._

_"Yes," he said looking up._

_"A guy just rode into town. He's been asking to see you," the man replied._

_"Who is he?"_

_"Won't give his name. But he seems rather adamant about seeing you, no matter what we say, he won't take no for an answer."_

_Kiryu got up from his desk, and walked outside. There he found some of the townspeople were surrounding a young man wearing a light blue riding suit, with a matching helmet. Since the helmet left the bottom part of his face uncovered, Kiryu could see that this individual was dark skinned. Next to him was a silver D-Wheel, which had a slight dragon motif._

_He noticed Kiryu, and asked; "Are you Kyosuke Kiryu?"_

_"Yes I am. And what of it? Who are you?" he said approaching the D-Wheeler._

_"I'd rather not give my name, I'm trying to keep a low profile."_

_This caught Kiryu's interest, "Are you a criminal?"_

_"No. Think of me as an investigator gathering Intel."_

_Kiryu wasn't really convinced, but thought that if he pushed the subject, it wouldn't get anyone anywhere. So he decided to go along with it._

_"So, what do you want?"_

_The D-Wheeler pulled a picture out of his pocket, and handed it to Kiryu._

_"Do you know that man?" he asked._

_Kiryu studied the picture; it showed a close-up of a man who had fair skin, steel grey eyes, and bleached purple hair, "Yes. That's the Mayor of Neo Domino City."_

_The D-Wheeler seemed to tense up at this fact, and turned to look in the direction of the city, "Is that so?"_

_"Is that all you wanted to know?"_

_"Yes," he said turning back to face Kiryu, "thank you for your time. I do apologize for the disturbance."_

_"Well, if you wanted to really apologize, why don't we have a Duel? We don't get many visitors, and I've already beaten the local competition."_

_He thought about this for a moment, "Huh, why not? I need to let off some steam."_

_He detached his duel disk from the bike, and stood opposite of Kiryu._

* * *

_A while later and Kiryu couldn't believe how strong his opponent had been. He seemed to radiate an aura that he'd never felt before, and his skills were comparable to that of Jack's or Yusei's._

_"So, how was that?" he asked._

_"Incredible," Kiryu said, almost to the point of a whisper, "I've never fought anyone like you. You're on a level I've never faced before."_

_"You as well. Your handless combo was quite impressive."_

_He got up and walked over to the mysterious duellist. They shook hands, before the duellist walked back to his D-Wheel._

_"As thanks for such a super-intense duel, I'll tell you something interesting."_

_"What?"_

_The Duellist gave a slight smirk, "Apparently, that man in the picture I showed you, is planning an international Riding Duel tournament."_

_Kiryu found that highly intriguing, "So you know that man?"_

_"You could say that."_

* * *

The group found Kiryu's explanation very intriguing to say the least. The fact that this duellist seemed to know the mayor of Neo Domino, and that he somehow knew about the tournament.

"What sort of a duellist was he?" said Crow.

"Well, as I mentioned, he was strong and did possess skill. His deck type was dragons, and he seemed to be able to summon the right dragon for the right situation."

"So, he's a Dragon user then?" said Rua.

"Yes, but he isn't like any other Dragon users I've seen. Alongside some of the familiar dragons in his deck, he used a theme of dragons I've never seen, or even heard of, before."

"That's interesting," said Jack.

"But the thing that bugs me the most, is what he said to me before he drove off."

"What did he say," said Yusei.

"He said: 'When you see Fudo Yusei next, be sure to tell him about the tournament'."

That took everyone by surprise.

"H-he knows Yusei?" said Aki.

"I asked him that myself, but all he said was: 'Who doesn't know him nowadays? But yes, I do sort of know him. He may not know me, but we **will **meet soon enough'."

The whole group was left in bewilderment, just who was that mysterious duellist?

* * *

**Later; Outside Satisfaction Town**

Yusei and the gang were boarding the helicopter, while Kiryu waved farewell from the town entrance. The group waved back as they boarded, and soon they were in the air, heading for the twins vacation home.

After a while, the group decided they'd get the recent revelation off their chests sooner rather than later, by trying to figure out who that Duellist was.

"All we know is that he was a young man with dark skin, who could be similar in age to you three," said Carly.

"As for the Duellist angle, he's skilled and uses dragons," said Ruka.

"Those facts don't really tell us anything. Without knowing any other physical traits, it's practically impossible to work out who he is," said Jack.

"Well, there's the fact that he seems to know Yusei," said Crow.

"But those things don't sound familiar to me in the slightest," said Yusei, who gripped his hair in mild frustration.

"If you don't know him, then I guess there's nothing you can do about it," said Aki, who pulled him closer to her.

The group fell silent, before Rua broke the tension, "Hey, I know this is bugging us a quite bit, but why don't we just enjoy the rest of the trip. We'll arrive in about an hour and a half, and I'd like us all to just kick back and relax."

No one could argue with that. They had come out here to relax and have a good time, this helped Yusei remember his personal reason for all this. He cast a glance at Aki, and prayed once more that nothing would go wrong.

* * *

**That Evening**

The group looked out of the window and saw their destination. The village looked to be a moderate size, given its location on the coast. Up on a nearby cliff overlooking the village, was a villa, which looked very extravagant compared to the village below it.

"That's where we're staying?" asked Crow.

"Yes, that's it," said Ruka.

The helicopter landed on the helipad, and the group disembarked. Rua and Ruka said that they should get themselves settled for the rest of the day, then tomorrow, they could explore the village, and have some fun on the beach.

Everyone was in agreement, and soon, living arrangements were agreed upon. Crow, Rua, and Ruka had their own rooms, while Jack and Carly, along with Yusei and Aki, shared the last two rooms.

In Yusei and Aki's room as they unpacked Yusei realised that he couldn't find the small box, _Odd. I know I didn't leave it behind. Let's see, I put it in a larger suitcase so I could pocket it easily, without her noticing. Is it in the one Aki's checking? _"Aki?"

"Hm?"

"Could I check that suitcase for a minute?"

"Why?"

Yusei thought quick, "I…just want to be sure we didn't leave anything behind in Satisfaction Town."

Aki allowed him and, while her back was turned, he found what he was looking for. He quickly slipped it into his pocket, and said, "Yeah, we've got everything."

Aki thought his behaviour was a little odd. After all, Yusei was rather mindful, but she decided not to make anything of it.

* * *

A little later in Jack and Carly's room, Jack had just finished sorting through their luggage, while Carly took a shower. After their frisky activity a couple of nights before, Jack found it harder than ever to resist the urge to just go in there and feel her naked body all over. But he told himself to just calm down. After all, everyone knew they'd had sex, and he wanted to save the two of them any more embarrassment.

After a while, Carly came out. When Jack turned to face her, he saw she was wrapped only in a towel.

"Hi, sexy," she said in a rather seductive tone.

"Wow, I didn't take you for the type who'd be so willing to oblige me."

"You made it _so _enjoyable, so why shouldn't I be willing?" she said as she sauntered over and kissed him softly.

"Alright, you little minx," said Jack as he broke the kiss, accompanied with a slight chuckle, "after we have dinner alright?"

"Ok, babe."

* * *

Meanwhile, Rua came to check on his sister, who had finished packing her stuff away. She turned and noticed her brother standing in the doorway.

"Is there a problem?" she asked.

"No. Just remembering when we last came here. One of the times our parents actually spent time with us."

"Yeah, that was our last outing with our parents. And a few days after we came back, we met Yusei for the first time."

The twins spent a few moments in silence as they remembered that trip, before Ruka spoke up, "Speaking of Yusei, what do you suppose he's up to?"

Ruka was referring to the fact that Yusei was the one who thought up this trip, but wanted the twins to take the credit for the idea.

"Good question. There must be a good reason, and I have a feeling that we'll find out by the end of this vacation."

* * *

While Aki got into a new outfit for dinner, Yusei stepped out of the room for a bit and decided to go speak with Crow. Arriving at the ginger haired duellist's door, he knocked and after hearing a reply, entered.

"So Yusei, what brings you here?"

"I'm still a little bothered about what Kiryu told us," he said with a sigh.

"Really? Well, I honestly can't blame you. But I think you should just put this aside and enjoy the rest of our vacation."

"I wish I could," Yusei said, looking out the window, "but I feel like this could really be important. What if that Duellist is someone from my past?"

"Well, Kiryu did say that you don't know him, but he knows you. That could mean he's simply taken an interest in you. You are pretty famous."

"I don't know. Call me paranoid, but I feel like there's more to it than that."

* * *

After Yusei and Crow finished their conversation, they joined the rest of the group for dinner. The chat that they engaged in was a lot more light-hearted than the one on the helicopter.

That night, Jack and Carly were having another dance of passion under the covers, but this time they made sure that they weren't being too loud. Afterwards, the couple lay together, basking in post-coital bliss.

"Hey," said Carly.

"Yes?" Jack replied.

"It made me really happy that you confessed your feelings to me. I never would have thought that we could be happy like this."

"Yeah, I didn't think I'd ever have a happy relationship with a girl like this."

"Jack, would you ever consider marriage?"

Jack took a moment to think on the question, "That's something I would have to have a real long think on," he said as he embraced Carly.

* * *

Meanwhile, in Yusei and Aki's room, Yusei woke up at sound of someone shifting on the bed; Aki was snuggling up closer to him. He noted that she was panting a little, and she had a distressed look in her eye.

"Another bad dream?" he said, stroking her hair.

Aki nodded in response.

"Want to talk about it?"

Aki shook her head, "Not if I can help it."

Yusei decided not to push the matter further, as he held her close. Aki's breathing slowed as she snuggled with Yusei. If anything, she enjoyed this physical contact with him.

* * *

**Next Morning**

"Time for some Fun!" said Rua.

The group had arrived at the beach, ready for a day of pure fun. Rua and Ruka had rented a beach hut, so they could store their stuff, as they planned to spend a good majority of their morning.

The four guys were already setting things up, while the girls were getting changed into their swimsuits in the hut. Yusei and Jack worked to set up the beach umbrella, while Crow and Rua set up the beach chairs.

Soon, the girls were walking up to their spot; Ruka was wearing a standard green one-piece swimsuit, Carly, an orange bikini, and Aki wore a deep red two-piece, with a floral patterned sarong tied at her waist.

Seeing the girls, who were all very attractive, in swimsuits which accentuated their sexy figures, had quite an effect on the guys, who stared in wonderment.

Crow was the first to come back to his senses, and saw that the other three were still staring. He decided to get them to snap out of it, before the girls got mad at them, "With you guys staring at them like that, there are _so_ many jokes I could make right now."

"What'd you say?!" the three of them said in unison.

Crow's plan evidently worked.

"Is there a problem?" asked Ruka.

"No," said Rua, who had to look away almost right away, in order to hide his blush.

Ruka smiled, "I take it I look good in my swimsuit?"

"Yeah, I might have to be on guard."

"Why's that?"

"Some perv might like the look of you too much."

Ruka giggled a little, "I'll watch myself."

Carly sauntered up to Jack, wrapping her arms around him, and placing a kiss squarely on his lips.

"So? What do you think, your majesty?" she said in playful tone.

Jack glanced down, his gaze fixing inadvertently on her cleavage. He blushed a little, "A-all things considered, you look quite stunning."

Carly unwrapped her arms from him, and smiled warmly at him, causing his heart to skip a beat.

"So, uh, Yusei?" said Aki, who was looking down a little, and holding her wrist, "Um, how…how do I look?" she was a little embarrassed, because this was the first time she was showing him so much of her skin.

"You look wonderful Aki," he said with a warm smile.

Aki looked up at him, and felt her face getting warmer. Seeing Yusei's well sculpted body, made her heart beat faster.

"So," said Crow, "are we going to stand here all day?"

* * *

**Later**

Jack and Carly came back with some food for the group. Noticing Rua wasn't with them, Jack asked; "Where's your brother Ruka?"

Ruka pointed in the direction of the ocean. Jack and Carly turned to see Rua striking an incredible scene, as he surfed through the waves.

"He can surf?" said Carly.

"Pretty good, isn't he? He's got more skills than I think any of us gave him credit for," said Crow.

"I'm really proud of him. He's grown up so much," said Ruka.

As they watched Rua surf it up, Yusei noticed Aki applying sun screen to herself.

"Do you get burnt easily?" he asked.

Aki looked up, "Yeah. I've got very fair skin, so I bypass the tanning stage completely."

Yusei chuckled, as he found her choice of words a little amusing.

"Um, Yusei?"

"Yes."

Aki blushed a little, "Could you apply this to my back please?" she said, holding out the bottle.

Yusei felt his heart skip a beat, "Uh, sure."

Aki turned around, and undid the top part of her swimsuit, holding it so it didn't slip off her chest. Yusei knelt down and started to rub the sun screen on her back. As he did so, he felt his trunks get tighter, her skin was so soft and smooth and this was the most intimate contact he'd had with her so far.

Aki was in a similar state, her face had become flushed and hot, and she was beginning to enjoy the feel of his firm hands on her back.

"How's that?" he asked when he finished.

"T-that's fine," she said, a little disappointed that he stopped touching her. She then re-tied her top.

The pair spent a moment in awkward silence, until Carly butted in.

"So," she said, with a goofy grin on her face, and holding up her camera, "would you both like a copy?"

Both Yusei and Aki took a moment to realise what Carly meant, "When did you get a picture?!" Aki said, all flustered.

"While you both weren't looking, obviously," Ruka said, unable to contain a giggle.

When Rua came back after having his fill of surfing, the group settled down for lunch. As they ate, Jack decided to brooch the one subject that still had everyone biting their nails.

"You know, I'm starting to wish we never asked Kiryu about that," said Crow.

"But I think I might have figured out how that duellist might know Yusei."

This got everyone's attention, "He said Yusei didn't know him, but he knew Yusei. That indicates that the two of you have never met."

"We've already come to that conclusion Jack," said Aki.

"Yes, but what if Yusei's parents knew his parents?"

That had never occurred to anyone, and it was the only assumption that made any sense. Perhaps the duellist knew Yusei through one of his parents, who could have been either friends or colleagues of Yusei's parents.

"But most of my father's colleagues were killed in Zero Reverse. So they couldn't have been in Japan at the time."

"Unless he came from a background like us," said Crow, "The orphanage we grew up in wasn't the only one around."

"Yeah. And if that were the case, he may have had a picture which showed them together," said Rua.

After that, everyone decided that they wouldn't talk of this anymore, and they would focus on enjoying their vacation.

* * *

**After lunch**

The gang decided to pass the rest of their time by playing a few games. While Yusei and Rua set up some volleyball posts, the rest were playing something that presented a slight challenge.

Crow was blindfolded and held a bat, a little to his right was a watermelon that was placed roughly twelve paces away from him. The objective of the game is to try and guess where the fruit is, while people shout directions. When you've located it, you smash it.

However, when people give directions, they're not entirely honest. As Jack had learnt, believing Carly had given him the correct direction, but it ended with him learning never to fully trust his girlfriend with this sort of thing again.

So now Crow was going to have a crack of the whip, but he was getting really confused; after being blindfolded he had to spin around on the spot a few times, so he didn't know which direction he was facing, and he didn't know who was lying about its location.

Ruka said it was in front of him, with a distance of six paces.

Aki insisted it was off to the right with a distance of ten paces.

Carly gave him a set of very precise directions, telling to turn to his right slightly and then walk twelve paces. But immediately afterwards, Jack said not to fall for it, and that it was in the other direction.

_With everyone giving you a different set of directions, it's practically impossible to tell who's telling me the truth. Let's try and narrow it down.  
__Jack is probably lying, he'd never let me have an easy win, but he probably at least doesn't want me to fall to Carly's tricks, seeing that's what did him in. So, between Ruka and Aki, I think Ruka's probably telling the truth._

So, Crow walked six paces forward and then swung the bat down hard, only to have it connect with sand.

"Sorry Crow but, I lied," said Ruka, with a giggle.

"What?! Then who's telling the truth?" said Crow, as he took off the blindfold.

Carly raised her hand.

"Are you serious?! You totally threw me off Jack!"

"And that surprises you?" Jack said in a calm tone.

Yusei and Rua called the group over, having finished setting up the volleyball posts. The group split themselves up evenly; Yusei, Crow and Aki on one team, with Jack, Rua and Ruka made up the other team. Carly would act as judge, and take pictures of the game.

"Well, it's a little different from duelling, but don't think I'll let you win easily Yusei," said Jack.

"Don't get too cocky, Jack," said Yusei.

This brief exchange made everyone else on the court wonder if they would have to watch their heads, as Jack and Yusei might end up putting a bit more force into their deliveries.

Jack made the first serve, Yusei countering and sending the ball back. They were playing a one hour game and the first team to reach twenty would be the winners. Throughout the course of the game the advantage bounced back and forth between the teams, and by the deadline the match ended with the scores tied.

"Wow, that was exhilarating," said Ruka, as the group took a moment to rest.

"Well, after this we'll head back to the villa. I'm sure we've had more than our fill of the beach for today," said Rua.

No one could argue with that, they all had quite a day, and they still had quite a bit of their vacation left ahead of them.

* * *

**Back at the villa**

After dinner, Aki decided to take a shower. Stepping in, she sighed as the warm water ran over her, soothing her nerves. However, she couldn't stop her mind from wondering, as once again, she was getting that vile image in her head.

_I can't believe that I once found that enjoyable. Now whenever I think about it, it sends shivers down my spine. And worst of all, it's cutting into my relationship with Yusei. When I started to develop feelings for him, I decided that I wouldn't want him to know, in case he looked down on me for what I did.  
__But he told me that he now loves me body and soul. So, maybe I should consider telling him? Otherwise our relationship isn't going to progress any further. No, he's the one person who can never know!_

Still thinking on this, Aki stepped out of the shower and re-entered the bedroom. She noted that Yusei wasn't in the room, and remembered that he went downstairs to get them some drinks. This gave her some time to think about what to do.

_Well, we've been dating for a while now, and I've always had little fantasies about him, so maybe I should give it a try. He's shown me that he's eager, so I guess as long as I'm fine with it, he shouldn't have a problem with it._

* * *

A while later, Yusei came back into the room, "Aki? I've got the…drinks."

Yusei was a little distracted by the sight before him; Aki was on the bed, lying on her front, her head resting on her arms, and wearing nothing but her underwear.

She smiled at him warmly, "Leave them on the table."

As he did so, Yusei said, "Um, any particular reason you're wearing little to nothing?"

"Hm? As I recall, you seem pretty eager to see me with even less than this on. So, have you had second thoughts?"

"No, no! I mean, don't get me wrong, you're very attractive and…sexy."

Aki smiled at those words, "I know you're not the type to have overly perverse thoughts about your girlfriend. I would assume, then, that you only want to show me how much you love me?"

"Yes Aki. I'd never do anything that would hurt you."

"Then come here," she said holding out her hand.

Yusei removed his jacket, and joined her on the bed. Aki lay on her back as he climbed on top of her, removing his shirt.

"You're sure about this?" he asked.

Aki nodded, as she ran her hands over his well-toned chest. Taking that as conformation that she wanted this, he leaned down and kissed her fully on her lips. She moaned as he deepened the kiss, probing her lips with his tongue.

They continued kissing passionately for about a few minutes, while their hands roamed over each other, before breaking the kiss.

"You're so soft Aki," Yusei whispered into her ear.

"Thanks, you're rather warm Yusei," she said.

Things were going smoothly, until Yusei reached back for the clip on her bra, and whispered, "Please be mine."

All of a sudden, Aki pushed him off her and scooted to one side of the bed. Yusei looked at her confused, and saw that she was rather distraught.

"Aki?"

"I'm sorry Yusei. I thought that I would be alright, but I'm not. I…I just can't get that vile image out of my head whenever I think about us doing this! It just won't go away, even in my sleep!"

Yusei came over and held Aki close, "Is this about those bad dreams you've been having lately?"

Aki nodded.

"You want to talk about it?"

Aki didn't respond right away, and when she did, she removed herself from his embrace to in order to look him in the eye.

"I was too afraid to talk to you about this, because I wasn't sure how you'd react. But I guess that I have to tell you if we want to go further with our relationship. Just so you know, not even my parents know about this."

Yusei told her that he understood.

"Yusei, I'm…not…," Aki sighed, "I'm not a virgin."

Suddenly it all made sense, Aki probably had a traumatic experience and it was getting to her, "When, and with whom?"

"That's the thing. It happened while I was still a member of the Arcadia Movement."

"Back then?"

"Yes. As you know, I was thankful to Divine back then, he gave me a home and accepted me. I was loyal to him, and I did admire him as well. But," she said casting her gaze downward, "over time that admiration developed into a naïve infatuation."

Yusei was starting to get uncomfortable with the direction this was going.

"One time, he…invited me into his bed, and took me in that one night. Back then I didn't know any better, he had a charming smile and told me he loved me. He said he would make my time with him pleasurable, and I didn't think twice."

"So," said Yusei, a little disturbed at what he was hearing, "when you found out that Divine was actually using you for his own ends?"

Aki began to tear up, "The reason I ran out of the room when I heard that, was not because I didn't want to believe that he used me, it was because I realised that he lied about everything he said to me. He didn't 'love' me, he just thought I was a sexy little thing for him to play with."

Aki started sobbing, she had told Yusei her darkest secret, and she was frightened at what he would do after hearing that. She waited to hear him belittle her for being so gullible, or for having sex with a man like Divine.

Instead, Aki froze when she felt him push her gently down onto the bed, and then pull the blanket over them. As she looked at him, she only saw a comforting look in his eyes.

"You're…not mad? I mean, how could you just act like that after hearing what I just told you?"

"Because, like I said back then, I have no right to reject you, and I said that when we were just friends. Now we've moved on, and I feel even stronger about it. So take all the time you want to get over it, I can wait."

Aki took a moment to process what she just heard, and started crying again, this time it was out of happiness. She was happy because Yusei still loved her, even after hearing her most forbidden secret. Aki now knew she really did belong at Yusei's side.

Yusei wrapped his arm around his girlfriend, as she continued to weep in joy.

* * *

**Next Chapter Preview: **The gang prepare for a local village festival, one inspired by a very unique legend. As the seven friends have a ton of fun, Yusei decides to finally confront Aki with a question that will change their lives forever.

* * *

**Hoshistar: I know some people will probably hate me for implying a sexual relationship between Aki and Divine, but I'm not the only one who thought this up. There is a 5D's fanfic which depicts them in very seedy situations.**

**Yusei: Oh well. That just gives us all another reason to despise him.**

**Hoshistar: Didn't think I'd ever here you say something like that. Thanks for reading, and I would like to apologize in advance, as I'm starting a full time training course, my time will be limited.  
But I still plan to continue as best as I can. This should only last for the remainder of the year.**

**Yusei: See you next time.**


	9. Vacation Part 3: Festival and Future

**Hoshistar: Well it wasn't quite the end of November, but the very start December will do.**

**Yusei: We're all glad you were patient with this update.**

**Hoshistar: So, here's the final chapter of the Vacation arc, and this is where you'll be in the major spotlight.**

**Yusei: No kidding. *sweatdrop* Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's doesn't belong to Hoshistar17, this fanfic is done for fun, not for profit.**

* * *

Team 5D's' vacation had been one all seven of the group had enjoyed. Spending some of it on the beach, going out from the area to have a look around, and do some souvenir shopping, and sometimes they would also have a break and just stay in the villa.  
Now that their vacation was drawing to a close, the group were preparing for one final evening out in the village; their vacation was timed so the group could take part in a local festival that's held every year. This meant that both the guys and the girls had to spend most of the first half of the day to get ready, which for Carly meant trying to convince Jack to wear a yukata for the festival.  
"I don't have to wear one, you know," he protested for the umpteenth time.  
"But Jack, the rest of us are going to be wearing one. Even Crow, and I didn't think he was the type to do so," said Carly as she continued to argue her point.  
"Look Carly, it just isn't my style," he said turning on his heel.  
He was about to walk off, when Carly said; "You realize that you _will_ stand out more if you _don't_ wear one. You never know, we may run into a news reporter."  
Jack froze at this comment, "Make sure it's white then," he said, continuing on his way.  
Carly had to chuckle.

* * *

Crow was in the living area, watching the TV, when Jack walked in, looking rather put out.  
"Is there a problem?" he asked.  
Jack huffed, "Carly demanded that I wear a yukata for the festival this evening."  
Crow tried not laugh at that, "You put up a fuss over that? Come on, I know they're not your style, heck they're not really _my _style, but it definitely helps to get you in the right frame of mind for a traditional festival like this."  
"If you say so," Jack said, still not entirely convinced.

* * *

Rua and Ruka were preparing their yukata for the evening, and were excited about going to this festival again.  
"I remember we really enjoyed when we came here last time all those years ago. I wonder if they'll still allow people into that cave," said Ruka.  
"I hope so. I think everyone will enjoy hearing that story, since we've gotten really steeped in mystical lore, due to our pasts as Signers," replied Rua.  
There was a knock on their door, Ruka got up to answer it. On the other side was Yusei.  
"Hi Yusei, is there something you want?" said Ruka.  
"Do you think I could step in for a bit?"  
"Sure."  
Yusei stepped into the room, Rua paused what he was doing and straightened up.  
"I'd just like to thank you guys for doing all of this," said Yusei.  
The twins exchanged glances before Rua spoke, "No problem, that's what friends are for."  
"But Yusei," said Ruka, "is there a reason you wanted no one to know that this was your idea?"  
Yusei didn't reply straight away, "Yes, there is. But you won't find out until we get back."  
"Why's that?" said Rua.  
"Let's just say, it's something I've had to think long and hard on, but now I'm sure that I've made the right decision."  
With that Yusei bowed and left the room.  
"So, he _does_ have a reason," said Ruka.  
"And I'm sure it has something to do with his girl," Rua said, with a sly grin.  
Ruka chuckled.

* * *

Yusei entered the room he and his girlfriend shared. Aki was in front of the mirror, holding her floral yukata against herself, seeing how she looked, when she noticed Yusei had entered.  
"You don't need to do that. You'll look great in it Aki," he said walking over to her.  
"I think," she said, putting the yukata on the bed, "that you need to realize that a woman can be concerned about her looks."  
She walked up to Yusei and leaned up to him, placing a kiss upon his lips, the sudden action leaving him a little dazed. Aki giggled, before hugging him. Yusei returned it, running his fingers through her long burgundy locks.  
"How've you been lately?" he asked gently.  
Aki waited a little before responding, "I've been sleeping much better than I have been recently. Yusei, are you getting impatient with me?"  
"No Aki, I said I would wait till _you_ were ready, and I intend to stand by that," he said letting go of her, so he could look her straight in the eye, "Take your time, I can wait."  
Aki smiled sweetly at him, "Thank you," she whispered.  
After Aki put her yukata away and headed out of the room, Yusei took the opportunity to make sure his little box was still where he left it. After confirming that it was, he got his kinchaku and placed the small box inside.  
_ Doing this now means I don't have to worry about her seeing it, _Yusei inhaled slightly, tonight was the night and so far all was well, _After tonight, my life with Aki will never be the same._

* * *

**That Evening**

The group were getting ready to head out to the festival, all of them were in their yukata, Jack still not looking like he's happy about wearing one.  
"Will you get a grip, you've only got to wear it tonight," said Carly.  
Jack, still not looking best pleased nonetheless replied, "Fine. How long will this take?"  
"A while, three hours at most. That's normally how long it takes when we'll get there to when the fireworks are set off," said Ruka.  
Jack decided to relent, complaining wouldn't do him any good.  
"Where _are_ those three?" he was referring to Crow, Yusei and Aki.  
"I assume Yusei and Aki are just spending some time together, as for Crow I have absolutely no idea," said Rua.  
Presently they heard someone coming down the stairs, "So, it looks like we're just waiting for Yusei and Aki then."  
Jack was the first one to turn to Crow, "Hm, it's been a while since I've seen you with your hair like that."  
As the other three turned to see Crow, they were amazed at how different he looked; his hair had been let down, coming down to just above his shoulders looking very similar to how Aki used to style hers when she was younger. From the top right a pair of cowlicks came down to the left side just in front of his bangs, the points coming over his nose.  
"We've known each other for how long, and this is the first time we've seen you with your hair down?" said Ruka.  
"You look so different," said Carly.  
"Well," said Crow, looking a tad flustered, "I much prefer wearing a headband, but I thought it would look odd with a yukata."  
"Yeah it would look weird, that's for sure," Rua said, before Ruka slapped his arm and told him not to be rude.  
The group didn't have to wait long before the last two members of the group appeared, as Yusei and Aki came into the room.  
"Sorry for the wait, I needed help tying the obi," Yusei admitted, before noticing Crow, "Wow, sure haven't seen you like that for ages."  
"Doesn't really suit him though," Aki said rather flatly.  
Crow sweat dropped as he tried not to lose his composure.  
"And you call me rude," Rua whispered to his twin.  
"Well," said Carly, "Since we're all here, shall we go?"  
Everyone agreed and left the house, heading for the festival.

* * *

**The Festival**

The festival setup was just like any other, rows of booths selling souvenirs and food. There were also some which offered some games to play. Hanging between the booths were rows of paper lamps that were blue and red, placed in an alternating sequence.  
After arriving, Rua said he'd check and see if a certain area was open to the public. He and Ruka agreed to stay in touch, so he could find his way back to the group. After he left, the rest of the group started to really take in their surroundings.  
"Blue lamps? That's a little unusual isn't it?" said Carly.  
"There is a very big significance behind them," said Ruka, "It relates to a local legend in this area, which is the centre focus of the festival. There is a cave that details the legend, which was open to the public when we came here last."  
"That sounds interesting. Is it still open?" asked Yusei.  
"That's what Rua has gone to check out."  
The group spent a little time walking about, seeing what was available, when Rua came back.  
"Good news; the cave is still open to the public."  
"Oh that's good to know," said Ruka. "Let's head there now. After that we're all free to do what we want."  
Everyone agreed to this idea and headed for the cave.

* * *

Team 5D's arrived at the cave, it looked like it had been here for a great deal of time. On either side of the entrance were small statues depicting rather unique looking figures; they were humanoid, but they wore very outstanding clothing, which looked almost mythical, and very prominent pendants. The thing that most of the group took interest in was the fact that their faces lacked a visible nose or mouth.  
"Are they wearing masks or something?" said Crow.  
"No, that's how those beings actually look," said Ruka.  
The rest of them, except her brother, turned to her with a questioning look.  
"Well, you'll see when we're inside," she said.  
They entered the cave, it was illuminated by a number of lights, so people could 1: see where they were walking and 2: more importantly, they could see the elaborate carvings on the cave walls.  
They were all astounded by what they saw; a series of carvings on the wall depicting what looked like a war between beings who only slightly resembled humans.  
"Is this what the festival is held for?" asked Aki, her voice filled with wonder.  
"Yeah, when we visited this place the last time, before meeting all of you, we fell in love with the legend detailed here," said Rua, "It goes back to around just the onset of the Tokugawa dynasty; that's when this legend was written here."  
"What's it about?" asked Jack.  
"It's called: 'Fable of the Clashing Stars'," the twins said together.

* * *

**_Fable of the Clashing Stars_**

_Long ago, there existed a world completely unlike ours. It was a world that shone bright crimson, the land was covered with strange crystals, the sea was poisonous and the sky was illuminated by an Indigo sun._

_The beings who lived on this world were masters of controlling a multitude of energies, which were spread out across the world's surface. One being, the most powerful of his kind, sought to control the greatest power in existence._

_This great power had been split into 100 pieces, due to the wide belief that it was beyond any one beings control &amp; a war broke out between those who wanted this power to remain sealed and the Great One who wanted to control it._

_As the war raged on, a young denizen of this world, who had been spending his time travelling and learning more about the powers that existed on his world, began to question the reasons for waging a war for a forbidden power while endangering innocent lives._

_Believing that his world should work towards a bright future, united as one, he gathered a group of young but strong individuals whose mastery of their powers were similar to his own. The group of seven took over command of the forces who were protecting the Ultimate power and began to fight back._

_As the war continued, the seven young warriors were blessed by seven divine beings, who saw their endeavour as a truly noble and heroic effort; a Demon lord, a Saint, a Swordsman, a Sea Guardian, a Huntress, and finally; two mighty Dragons born from the stars. Blessed by these almighty beings, the seven warriors were able to turn the tide against their enemy._

_The war raged on, each side racing to acquire the 100 fragments of the Ultimate power, until, after the war had raged on for a one full year, each side had acquired 50 pieces each._

_During the height of the final decisive battle, the young warrior came face to face with the Great One who sought the Ultimate power, and they engaged in a final fight to decide the fate of their world._

_The young warrior came to realize the extent of his opponent's power when he summoned a wicked dragon which harnessed an energy on par with the Ultimate power: Chaos, a power many had attempted to harness, but had never succeeded. This was due, in part, to the fact that Chaos was what kept the Universe in balance; who could hope to harness a power with so great an influence?_

_This was not enough to deter the young warrior, for he too had found a mighty ally during his travels: declaring he would not lose to one who desired power for selfish reasons, he summoned a dragon of his own; it was large, majestic, awe-inspiring, and shone with a light that inspired hope in all who gazed upon it._

_With their dragons alongside them and their weapons in hand, the two warriors exchanged blows while their dragons did the same. Their fight was so ferocious that the combatants could be seen clearly in the sky above our world. As a storm raged, a blue star; the young warrior, and a red star; the Great one, flew across the sky so brightly only a blind person wouldn't have been able to see._

_The blazing stars clashed time and again, both warriors trying with all their might to defeat the other, until the young warrior received power from his six comrades, which empowered him and his dragon, and in a mighty burst of energy, the fight was over._

_The Great one and his dragon of Chaos were defeated, the young warrior sealed his adversary's power in a casket and placed it beneath the inhospitable sea, so he would never again harm innocent lives for the sake of his own ambition. Having acquired all 100 pieces of the Ultimate power, he scattered its pieces throughout the Cosmos, so no one would be able to use it._

_With the war finally over, the group of seven young warriors were hailed as the noblest and bravest of their race, and were elevated to the throne of their world. Afterwards the seven of them, now known to their kind as the Seven Emperors, began their new endeavour to turn their world into a utopia, which would shine throughout the Cosmos, and inspire many to a bright future._

_And so we, on our world, celebrate our journey to our future by recalling that spectacular clash of a blue and red star._

* * *

After the twins had finished, the group left the cave and made their way back to the main festival, so they could enjoy the rest of their evening.  
"That was a really interesting legend," said Carly.  
"So, what, were those guys aliens or something?" asked Crow.  
Ruka shrugged, "No one really knows. Looking at how some things are stated in that legend that would appear to be the case."  
"But the thing is," said Rua, "if that were true, they must have been really close to Earth if they could be seen in the sky."  
"Well if that was written around the beginning of the 17th century, there wouldn't have been anyone who could've known," said Jack.  
"To celebrate our journey to our future, huh?" Yusei said to himself.  
"Did you say something?" asked Aki.  
Yusei started a little, "Uh, just talking to myself."  
Aki dismissed this and they continued on their way with the others.  
_ Funny, that journeying to ones future is the driving point of the story, considering tonight, I might be taking the biggest step towards my future, _Yusei thought to himself, _And not just me, for someone else as well, _he thought looking at Aki.

* * *

Returning to the festival site the group decided to start the proper fun, first they got some food and drinks while they walked around seeing all the various booths that had been set up, some sold masks, others had games like cork gun, and goldfish scooping.  
"Do they do the Bon-odori?" asked Carly.  
"Well, it's not that specific dance, but they do have a local dance before they do the fireworks," said Ruka.  
Jack caught wind of this, "You want a dance, don't you?"  
"Yep," Carly said smiling.  
"I won't complain. It might be…interesting."  
Carly glommed onto his arm, giggling happily.  
Crow smiled seeing his adopted brother getting on so well with a girl; back when they were kids he never would've thought that was possible.  
"What are you smiling about?" asked Rua.  
"A long time ago, I thought Jack would be the last guy on earth to get himself a girlfriend," he replied.  
"You ever think about getting into a relationship?"  
"Me? Nah, I don't think it's for me. I just want to keep flying free like I already am."  
Rua nodded, "Makes sense."  
"How about you?" Crow asked, genuinely curious, "I noticed you and Ruka are wearing matching rings."  
Rua smiled, "These represent our promise to each other, that if we do find a person whom we want to spend the rest of our lives with, the two of us will still remain together."  
"Yeah, I suppose you would think like that," Crow said, placing a hand on his friends shoulder.

* * *

Crow watched as the others danced around the bonfire, Yusei with Aki, Jack with Carly, and the twins were together. He noticed that, while not outright awful, Jack and Yusei clearly looked like their steps needed a bit of work.  
_ Then again I'd probably be just as good, if not worse, _he thought to himself.  
Rua stepped in perfect time with his sister, remembering when they did this years ago, Ruka being genuinely impressed at how much he remembered.  
"Dancing must be like riding a bike, seeing as how you remember this after all this time," she said.  
"Please, give me some credit sis," he said.  
"That was credit you numbskull," she said looking at rather questioningly.  
"Sorry."

* * *

After the bonfire had burned out the dance concluded. The group met back up together, and were preparing to see the fireworks, when Yusei came over to Rua and asked quietly; "Where's the best place to see the fireworks while getting a bit of privacy?"  
Rua was intrigued, but had a good guess what it was about and who it involved, but didn't want to pry, "You can get a good view on that little bridge over the river," he said pointing said bridge out to Yusei.  
"Thanks."  
"No problem."  
Yusei asked Aki to come with him, which confused her slightly, but decided to go along with it. After they left, Rua and Ruka exchanged knowing looks, which intrigued the other three.  
"What are those looks for?" asked Jack.  
"Little trade secret," said Ruka, "Yusei was the one who thought this vacation up, not us."  
The three of them were confused, "Why did you guys say it was your idea, then?" said Crow.  
"That was Yusei. He didn't say, but we feel it has something to do with Aki," said Rua, "That's what we think."  
Carly thought for a moment, "He couldn't be…could he?"  
"What?" said Jack.  
"You don't think he's going to…"

* * *

Yusei and Aki had arrived at the small bridge, there were a few passer-by's, but otherwise, the couple had the privacy they wanted.  
"Why did you suggest we come here Yusei? The fireworks are about to start," she said.  
"I know, but we'll still get a good view from here nonetheless. That and I wanted to spend some time, just being with you," he said smiling at Aki, which caused a faint blush to appear on her face.  
They spent a few moments in silence, before Yusei spoke up again, "Do you remember when we first met?"  
Aki glanced at him before answering, "That depends, are you referring to when I was on a rampage and nearly flattened you with 'Black Rose Dragon', or are you talking about when we met in the hall, before our duel in the Fortune Cup?"  
Yusei thought for a moment, "The latter."  
Aki smiled as she wrapped her arm around his, "It's so strange, back then I thought you were a scary, horrible person. But then I realized that you were giving me more kindness than any other person in my life, and before I realized it, I had fallen in love."  
Now it was Yusei's turn to blush, he was glad that Aki felt so strongly about her feelings, despite the scars Divine had left on her heart and soul.  
His thoughts were interrupted by a whistling sound followed by a loud bang. The pair of them looked up and saw that the fireworks had started; the main colours being blue and red, in order to keep in theme with the legend.  
The legend. Yusei remembered the main point of journeying to one's future, and decided now was as good a time as any.  
He turned to Aki with a serious look in his eyes, which surprised her a bit. Keeping their gazes locked, he steeled himself for what he was about to say and do.  
"Aki, you know that I love you."  
Aki wasn't expecting him to say that, "Of course I know that. Is there a problem?"  
"No, there isn't. It's just after you and the others left eight years ago, I had to try and make sense of my feelings for you, and that continued even after you came back."  
"Yusei I'm not liking the sound of this," Aki said, sounding distressed.  
"I'm sorry," Yusei said rather quickly, "that wasn't my intention," Yusei cursed himself for beating around the bush like he was, _Just say it you moron!  
_ "Ok," he said as he pulled out a small box, which fitted into the palm of his hand nicely, from his kinchaku, "Aki, I love you with all my heart, and after carefully considering this, I've decided that," Yusei had to take in a deep breath, "I want to spend the rest of my life with you," he said as he opened the box: Inside was a silver ring with a ruby jewel on top of it.  
Aki was stunned; a ring, a declaration of love. Was Yusei asking her the question she thought he was asking? No sooner had she finished the thought, when Yusei took the ring, lifted her left hand, placed the ring on her ring finger and said: "Izayoi Aki, will you marry me?"  
Aki felt as though a floodgate of emotions had opened inside her. She couldn't help it as tears of utter joy and happiness ran down her cheeks as she threw her arms around Yusei and embraced him, while giving him her reply: "Yes!"  
Not caring if anyone saw them, the happy couple kissed. They poured so much emotion into it, and for a brief moment, the world only consisted of the two of them.

* * *

**Meanwhile**

As the fireworks continued, the rest of Team 5D's pondered on whether Carly's suspicion of Yusei proposing to Aki could be true.  
It certainly would explain why Yusei had thought the vacation up. If that was indeed what he was doing now, then the group definitely had a promising future ahead of them.  
"There's one thing I don't get though," said Rua.  
"What's that?" asked Ruka.  
"If all he wanted was to propose to her in a nice little location like this, why did he bring the rest of us along?"  
"Do you really have to ask?" said Jack looking rather put out, "Even if he loves her so much that he wants to remain with her for the rest of his life, he won't ever forget us."  
"The same goes for Aki," said Carly, "After all, the thing Team 5D's values above all else, is the bonds they share."  
"I couldn't agree more," said Crow, "Friendship is irreplaceable and love is everlasting it would seem."  
"Yes," said Ruka, "Our future is looking brighter than ever."  
The rest agreed as they continued to watch the fireworks that marked the beginning to a new future, one that would greet Team 5D's when they returned to their Neo Domino City.

* * *

**Next Chapter Preview: **Yusei has proposed to Aki! And Aki has agreed to Marry him! The rest of Team 5D's, as well as their family and friends, prepare for the happy event. But is Seer planning to gatecrash the party?

* * *

**Hoshistar: And there you have it. Next couple of chapters will involve Yusei and Aki as they tie the knot.**

**Yusei: I'm sure there are plenty of readers who are looking forward to that.**

**Hoshistar: Thanks for reading, and being patient with me. See you all in the next one.**


	10. Preparing for the Wedding

**Hoshistar: Whew, managed to get this up before the month was out.**

**Yusei: I must say, you can really type up a chapter when you want to.**

**Hoshistar: Thanks *gasps* Yusei.**

**Yusei: Hoshistar17 makes no attempt to profit from the Yu-Gi-Oh franchise. This story is a hobby.**

* * *

Seer made his way down the corridor, towards his superior's office. Whatever he wanted to speak to him about must have been urgent, as he never really never calls upon him like this, unless it's to do with the DX Grand Prix.

_Has there been some new development? _he wondered to himself.

Presently he arrived at his boss' office, and after knocking, entered, "Is there a problem, sir?"

The man was sitting in his chair, his back to Seer, "No Seer, there is no problem. Just thought that this might pique your interest," he said, turning his chair slightly, so he could slide a holo-projector to Seer.

Seer picked it up, and after turning it on, realized it was a news article with a headline which read: Wedding of the Century? The famous Fudo Yusei &amp; Izayoi Aki tie the knot!

Seer looked up as he turned the projector off, "_This _is what you called me hear for?"

"He thought you'd find it interesting," said a female voice off to Seer's right, "Surely you have to admit that it is quite the event?"

The voice belonged to a young woman who looked to be in her late twenties/early thirties; she had long wavy black hair, alabaster skin, and wore a tight leather suit that didn't leave a lot to the imagination.

"How long have you been there, Lilith?" asked Seer.

"For a while, in fact we all got here a while ago."

After Lilith had finished her sentence, four male figures emerged from the shadows of the dimly lit room. The first was dark haired, he had a flame tattoo over his right eye, and wore a coat with ripped sleeves; Scorch.

The second wore a light green shirt, sky blue trousers, and a headband over his blonde hair which stood up as though he'd been struck by lightning; Zaaper.

The third was a large man who looked like he worked out regularly, he wore a padded shirt and studded trousers and boots; Andro.

The last individual was very simple in his appearance, his hair was stark white, his skin almost a deathly pale, and his eyes were red, marking him as an albino. Any clothing underneath was covered by the black cloak he wore; Lucius.

"Well, after all, you're the one who knows Izayoi personally. Surely that does interest you slightly?" said Lucius.

"Yeah, cause, and do correct me if I'm wrong, but didn't you have a thing, with Izayoi? A certain part, or rather 'part's', of her relationship with your former boss, that you were jealous of?"

As usual, Seer found Zaaper's remarks to be a tad grating, mostly due to the fact that he tends to speak the truth, even if it hurts.

"That's none of your concern. And I no longer feel anything of that nature towards her," Seer said, a bit put off.

"Could have fooled me," said Scorch, "she's the one member of Team 5D's you openly show interest in."

Seer ignored this.

"Unless of course he's just planning to gate-crash the wedding," said Andro, "That would certainly get her attention."

At this, Seer was about to fly into a fit of rage, but was interrupted by their boss, "Enough!"

All of them turned towards him, "We will allow them to enjoy this little festivity, and delay the DX Grand Prix until they've settled. After all, I've waited a very long time for this, I can wait a little bit longer. I called you all here to tell you not to do anything rash, and to just wait until I decide the time is right."

His six subordinates acknowledged his decision, before proceeding to leave the office.

* * *

**Yusei's home**

Yusei, Jack, Crow and Rua were discussing arrangements for the wedding. Aki, Ruka, and Carly were at Carly's apartment, doing the same thing.

"Ok, so, what did you call us here for?" asked Jack.

"Well, I just wanted to discuss what me and Aki had thought of for the wedding with the rest of you. To start off, we managed to secure a venue; the church hall, near the Blue-Eyes Memorial Park."

"That place? Lucky you," said Crow, "So, given how popular that place is to have a wedding, when's the date? A year from now?"

"Actually, about two and a half months from now," said Yusei.

The other three were silent for a moment, before, "WHAT?!"

"How did you manage that?!" asked Rua, "I mean, doesn't it take a long time before you actually have the ceremony?"

"Shall we just say; being famous, and having a senator for a future Father-in-law, has its advantages," was Yusei's reply.

None of them could argue, and with such a deadline, that would mean everyone didn't have any room to slouch.

"Ok, moving on," said Crow, "who's going to be your best man?"

"You, actually," said Yusei, "No offense Jack."

"None taken," said Jack, "He's probably a better option anyway."

_He actually admitted to being inferior to Crow? _thought Rua, _World must be coming to an end._

"So, is there anything else?" said Jack.

"Yeah, I need a new suit for the Wedding, but I'm not sure where to get a decent one," said Yusei.

"Actually, that's something we all could do with," said Rua.

Jack, and Crow nodded in agreement.

"Hey Jack, what about that place where you got that ostentatious suit done for the WRGP opening ceremony?" said Crow.

"Don't go calling my suit ostentatious," Jack said. He then thought for a moment, "Yes that wouldn't be a bad idea."

"So, should we go see what they've got now?" said Rua.

"I'd say that'd be a good idea, given the deadline we're working towards," said Crow.

Having, agreed on the decision, the four friends got onto their D-Wheels, and headed for Neo Domino City.

* * *

**Carly's Apartment**

Carly turned from the kitchen with a tray in her hands, three mugs were placed upon it. She brought it to the coffee table, sitting on the sofa were Ruka and Aki.

"Thanks for helping guys, I'm feeling really nervous about all this," said Aki, looking down in awkward embarrassment.

"It's nothing," said Ruka, placing her hand on Aki's shoulder.

"Yeah, we're here to help," said Carly as she placed the tray onto the table.

Aki thanked them for their support, before they got down to business. Aki told them that thanks to her father's influence, coupled with Yusei fame, the ceremony would be happening in six weeks.

Afterwards, Aki said that she was hoping Ruka would be the Maid of Honour for the ceremony, to which Ruka's reply was, "I would gladly be the Maid of Honour, Aki," she said.

"What about the dress?" Carly asked excitedly, "I bet you'll be wearing your mother's? Assuming of course, that your parents had this style ceremony?"

"Yeah, about that," Aki said looking down awkwardly.

Aki remained silent for a little bit before Carly broke the ice, "What, Aki?"

Aki, with a bit of a blush, showed Ruka and Carly a picture of her in her mother's wedding dress, "This was from yesterday."

"Wow," said Ruka, admiring the elegant white dress, "you look lovely."

"So, what's the problem?" asked Carly.

Aki's blush turned a deeper shade of red, "Given a choice I would love to wear the dress, but…" she paused, before mumbling, "it was a bit tight around the chest area."

There was silence for a moment, before Ruka and Carly tried their hardest to stifle their giggles, which caused Aki to throw them some very murderous glares at the pair.

"Sorry Aki, didn't mean to laugh," said Ruka.

"Yeah, it's just we weren't expecting that," Carly said.

Aki just decided to let by, before she brought up her major concern, "Well, now I'm stuck looking for a reputable shop that does Wedding dresses."

"Surely there would be options here in Neo Domino?" asked Carly.

"Yeah, about six major shops between Satellite and the city itself, all with very good reputations," said Ruka.

Carly didn't need to say another word.

* * *

**Elsewhere**

Seer was frustrated. Very frustrated. Yes he knew that the possibility of Aki marrying Yusei was pretty much guaranteed, but he didn't think it would happen this soon.

_She hated him when they first met. Just allowing her to think for herself, was that all it took?_

Seer then thought about what the others had said earlier. They were correct into guessing that he still feels something for the burgundy haired psychic. He thought she looked positively radiant when he first met her, after Divine had brought Aki off the street and into the Arcadia Movement.

_Divine was sly, convincing her that if she allowed Divine to think for her, she would trust him completely. And he even went as far as using that trust to get her into his bed!_

Seer was jealous of his former master whenever it came to Aki, he admitted to having a number of fantasies about her, which he wished would have come true.

"Damn! If I knew it was just as simple as letting her have freedom of thought, then I would've been able to win her myself!" he said slamming his fist against a wall.

"Still, I was told to not do anything rash. Not that I'll stay away or anything," Seer said, grinning.

* * *

**Neo Tailor shop; Neo Domino City**

The shop owner, Mr. Fujimura, was sitting at the till reading a book. He was an elderly man who'd been in the business for a number of years, his shop was the number one place to get a suit in the city.

But even he had quiet days. Or rather, he didn't have a lot of customers on some days, outside it was anything but quiet.

"What are those people making such a fuss about?" he said to himself.

He got his answer when four young men burst in through the entrance, and almost immediately, plastered themselves against the door, preventing the hyper-enthused crowd from getting in. Mr. Fujimura just stared at the peculiar scene that played out before him.

"Um, can I help you?"

"Yeah, could you lock the door, and put the closed sign up?" said the ginger haired man.

"Why certainly," Fujimura said, getting up and walking briskly over to the door, "If you don't mind me asking, what is going on?" he said, as he locked the door.

"It's been a while sir," said the blonde man, who the man recognized as Jack Atlas.

"Ah, Mr. Atlas, how nice it is to see you again. I take it you were the cause of the commotion outside?"

"Half. The rest were hoping to get a word out of him, since he's engaged," Jack said, placing his hand on Yusei's shoulder.

"Ah, Mr. Fudo, it is an honour," Fujimura said, as he bowed, "Can I assume then, that he requires a suit for his day then?"

"We all do actually," said Jack, "And after you crafted that fine suit for me, for the opening ceremony of the WRGP, your shop has become my number one choice," Jack said with a smile.

"Your words do me proud Mr. Atlas. Well, let's see what's available," he said, leading the four Duellists into the shop's main area, "Did you have anything special in mind, Mr. Fudo?"

"Just a suit that will complement whatever my fiancé decides to wear," Yusei said.

"Do you know for certain what she's wearing?"

Yusei shrugged, "All I know is she's going for a white wedding dress."

Mr. Fujimura nodded, "Well, I'll see what I've got. When's the happy event?"

"About six weeks from now, believe it or not," said Crow.

"Well, well. I'm afraid that won't leave me enough time to do a custom order. I'd have to see what fabrics I'm using, and to get all the parts done to the same standard."

After a while he pulled one suit out, "How about this one?"

Yusei examined it, it certainly looked well made, but he was a little unsure if it would go with whatever Aki chose, "I don't want to seem troublesome, but would it be possible if I came back on a later date, with a photo of the dress my fiancé has picked, and I choose the suit then?"

"Certainly. Wouldn't want the two of you to look mismatched now, would we?" Mr. Fujimura said with a small laugh.

Yusei let himself laugh a little.

"Since we're here, we'll get ours now," said Rua, "We'll be able to cover it."

"Of course. Please have a look around."

As the others went to look for the suits that they wanted, Yusei pulled Mr. Fujimura to the side, "Thank you for helping. As thanks, I'll bring along an invite for the Wedding when I'm in next."

"I would be honoured to attend Mr. Fudo."

* * *

**Elsewhere in the City; Snow-White Dresses**

Aki, Ruka and Carly had already visited two shops for a Wedding dress, but it boiled down to either; they didn't have styles she liked, or the ones she liked ended up having the same problem with the chest area.

So now they were trying yet another shop. Ruka, and Carly understood perfectly that Aki wanted a dress that would look amazing for her special day, but they didn't want to have to end up going to all six shops.

"Ok, you can come back in," the shop owner said, "What do you think of it?"

Ruka and Carly turned to see Aki re-enter the room, wearing a dress which clung to her body from her neck down to her knees where it flared out into a mermaid skirt. She wore gloves that matched the design on her dress.

Ruka and Carly were astonished.

"Aki, you look gorgeous," said Ruka.

"You think so? I feel like this suits me well."

"Oh it does Aki. You've definitely got to go for that," said Carly.

Aki told the shop owner that she wanted the dress, but before she went back to change out of the dress Carly said that she'd take some photos of Aki in the dress.

"Don't show these to Yusei, he'll only be allowed to see you in your dress on the day of the Wedding," said Carly as she got her camera out.

"Of course, but could give me some copies though. I'd like to show to my parents."

* * *

**That Evening; Yusei's home**

Both Yusei and Aki felt like they'd achieved quite a bit in one day. Aki had arrived home after Yusei, telling him not to try and sneak a peek of the dress. He promised he wouldn't, and after she put her dress in the wardrobe, she and Yusei settled down for dinner.

"You did say that I wasn't allowed to look at the dress, but could I at least take a picture with me so the man at the store can pick out an appropriate suit?" Yusei asked, as they ate.

Aki thought for a bit, "Just as long as you don't see it. I want your reaction to be for our Wedding day."

"Ok."

After a little bit Aki chimed in with the one thing that had been on her mind, "Yusei, shall we buy each other's wedding rings?"

Yusei realized that he hadn't thought about that. As long as the rings were bought, the rules concerning them weren't set, but buying each other's did seem like it would be the right thing to do, "Yes let's do that. Our first gifts to each other as husband and wife."

The way Yusei worded it made it sound so romantic that Aki visibly blushed.

After dinner, the betrothed couple settled down for bed.

* * *

**A week and a half later; Izayoi Mansion**

Aki drove her D-Wheel down to her parent's house. The reason for her visit was twofold; her mother was quite keen to see her daughter in her wedding dress, and so did her father. But the main reason for her visit was to ask her parents for advice about something on the wedding day that was weighing on her mind.

Aki arrived and parked her D-Wheel in her parent's drive, before dismounting and going to the front door.

A few minutes after she knocked the door opened and Aki was face to face with her mother.

"Hello Aki," Setsuko said before giving her daughter a hug, which Aki returned.

"Hi Mama," Aki said.

Setsuko and Aki walked into the living area, where Hideo was waiting for them, smiling he walked over to embrace his daughter.

"So, Aki, have you bought the ring you will give to Yusei?" he asked.

"Yes I have. Though it did cost quite a bit," she said, "But it's for Yusei, so I don't mind."

The family sat down for a drink, while Aki prepared herself to talk to her parents about the subject on her mind.

"So Aki, what did you want to talk to us about?" asked Hideo.

Aki remained quiet for a bit, "It's about one part of the wedding day that I'm feeling nervous about. And no, it's nothing to do with the ceremony, or the reception."

"What is it then?" said Setsuko.

"It's…" Aki said before looking down, a blush appearing on her cheeks, "the…Wedding night."

Her parents exchanged glances, this indicated that their daughter and her betrothed hadn't taken their relationship that far yet.

"It's perfectly fine to be nervous," her Mother said.

"It's…not that simple," said Aki.

This confused her parents, "What do you mean?" said Hideo.

Aki then proceeded to explain to her parents about her flings with Divine, and how they had left such an imprint that she just couldn't forget it and was now interfering with her relationship with Yusei.

Her parents were left speechless; their daughter had kept such a dark part of her past to herself, and only now are they made aware of it.

"Why didn't you say anything before?" her Father asked.

"Because I still felt like I was treading a fine line with you. I just felt that if I mentioned anything, you'd be angry at me."

"Aki," said her Father, "we love you. Yusei helped us realize that we shouldn't have pushed you away, and should have given you the support you so desperately needed. I don't blame you, that man was the one at fault for abusing your trust."

"That's right. You were not in the wrong at all," Setsuko said.

Aki looked at her parents, both of them smiling warmly despite what she had told them, that made her feel extremely happy. She went over and hugged them both. Both parents returned the embrace, feeling closer to their daughter than ever.

The family sat down to lunch, where Aki showed her parents the pictures Carly had taken of the dress, both of her parents agreed that she looked wonderful in it.

After an hour Aki got herself ready to leave. She got onto her D-Wheel, and after waving goodbye to her parents, revved her bike and sped back to Yusei's.

"We're watching her leave us again," said Hideo.

"Yes," said Setsuko, wrapping her arm around her husband's, "but this time it's to a new, happy life."

Hideo smiled to his wife, and the pair went back inside.

* * *

**Meanwhile, the Church hall**

Seer was alone in the office. He'd managed to learn from several people that this hall was where the ceremony would happen. In this day and age, everything is recorded on digital archives; events, guests, etc.

So after paying the caretaker a handsome sum, he was able to get in, and access the guest list for the wedding. The man who revolutionized Neo Domino City, and the daughter of a famous senator getting married created quite a list of guests, local or otherwise.

With the amount of people attending, no one would notice if he made a slight addition to the list. Seer grinned as he added his name.

* * *

**That night, Satellite, Yusei's home**

Yusei held Aki close as they lay in bed. Aki enjoyed the feeling of being embraced by Yusei, he made her feel so safe and warm.

She nuzzled against his chest as Yusei stroked her burgundy hair, she really liked when he would touch her gently the way he was doing now, _So why do I get so nervous when we try to get more intimate? _she thought to herself.

_He'd never take advantage of me, he'd make sure I was comfortable. He's not the type who'd force me into anything I wasn't comfortable with._

"Is there something on your mind?" Yusei said.

"Yeah," Aki said quietly, "I'm still agonizing over the wedding night."

Yusei gave her a quick peck on her forehead, "Don't think about it too much."

"But, I shouldn't be getting so flustered over this."

"Aki, don't worry. We'll just deal with it when the time comes. After all, we still have a lot to do, even if we've bought everything that we personally need."

Aki smiled, Yusei really was a nice guy, and he made her feel so happy. She might still find herself wondering about how the night would go, but she'll focus her energy on the entire day as well.

Aki leaned her head up to kiss Yusei, who returned it with the same amount of affection.

"So," said Aki.

"So?" Yusei responded.

"Ready to get married?"

"You bet."

* * *

**Next Chapter Preview: **The day of the Wedding has arrived. Yusei and Aki exchange the rings and their vows to one another, as their friends and family gather to watch the happy event. But what are Seer's intentions, and will he end up ruining everything?

* * *

**Hoshistar17: Ok, I do apologize if the chapter seemed rather lacking, but I hope it was enjoyable, and I'm sure a number of you are waiting for the next chapter.**

**Yusei: Here's hoping nothing else will mess you up.**

**Hoshistar: Aside from my Apprenticeship (which won't bring me screeching to a halt), I hope so too.**


	11. Wedding Day!

**Hoshistar: Faithshipping fans who have been following this story, rejoice!**

**Yusei: _T__hat _chapter you've all been awaiting has finally arrived!**

**Hoshistar: Enjoy this chapter, as Yusei and Aki finally tie the knot.**

**Yusei: Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's doesn't belong to Hoshistar17.**

**Hoshistar: I would like to thank my Mother for proofreading this, and for enhancing the content.**

* * *

Yusei was dressed in his snazzy new suit, being driven to the church in a fancy limousine, with Crow, his best man was with him.

"I am really nervous about this," said Yusei.

"Look, you both practiced your vows non-stop leading up to this, I'm sure it'll be fine."

"I hope you're right."

The limo arrived at the church and Crow grimaced as he looked out the window. "Get ready to be swamped by the media."

"Oh, great." Yusei was not looking forward to having to get through a wall of people just to get into the hall.

* * *

**At that moment at Izayoi Mansion**

Two cars were waiting outside, one for Aki and her maid of honour, Ruka, while the other would take Aki's parents.

Ruka peeked out the window, "I can't believe this, there are already reporters out there waiting to ambush us. Is there any way we can get Aki to the car without the dress being seen too much?"

Aki was feeling really nervous, she was fretting over whether she'd flub her vows, she really wasn't looking forward to having to contend with the media, and worst of all, she was still fretting over the wedding night, of all things!

"I know," said Setsuko, "she could wear a large coat over it. At least until she gets into the car."

"Good idea, I'll go get one," said Hideo.

Ruka noticed Aki, who looked rather worried. She came over to the bride, and placed a hand on her shoulder, making Aki start a little.

"Don't think on it too much, everything will be fine."

"Oh, I hope you're right. I get this feeling that something is just going to go wrong," Aki said, looking even more stressed.

"Aki," said her Mother, "don't think that way. This is perhaps the most pivotal day of your life. Have faith that it will be fine."

"Ok."

Hideo came back into the room with a large coat, "This should do. Now, let's hurry otherwise we'll be late."

Aki nodded as she took the coat.

A few minutes later, they all left the house after having fought off the media, and were on their way to the church.

* * *

**A few minutes later-The Church**

Yusei and Crow were waiting with the minister at the altar, eager for the bride's arrival. Jack, Carly, Rua and Martha were among the guests, as well as Kiryu.

Crow frowned at Yusei. "You have really got to ease up, man. I can feel it from here."

"Try saying that while you're in my position," replied Yusei.

Presently, trumpets could be heard outside, signalling the arrival of the bride.

Outside, the limousine pulled up, and out stepped the Izayois, and Ruka. As soon as the crowd of reporters saw Aki's wedding dress the cameras started flashing. She took her father's arm, to be escorted Aki to her future husband.

"All rise for the bride," said the minister as the doors opened. A young boy, the ring bearer, came in first followed by the young bridesmaids, and then finally, the Bride, whose face was covered by the veil, and her father, as well as her mother and the Maid of Honour.

As they made their way up to the altar, Martha turned to her foster son and smiled. Yusei noticed and smiled back. Turning back to watch as the bride and her company made their way through the church, hihs smile widened at the sight of Aki in her dress; had she ever looked so beautiful?

After escorting their daughter to the altar, Hideo and Setsuko went to their seats, next to Martha. Yusei and Aki exchanged smiles, before turning to face the altar, so the ceremony could begin.

"Dearly beloved," the minister began, "we are gathered here today in the sight of God, to join together this Man and this Woman in holy Matrimony. Into this holy estate these two persons present come now to be joined. If any man can show just cause, why they may not lawfully be joined together, let him now speak, or else hereafter for ever hold his peace."

There was a moment's silence, and one person felt like he should speak out, but felt that he would accomplish nothing, except making a fool of himself. So Seer decided to hold his tongue.

"I require and charge you both, that if either of you know any impediment, why ye may not be lawfully joined together in Matrimony, ye do now confess it. For be ye well assured, that if any persons are joined together other than as God's Word doth allow, their marriage is not lawful," the Minister continued.

"Fudo Yusei, wilt thou take this Woman to be thy wedded wife? Wilt thou love her, comfort her, honour, and keep her in sickness and in health; and, forsaking all others, keep thee only unto her, so long as ye both shall live?"

"I will," Yusei said with confidence.

Martha smiled with pride, at how far her foster son had come.

"Izayoi Aki, wilt thou have this Man to be thy wedded husband? Wilt thou love him, comfort him, honour, and keep him in sickness and in health; and, forsaking all others, keep thee only unto him, so long as ye both shall live?"

"I will," was Aki's response.

Setsuko began to tear up a little at seeing her daughter recite her vows. Hideo noticed and put an arm around her shoulder, holding her close.

Turning to face each other, the pair started to recite their vows to one another, with Yusei beginning. "I, Fudo Yusei take you, Izayoi Aki, as my wedded Wife, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, till death us do part."

Aki smiled before she began to say her vows. "I, Izayoi Aki, take you, Fudo Yusei as my wedded Husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, till death us do part."

The ring-bearer stepped forward. Taking one of the rings, the minister said to Yusei. "The wedding ring is a symbol of eternity, an outward sign of an inward and spiritual bond which unites two hearts in endless love. And now, as a token of your commitment to forever be united in marriage, you, Fudo Yusei, may place the ring on the finger of your bride."

Yusei took the ring. "Aki, I give you this ring as a symbol of my love and faithfulness to you." Yusei slipped the ring on her finger.

"By the same token, Izayoi Aki," the minister said as he took the second ring, "you may place the ring on the finger of your groom."

"Yusei, I give you this ring as a symbol of my love and faithfulness to you." She slipped the ring on Yusei's finger.

Crow and Ruka exchanged smiles.

The minister then said the words that most couples wait for. "I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

Turning to face each other, Yusei lifted Aki's veil. Her amber-brown eyes shimmered as she gazed into his azure eyes, just like eight years ago. They exchanged loving smiles before Aki wrapped her arms around his shoulders, as he wrapped his own arms around her waist, their lips met in a tender soft kiss, their first as a married couple.

The guests all stood and applauded, as did Ruka and Crow. All were moved at what was considered as the perfect union.

Afterwards, the minister led Yusei and Aki into a separate room, along with Crow and Ruka. Inside, the couple signed their marriage registration forms, Crow and Ruka being the witnesses for this.

After exiting the room, the couple walked down the aisle out of the church, with all of the guests following. Once outside, the couple were showered with rose petals, with the female guests crowding forward. Smiling, Aki turned and threw her bouquet backwards; she turned back, to see Carly holding it, and Jack blushing.

* * *

**A few minutes later-the Starlight Sea Hotel**

The wedding reception party was well under way. After arriving, a toast was made by Hideo, who wished his daughter, and his new son-in-law a happy marriage. Crow and Ruka also offered toasts to the happy couple, before Yusei and Aki, in true wedding fashion, cut the first slice of their wedding cake.

While the guests talked, and the food was being served, the happy couple chatted with a number of the guests, including the salesman whom Yusei had bought his suit from.

Someone grabbed Yusei by the arm and dragged him to the side. He turned to look into the beaming face of his wife.

"I think this is the happiest day of my life," Aki said.

"Me too," Yusei replied.

"Thank you Yusei, if I hadn't met you, I wouldn't have been able to experience happiness like this."

Yusei held her shoulders, as he smiled his warmest smile at her, "You deserved this happiness. I'm glad that I could provide this life for you."

Aki sighed happily. She was just about to ask about the night ahead when a voice from behind them said: "Congratulations Mr. and Mrs. Fudo."

Aki's blood ran cold; she knew that voice. She and Yusei then turned to the young, white haired man with grey eyes.

"Thank you," said Yusei, "um, you are?"

"An old friend of your newly wedded wife, I'm known only by my moniker, Seer."

Yusei felt a little sense of unease about this man, especially since Aki seemed to glare at him quite hard.

"Yusei? Could I talk to Seer alone?"

Though he was unsure, Yusei didn't argue. "I'll give you two some space."

After Yusei had walked far enough away, Aki turned and glared at Seer, before walking up, so she was right in front of him. "What are _you_ doing here?" she hissed, "I don't recall giving you an invite."

Seer's face remained neutral, "I added myself to the list. You had quite a few guests, that one addition went unnoticed."

"If you try anything-" Aki began.

"Oh, don't jump to conclusions. I sincerely just wanted to come and pay my respects to you and your new husband."

Aki remained silent for a bit. "So, are you going to try and convince me to help you rebuild the Arcadia Movement again?"

"Oh, that?" Seer said with a chuckle, "That was a little bluff I told you in hopes that I could win your trust. But I _am_ working on a…special project with some very gifted individuals, like me and you. Your help would be invaluable, as would your husband's. After all, he did revolutionize this city, and paved the road to our future. My superior believes he could accomplish much, with Yusei's help."

Aki wasn't convinced. After all, this man did once work for Divine, and was possibly just as ruthless, maybe even more so. While in the Movement, Divine had once told her that he suspected Seer may have been coveting his position as leader of Arcadia.

"I suggest you leave now, before I make a scene and have you thrown out," Aki said, very coldly.

"So that's a no, then? Pity. Very well, I shall take my leave for now," Seer said before he turned on his heel and proceeded to leave.

After he saw Seer leave, Yusei walked back to Aki, "What were you two talking about?"

Aki looked back at Yusei with a somewhat concerned expression, but smiled at him nonetheless, "Nothing important, let's get back to the party," she said as she hugged him.

Yusei suspected that she might be lying, but decided not to question her now, it was their wedding day after all.

As they re-joined the festivities, Hideo and Setsuko came up to them, both smiling.

"Yusei, thank you for giving our daughter this happiness. I am truly thankful we met you. I'm sure you know that," said Setsuko.

"I do, and I'm sure you know that Aki means the world to me. I'll take care of her."

"We have something for you," said Hideo.

He handed a piece of paper to Yusei, who was a little curious as to what it was. When he looked at it, his eyes widened in both disbelief, and astonishment.

Turning to Aki he said, "They've bought us a house."

Now Aki's eyes widened in surprise, before she turned back to her parents. She hugged her father, showing her appreciation, before hugging her mother.

After the food had been served, the newly-weds then took to the floor for the first dance of the evening. The dancing carried on for a good couple of hours, before the evening began to wind down, and the guests all started to leave.

Team 5D's, Aki's parents, and the newly wedded couple were going to stay the night at the hotel.

* * *

**That Night-Yusei and Aki's Room**

Yusei sat on the bed, while Aki bid her parents goodnight.

He was thinking on the night ahead, his and Aki's wedding night, something that the pair were unsure of as Aki's dark past with Divine affected her to the point that she was too uncomfortable with anything too intimate.

_There must be something I can do to help her feel more comfortable, _Yusei thought.

This was something he thought about often after Aki had revealed that she was constantly plagued by horrid memories. Because of that, they had never taken their intimacy to the next step.

Presently he heard someone enter their room; looking up and saw Aki, standing in front of him, still in her dress. She was smiling, but he could she was anxious.

She gestured to the bed. "So," said Aki, "um, shall we?"

Smiling, Yusei nodded.

"Right," said Aki, half turning away. "Um, could you, um, not look?"

"Sure. I'll turn the light off." He turned the light out, keeping his back to her.

Aki still turned from him even though he said he wouldn't look. Removing her wedding dress, she tried to fight her nervousness.

Hearing the rustling of her removing her clothing Yusei started to unbutton his shirt. He was suddenly aware of his pounding heart. After what seemed a long time, he heard her get into bed, and softly call his name. Taking a deep breath, he joined her.

"You're still nervous, aren't you," he said, stroking her shoulder.

"A little, but I really do want to do this," she said slightly breathlessly.

Yusei kissed her lightly on the lips; she pulled him closer for a deeper one.

Still kissing, Yusei moved on top of her, attempting to touch her. But, as always happened, Aki squirmed and protested as if she was trying to get away.

Sensing her distress, he stopped. It occurred to him that she was acting as though she was trapped.

Getting an idea, he said, "Aki…"

"Aki…have you…always been in this position, with the man on top?"

In the dim light, he could see her eyes were wide open. "Um, yeah, but what has that got to do with-Hey!"

Yusei had wrapped his arms around her, before he flipped their positions; he was now lying on the bed with Aki straddling him, a looking bewildered.

"There," said Yusei, "now you're on top, and in control. Now you're the 'dominant' one."

At those words, Aki understood what Yusei had done; he had given control of the situation to her.

As a smile lit up her face, she began to relax, and started to massage his chest. Yusei sighed at her touch; she leaned down and kissed him hungrily, with Yusei responding.

"How are you feeling?" he asked after their lips parted.

"Better," she said as she snuggled with him. "I don't feel so…trapped. Who thought it was this simple?" she said with a giggle.

"Well I'm glad you're feeling comfortable with this now. Would you prefer doing it all like this?"

"For now," she said straightening up. "But I would like to try the other way too."

"Alright then."

For the next few minutes, the couple basked in their love for one another, Aki becoming more confident as time passed. Yusei kept asking if she alright, and her response was always a positive one.

When the couple changed positions, with Yusei was back on top, Aki foundshe was more relaxed.

They spent the next hour making love passionately, bathing in the purity of their love.

"You okay?" Yusei asked, once again.

"Yes, honey, I'm fine. Can we continue now? I'm still not satisfied," Aki said, giggling.

He laughed. "Aren't you the ravenous one?"

The couple settled down to sleep after their lovemaking ended, both were feeling euphoric, their wedding day was over, but their new life as husband and wife was just about to begin.

Aki rested her head on Yusei's chest, while Yusei had his arm wrapped around Aki's abdomen.

"So," said Aki.

"Yes?"

"I hope the bed is comfortable where we're staying for our honeymoon?"

He raised his head. "What about sightseeing?"

She pushed him back down. "What _about _sightseeing?"

* * *

**Next Chapter Preview: **Yusei and Aki return from their honeymoon just in time to hear that Jack is going to enter a new Tournament, but the current Mayor of Neo Domino City has made a rather awkward request. Now all six members of Team 5D's have to decide what they will do in response to this. As if this wasn't enough, Carly makes a startling discovery about herself, which forces her and Jack to re-examine their relationship.

* * *

**Hoshistar: I hope this chapter lived up to your expectations. Thanks again to everyone who has put up with my tardiness.**

**Yusei: We will see you in the next chapter, which will end the first arc of this story.**

**Hoshistar: See you all then.**


	12. Decisions

**Hoshistar: Hi everyone. Guess what? This chapter marks the 1 Year anniversary of Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's: Irreplaceable Friendship and Everlasting Love! **

**Yusei: It's been that long? Wow. We'd like to thank everyone who kept reading this despite some lengthy delays at times.**

**Hoshistar: amk8930 gave me an idea that I wasn't really going to explore in this story, but I changed my mind. I thank you, and hope this doesn't disappoint. **

**Yusei: Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's doesn't belong to Hoshistar17.**

* * *

**Edge of Neo Domino**

Two D-Wheels were heading down the highway, going towards the city of Riding Duels. One was white, and looked like a horse; its rider wore a red helmet, and a white riding suit, and bright blonde hair flowed from under the helmet.

The accompanying bike was very different, looking like a black olden day car, like those used in Europe. The rider wore a smart suit, and a black helmet.

Neither said a word to each other as they continued on to their destination.

* * *

**Neo Domino; Jack's Penthouse**

Jack was sitting on his sofa, as he let out a sigh for the umpteenth time. Carly walked into the room, handing him a steaming cup ramen, before joining him on the sofa.

"What's the problem?" she asked.

"You know, very well, what the problem is."

Carly decided not to press any further with this, but smiled at him nonetheless. She placed a light peck on his cheek, before she stood up.

"I hope you're still going to wait until Yusei and Aki get back."

"Yes. I will leave a message on his home line at least, but I won't call him directly."

Carly nodded in acknowledgement as she left the room, leaving Jack alone once again as he agonized over this dilemma.

* * *

**A hotel in Maldives**

Yusei and Aki had been on their honeymoon for a week now, and would be spending another one at Maldives before leaving to go back to Japan. Aki had suggested this spot because it was a popular honeymoon destination, and because she felt it had a romantic feel to it.

The 'romantic' part made Yusei suspect that Aki had a certain thing on her mind, and sure enough, she was having some naughty thoughts. After she had gotten her confidence back with having sex with her husband, she had become rather insatiable. Yusei suspected it was due to all of the pent up energy she had.

Not that he minded, she made their time together fun, and he finds himself loving her even more with each night they spend in bed making love to one another.

Currently, the happy couple were in bed basking in the afterglow of another heated love session, Aki snuggled up to Yusei's chest, and Yusei's had his arm around her shoulder.

"Ugh, we're all sweaty," Aki complained.

"We were going at it pretty hard," Yusei said, "Want to take a shower together?"

Aki looked at her husband and grinned mischievously, "If we can manage to keep our hands off one another, sure."

The couple went into the bathroom, and stepped into the shower cubicle together, their bodies touching due to the lack of space.

As Aki turned the water on, Yusei said, "About what you said earlier about keeping our hands off each other?"

"Yeah?"

"That might be a bit difficult," Yusei said with a chuckle.

Twenty minutes later, Yusei and Aki were settling down to sleep. Yusei glanced over at his wife and smiled, before he turned over so he could stroke her shoulder. Aki cooed at his touch, and pressed her back to him.

"Hey, Aki," Yusei said.

"Hm?"

"How does having a baby sound to you?"

Aki felt her face get slightly warmer, before she turned to face her husband, "Honestly, I would like to. Very much. But not right away, we have to think a few things through before we can have one without worrying about anything too major."

Yusei agreed. A lot of thought would be required before they could start entertaining the idea of having a child.

* * *

**The Fudo residence; a week later**

Yusei unlocked the door, and allowed his wife to step in first. Their house was a two story building, with a large garden which Aki tended to, and a garage to store the couple's D-Wheels and for Yusei to work.

After they unpacked their luggage, Yusei checked through his messages on his telecam, the one which caught his utmost interest was one from Jack. Curious, Yusei decided to play the message: _"Yusei, I've left this message because I have something I need to talk to you about. I thought about calling you directly for this, but Carly insisted that I didn't disturb you and Aki while the two of you were on your honeymoon._

Yusei heard Aki come down and paused the message.

"What's wrong?" asked Aki.

"Just a message from Jack. Sounds important."

"Keep it going."

Yusei continued playing the message: _"This is something that doesn't just involve you, it involves all of the members of Team 5D's to some extent. I've told this to the others, so when you've both settled in, give me a call, and we'll all get together to discuss this. Hope to hear from you soon."_

That was the end of the message. After it finished, Yusei turned to Aki with a bit of a bewildered look on his face. "What do you think that was about?"

"Not sure," said Aki, "but maybe there's a hint in the fact that he said something about Team 5D's?"

"Maybe. Let's settle back in, then I'll call him."

"Sure," Aki replied as she gave Yusei a quick kiss.

* * *

**A week and a half later; Jack's Penthouse**

The group had all gathered for the awaited discussion with Jack about their team. Jack wasn't really sure how the others would react.

"I'm sure you've all seen, at one point or another recently, about a new Riding Duel tournament called the DX Grand Prix."

"Yeah," said Rua, "Looks like it has the same participation requirements as the WRGP eight years ago."

"So, it's a team-based tournament? You have three D-Wheelers and a total of 12000 LP per match?" inquired Aki.

"That appears to be the case," said Crow, "and it's also an international tournament as well, with the prelims being held all over the world, and then the finals will be at the city hosting the tournament."

"Which is?" asked Yusei.

"This city," replied Carly.

Yusei and Aki suddenly remembered when Kiryu told them the rumour about their city hosting a big tournament. This made their meeting a bit clearer now.

"Is this the same tournament Kiryu mentioned?" asked Yusei.

"I'm pretty sure it is," said Jack.

"So you're planning to participate Jack?" asked Ruka.

Jack didn't give his reply right away, "That's where this gets complicated. I was planning to participate, but then the Mayor of Neo Domino…well, he gave me a rather awkward proposal."

* * *

**_Two weeks ago_**

_Jack's telecam started ringing. Calling to Carly that he would answer it, he went over to it and pressed the answer button. The screen showed a man, possibly in his early 50's, with steel grey eyes and bleached purple hair._

_"Hello Mr. Atlas."_

_"Mayor Ishida? To what do I owe the pleasure?"_

_The Mayor grinned a little, "Tell me, have you received news on a new tournament I'm planning? It's called the DX Grand Prix."_

_"Yes I have. I'm aware that the applications are open for the next couple of months, and I am thinking of entering, if that's what you're wondering."_

_"Oh, I did not doubt that," the Mayor said, looking rather humble, "but I was wondering, in case you haven't thought on a team yet, if you would allow me to put forth a suggestion?"_

_Jack raised an eyebrow at this, "What do you have in mind?"_

_"Would it be possible for you to enter the tournament with the rest of Team 5D's? You know, all original members?"_

_Jack didn't respond. He was trying to make sure he heard the Mayor correctly, and that his hearing wasn't playing games with him, "I beg your pardon?"_

_"I said; would you, and the rest of the original Team 5D's, be interested in participating?"_

_Jack knew now that he had heard correctly, and this was rather unexpected, "Why would you suggest that, if you don't mind me asking?"_

_"Oh it's quite simple," said Ishida, making it seem like it was the most obvious thing in the world, "if the winners of the WRGP, the people who saved this city eight years ago, and the people who changed this city for the better, were to enter, I imagine we would get a slew of challengers."_

_Jack knew full well where this was leading, "You want Team 5D's to be a p.r stunt?"_

_"Let's not put it that way," said the Mayor, trying to plead his case, "rather, think of it as an opportunity for yourself. If word spread that Team 5D's was participating, you could come up against some very worthy opponents for yourself."_

_"I'm afraid it won't be that easy," said Jack, almost right away, "I know for a fact that Crow and Rua will enter the tournament with me. Yusei, maybe. But Aki is working as a full time paediatrician, and Ruka has just recently landed herself a job as an assistant teacher at Duel Academy. Those two definitely won't want to participate in a duelling tournament."_

_"Which is why I hope you will be able to convince them. I hope to hear a favourable response from you soon, Jack Atlas."_

_The screen blinked off before Jack had a chance to retaliate. He was now stuck in an awkward situation, and the only thing he knew for sure, was that he didn't like the Mayor very much at the moment._

* * *

**Present**

After hearing Jack's explanation, the rest of the group were now finding themselves agonizing over this as much as Jack had been.

"Well, I'm all for teaming up Jack," said Crow.

"And I'd like too as well," said Rua, "I may not be on your level yet, but if you need a third D-Wheeler, just know that I'm here if you need me."

"Thank you Rua. And you too Crow," was Jack's reply.

Crow scratched the back of his head while laughing nervously, "Hey now, since when were you into lavishing others with gratitude?"

"Yusei? What about you?" asked Carly.

Yusei thought on this for a moment, before saying; "Well, I certainly don't have any major jobs in the foreseeable future. Give me time, but I'm sure I'll come aboard."

Jack accepted this decision, before Rua asked the other two what they would do, even though he could already guess the responses from both of them.

"I don't think so," said Ruka, "I just managed to get that job at Duel Academy and I intend to keep going with it. I know it's selfish, but that's what I decided."

When Aki spoke, everyone already knew what her answer would be, "You all know that I love my job. While the idea to participate as a team again is tempting, there are children who need my help and care. I can't put them secondary to my own wants and desires."

"We understand," said Crow.

"If Yusei does decide to join, that's four members. That will still do," said Jack.

After everyone had finished with that matter, Rua said, "So, now that that's out of the way, shall we have some of fun now?"

"Rua! Don't be rude. We're in another person's house," protested Ruka.

* * *

**A week later; the Fudo residence**

Aki was tending to the garden, while Yusei was having a chat with Crow. The sun was setting in the sky, dying the clouds a light purple. Aki potted a rose and smiled, after working as a doctor and Duelling, her most favourite thing to do was a spot of gardening from time to time.

Inside, Yusei and Crow were discussing about the DX Grand Prix.

"So, have you decided?" asked Crow.

"Well," said Yusei, "all things considered, I don't see why I shouldn't. Surely the Mayor can't disagree to this decision."

"I should hope so."

Aki came in to the room, "Would you care for a drink, Crow?"

"Yeah, tea please."

Just as Aki was about to head into the kitchen, she heard the doorbell ring, "I'll get the door Yusei."

"Thanks."

Crow and Yusei continued talking about the tournament, discussing the types of strategies the team could employ, when Aki walked back in, looking a little stunned, "You might want to see who's stopped by, Yusei."

Wondering what possibly could make Aki look like that, he got up from the chair and went to the door and was greeted by a surprise indeed.

Standing on the front porch was a Caucasian woman with long blonde hair, emerald green eyes and was wearing a white D-Wheeler suit. Yusei knew there was no mistaking her, as she flashed a smile at him.

"It's been a while hasn't it, Fudo Yusei?"

"Yes, it certainly has been," said Yusei, "Sherry LeBlanc."

Sherry winked at Aki, who was standing next to Yusei, "So, are you…living under the same roof now?"

"Actually," Aki said, as she grabbed Yusei's arm, almost possessively, "we're married now," Aki showed Sherry the ring, just to prove it.

When Sherry noticed that Yusei also had a ring, then she knew it was true, "Well, congratulations to you both."

"Sherry, why have you come here," asked Aki, who didn't seem eager for small talk.

"Well, since you asked, I need your help."

"Again?" asked Yusei, who looked a little uneasy at this point.

Sherry chuckled, "Don't worry, it's nothing about revenge, I just need your help finding someone."

Yusei was about to ask who Sherry was looking for, when Crow came up behind him and Aki, "Hey Yusei, how much longer are-" Crow noticed Sherry standing outside, "you…going to…be?"

There was a moment of awkward silence, before Crow said, "Well, Yusei glad to hear you're on board," he grabbed his helmet and pushed past the other three to get to his D-Wheel.

"I'll tell Jack and Rua that you've agreed," he said before speeding off.

After Crow had sped off, Aki spoke, "Well, that was odd."

"Why did he leave in such a hurry like that?" said Yusei.

"At least," said Sherry, "I won't have to trouble you for help now."

The couple were confused by this, "What do you mean?" said Aki.

"Crow was the person I wanted help finding."

"I assume," said Yusei, "there must be a reason why he sped off after seeing you?"

Sherry raised an eyebrow, "He hasn't told you?"

"Told us what?" asked Yusei.

"I guess he hasn't," said Sherry, her gaze softening a little, "He and I had a fling together a couple of years ago."

Yusei and Aki looked at the French woman with expressions of utter disbelief, "You're kidding, right?" said Aki.

* * *

**Meanwhile; on the highway**

Crow felt bad about having bailed out on Yusei the way he did, but seeing Sherry again had been quite a surprise.

"You've got some nerve Sherry," he said, "Coming to find me, and after you left without a word."

Crow continued to ride down the road in silence.

* * *

**That evening, Sherry's apartment**

Mizoguchi was preparing dinner for his mistress, when Sherry walked through the door, looking a little disappointed.

"How did your request for Yusei's help go, Ojo-sama?"

"Actually," said Sherry as she went into her room to get changed, "Crow was at his house, so I didn't end up asking for help."

Mizoguchi pondered for a second if he should ask the following question; "How did Crow react when he saw you?"

"He took one look at me, then sped off. Guess that tells me how mad he must've felt when I left."

Mizoguchi decided not speak anymore of this as he and Sherry sat down to dinner.

* * *

**The next morning, Crow's apartment**

Crow was speaking with Yusei on his telecam, discussing the DX Grand Prix.

"I take it Jack and Rua were glad to hear I was joining?"

"Yeah, Jack is going to relay the news to the Mayor, so fingers crossed that he accepts."

After a bit more discussing, Yusei broached the awkward subject of yesterday, "So, you and Sherry were in a relationship a couple of years ago. According to her anyway."

Crow didn't answer right away as he looked away from the screen for a moment, "Yeah, she was telling the truth."

"Mind talking about it?"

"Well, I spent quite a bit of my time over the past eight years travelling the European circuit. About three years ago, I met Sherry in France, and after one thing led to another, suddenly we were dating."

"Aki thinks your feelings for her may have developed after you duelled her on the Arc Cradle. Is that true?"

Crow sighed, "Yeah, must've been. Though back then, it was more concern than anything else."

"So what happened? Did you guys get into an argument?"

"Nope. I knew she was the kind of person who went wherever the wind took her, but I wasn't prepared to wake up one morning and find that she had left without so much as a warning."

"Oh," Yusei said, now sorry he had asked, "Crow, I'm sorry I asked. It's just-"

"Hey man, don't worry. I know you were just concerned about me and all. Just let me deal with this in my own way, please?" Crow said with a slight grin.

"Ok," Yusei replied.

All of a sudden Crow's telecam started to ring, "There's someone trying to call me Yusei," Crow checked, "It's Jack."

"Oh well then," said Yusei, "let's hope its good news. Put him through."

Jack appeared on the screen, not looking best pleased.

"Oh, I can tell this can't be good," Crow said.

"Well," said Jack, "you're right. I told the Mayor we have four out of six original members, but that isn't good enough for him, and he's insisting that all six of us participate."

Crow and Yusei spent a moment processing what they heard, before Crow said; "Are you f*%$ing serious?!"

"You think I would joke about this?" said Jack.

Yusei let out a heavy sigh; "So now what?"

"We'll just have to try and see if we can convince Aki and Ruka I guess," said Jack.

"Well Ruka might be persuaded by Rua, but Aki?" said Crow, "We know she won't. Right Yusei?"

"Yes, she's enjoys her job too much so I don't think there's much chance of her agreeing."

"Well just try, otherwise," Jack said with quite a frown, "the Mayor won't allow us to participate in the tournament."

Crow was shocked, "You're not joking are you?"

Jack shook his head, and the three foster brothers were now at a loss at what to do.

* * *

**Later; Tops, the twins penthouse**

Rua had just told Ruka about what Jack had said to him a few minutes ago. Ruka didn't respond to her brother right away.

"This Mayor is being rather unreasonable. Can't he understand me and Aki enjoy our jobs too much that we wouldn't re-join the team?"

"Well, the rest of us do, but he clearly doesn't. He's thinking only about how much money he could make from this tournament if Team 5D's participates."

After a while, Rua said, "There's still some time before the applications end. I'm sure we'll come up with something."

Ruka nodded in response.

* * *

**That evening; Crows apartment**

Crow was agonizing over the chances he and his friends had at participating in the DX Grand Prix. If the Mayor kept being an utter jerk about wanting Team 5D's to participate, and Aki and Ruka don't want to sacrifice their jobs, then there was no chance at all.

Just then, there was a knock at the door. He went to the door, and after opening it, he found himself face to face with Sherry.

Crow thought about just closing the door, but decided that as soon as he knew that Sherry was back, this was something he'd have to deal with sooner or later. "What do you want?"

"Can I come in? I'd like to talk."

Crow let Sherry inside. Once they were in the apartment, he offered her a drink. After she accepted it and sat down, she decided to get this over with, "So I take it you were pretty mad when I left then?"

Crow didn't answer right away, "Well, you left without a note, phone call, nothing so yeah. I guess I was a little mad. Why?"

"You know I'm a wandering spirit, and that is a hard habit to break. Also I just felt like I wasn't ready to be serious about a relationship," she said, looking down.

"So, it wasn't anything to do with me?"

Sherry looked at him seriously, "You were never a problem Crow, you were everything I could have hoped for in a partner. I just felt I didn't deserve your kindness, not after what I had done on the Arc Cradle."

Crow sighed, "You're still bothered by that?"

"I was." Crow looked at her.

"The more time passed I realized that I really had made a stupid mistake by leaving, that if you were willing to look past that, then I should've done so as well. I understand if you don't want to try again, not after the way I just left you."

There were a few minutes of silence before Crow spoke, "Sherry, I am still put off that you did leave, but knowing that it wasn't because I did anything wrong make me feel a little better. I've got other things going on that I'm quite focused on at the moment, so I want you to give me time at least."

Sherry considered what Crow said for a bit, then stood to face him, "Okay, I'll let have all the time you need. I can wait," Sherry beamed him a rather warm smile.

Crow felt his face get a bit warmer, then smiled back.

* * *

**A week and a half later; Duel Academy**

Ruka was carrying out her duties as assistant teacher, she helped out with several members of the faculty and the younger students in junior-high were always happy whenever she was in class.

A class had just finished, when the teacher called her over, "Ruka, you've been looking rather distracted all day. Is there anything wrong?"

"Uh, no sir."

"Really?"

Ruka decided it was best not to lie, "Well, there is a bit of an awkward problem. You know the new tournament that's going to happen right? Well, the Mayor has asked, no, demanded that if Jack Atlas wants to participate, he has to do with all the Original members of Team 5D's."

The teacher thought on what Ruka said and then he realized the significance of what she said, "That's right. You were a member during the WRGP eight years ago."

Ruka nodded.

"So, why is this a problem?"

Ruka sighed, "I worked really hard to get my scholarship in order to become a teacher here at Duel Academy. While I am starting as an assistant teacher, I feel like my dream is progressing. I know it may seem selfish, but I just can't abandon this dream of mine."

"You don't have to."

Ruka looked at the teacher with a puzzled look.

"This is Duel Academy. To be a teacher, a scholarship isn't enough, you also need a fair amount of Duelling knowledge to make it here. We'll go speak to the principal when we've finished for the day. Besides, I'm sure the students would love to see their favourite teacher participate in a big tournament."

"Sensei…thanks," Ruka said with a smile.

* * *

**Neo Domino Hospital**

Aki was taking care of some of the children, when one of them noticed the glum expression on her face, "What's wrong Dr. Fudo?"

Before Aki could dismiss the question, one of the nurses decided now was the best opportunity to ask, "Yes, is there something wrong?"

Aki knew there was no way out now, "Kind of. But, I fear there might not be a way to solve it."

Aki then proceeded to explain about the upcoming tournament and the unreasonable conditions the Mayor had placed on Jack.

"Why don't you join? I would have thought you'd want to play in a tournament with your friends again."

Aki looked to the floor, "But…I have a much more important role here. These children need our support."

There was a moments silence before one of the kids spoke, "Dr. Fudo, I'd sure like to see you duel."

Aki looked surprised at the comment, and then all the kids were calling out in unison, that they wanted to see their beloved Doctor out on the duel track.

Aki smiled, she was touched that the kids were so supportive of her, "Are you all sure?"

"It'll only be for a about a couple of months when the tournament starts right?" said one the children.

"Yeah, and you'll still be here until then, right?" said another.

Aki smiled, "Yeah, you're right. Well, if you're all so adamant about seeing me participate, then I'll be sure to help inspire you all with the help of my Teammates."

The children gave small cheers at Aki's decision.

When the day was over, Aki booked in her leave for the tournament.

* * *

**A few days later; the Fudo residence**

The group had gotten together to commemorate the reformation of Team 5D's. Needless to say, the rest of the team were very grateful that Ruka and Aki had come aboard.

"So," asked Crow, "will Aki be here soon?"

"Yeah," said Yusei, "she finished a little while ago. She'll be back in a few more minutes."

As the group continued on with their merrymaking, Aki returned home, greeting her husband with a kiss on the cheek, before joining in with the others.

"So," said Aki, "I take it the Mayor was overjoyed that you managed to fulfil his request?"

Jack huffed, "He was practically beaming after I told him."

"Well," said Rua, "this'll be great fun. All members of Team 5D's together for one more tournament."

"Not all members," Yusei said with a sombre look.

Aki followed his gaze and saw he was looking at the picture which showed Team 5D's after their win at the WRGP 8 years ago. There was one other person there who wasn't with them now: Bruno.

"You ok?" she said placing her hand over his.

"Yeah."

The group decided to watch the DVD for the WRGP, which needless to say, contained some very interesting scenes towards the end of the tournament.

As they finished up for the evening, Carly began to feel a little lightheaded. She got a drink of water, but she didn't feel any better as she stumbled out of the kitchen. Ruka came over, "Are you ok Carly?"

"Yeah," Carly said, getting up, "just feeling a little dizzy."

"Was it something you ate?"

"Maybe-ugh!" Carly clutched her stomach, "Oh god, I don't feel too good. I think I'm gonna-," Carly placed her other hand over her mouth and ran past Ruka, leaving her confused to say the least.

Then came the sound of Carly vomiting violently, which caused Ruka, and everyone else for that matter, to rush up to the bathroom, where they saw Carly knelt in front of the toilet, breathing heavily.

"Carly, what's wrong?" Jack asked as he came over.

"I just felt sick all of a sudden. I don't know why," Carly said as she leaned into Jack's embrace.

Aki turned to Yusei, "The pharmacy should still be open. I'm going to go down and get something, I think I know what this might be."

"You're sure?"

Aki didn't answer right away, "50-65% sure on this."

After Aki left, Carly was helped to the sofa by Jack, and the group waited until Aki returned, twenty minutes later.

"Carly, come with me."

Carly followed Aki back up to the bathroom, and after a few minutes the pair came back down, Carly looking very distraught and Aki had her arm wrapped around her shoulder.

"What's wrong?" asked Jack.

Aki looked to Carly and when she saw she wasn't going to say anything, Aki sighed, knowing she would have to tell them, "Ok, Jack?"

"What?"

"There's really no delicate way for me to put this, so I'm going to give it to you straight."

Everyone waited to hear what Aki was going to say.

Aki took a deep breath before saying; "Carly is pregnant."

* * *

**Next Chapter Preview: **Jack must decide his life's course after finding out about Carly's pregnancy. Crow struggles with his feelings for Sherry. The time for the DX Grand Prix arrives, as a mysterious person prepares to participate and secure a chance to fight Team 5D's, and meet Yusei.

* * *

**Hoshistar: Originally, this was going to conclude the first arc of my story, but an overwhelming amount of detail made decide to instead do one more.**

**Yusei: So you can ignore the previous chapter's send off.**

**Hoshistar: See you all next time, I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter.**


	13. Life is a Challenge

**Hoshistar: Okay, _now_ we're on the final chapter of the first arc.**

**Yusei: Well, looking at this, it's easy to see why you thought you'd overload it in the last one.**

**Hoshistar: Yeah. Anyway people, do enjoy.**

**Yusei: Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's doesn't belong to Hoshistar17.**

* * *

Everyone in the room just stood there, dumbfounded, after the revelation that had been slammed home to them. Carly's gaze was still cast downwards, and Aki still had her arm around her shoulder. The others were just shocked, Jack most of all. Aki had just revealed that Carly was pregnant, while holding a pregnancy test kit. Despite this, Jack still couldn't believe his ears.

"You…you're not joking?" was all Jack could manage, despite it sounding ridiculous.

Aki didn't look impressed, "You think I would joke about this?"

"But, are you absolutely sure?" said Ruka.

"The test reads positive," Aki said, holding out the test for Ruka to take.

She took the test, and sure enough, there was an unmistakable blue line which indicated, 'yes'.

"That, and…I'm pretty sure thinking back," said Carly, "I haven't had a period for two months."

"If it's been that long, then there's no doubt. She is going to have your baby, Jack," Aki said bluntly.

After a few more moments of awkward silence, Yusei finally spoke, "Maybe we should call it a day."

Everyone agreed that this was the best thing to do. Jack and Carly left in their car, while Crow, Rua and Ruka left on their D-Wheels. After everyone left, Yusei was finally able to breathe, "That was certainly unexpected."

"Rather," said Aki, "I hope those two will be alright. Should we try to help, or leave them to deal with it themselves?"

"We'll leave them to it," said Yusei, "I don't want Jack to get angry at me for sticking my nose into his business."

Aki nodded.

* * *

**Jack's Penthouse; a few minutes later**

Jack was sitting on the sofa in just his jeans and shirt. Carly had already gone to bed, and he decided it was probably best to leave her alone for a while. Despite how much he was struggling with this, she must be shaken up even more than him.

_Which has been my greater mistake? Leaving Satellite, and my friends? Or making my girlfriend pregnant unintentionally?_

Jack knew that if word of this got out, it could endanger his Duelling career. What made it worse was that this had to happen just as he had managed to re-unite Team 5D's for a final tournament.

Jack sighed, there was no point agonizing over this now. He would just have to wait until morning.

* * *

**Meanwhile; Sherry's apartment**

Sherry couldn't sleep. This happened sometimes, she would get horrid visions of her past, such as her parent's murder, or what she could have done during the battle on the Arc Cradle.

But recently she was having a new dilemma. She was seeing Crow, who seemed to be moving away from her. But she realized she was the one moving away because she believed she'd hurt him.

Sighing heavily, she drags herself out of bed and walked to her window. Staring out to the city, she muttered, "I am such an idiot."

* * *

**Next morning**

Jack and Carly were at the table having breakfast. An awkward silence sat with them, eating at Jack's sanity. Carly hadn't spoken a word to him, and he was unsure as to what the reason was. In the end he felt he should say something just to keep himself from cracking. "Um, Carly?"

"Yes, Jack?"

"About last night…"

Carly didn't respond straightaway, "I'm not in the mood, Jack."

He persisted. "Carly, unless you've forgotten…you're…uh…" H couldn't say the word 'pregnant', knowing it was a stupid thing to say.

"Yes, I know. I'm pregnant. And I just need some time to get my head wrapped around the idea. It was a bit of a shock."

Jack decided not to press the issue any further.

* * *

**Later; Martha's House**

Martha was sorting out the leftovers from breakfast, complaining to herself how some of the children don't finish their meals sometimes, when there was a knock at the door. She left the dishes and went to see who it was.

She was greeted with a pleasant sight - Crow. But she could tell that something was bothering him. "Come inside."

"Thanks Martha," Crow said as he stepped inside.

She led him to the kitchen and got him a drink, before sitting with him. "So what's the problem?"

"You could tell?"

"Call it mother's instinct or a woman's intuition," she said with her usual warm smile.

Crow couldn't help a small chuckle at that, before his face turned serious again. "Martha, I need help trying to straighten an aspect of my life out."

"Really? And what would that be?"

Crow waited a bit before answering, "Well…the thing is two years ago I…was in a relationship."

Martha was silent for a bit before she started to chuckle.

Crow was dumbfounded, but soon he figured out her amusement. "Yeah, I guess I was the last guy you'd expect to hear that from."

"Yes, you are quite right," said Martha. "So who was the lucky woman then?"

Crow didn't answer straight away. "Sherry LeBlanc. You know, the French woman who wanted Yusei to join her team for the WRGP?"

Martha recalled the tournament. "Ah yes, I remember her. She certainly is a beauty."

"Yeah, she is. Well two years ago the whole thing came to an abrupt end when she just up and left. Now she's come back, and has asked me to forgive her, and try things out again."

Martha's expression turned a little serious, "And do you?"

"That's the thing," he said with a sigh. "I don't know if I want to."

Martha nodded. "I see." She studied her drink for a few moments, before venturing, "Could it be you're just afraid?"

Crow frowned. "Afraid?"

"Yes. You might be afraid of her leaving again. So you have to ask yourself if you do love her. If you do and want to try again, then you have to let go of the past and the fear first."

Crow looked down before letting out a sigh.

* * *

**A couple of days later; Fudo residence**

Yusei was on his telecam, contacting Jack. Even though he knew he really shouldn't stick his nose into his friend's business, especially when it was this personal, he felt that he should at least offer some advice.

After a little while, Jack's face appeared on the screen. "So," he said, "what do you want? I'm still in a bit of a muddle."

Yusei gulped slightly, if he said the wrong thing, Jack would be mad. "Have you and Carly talked about your…current situation?"

Jack didn't answer right away. "No."

_This is where I have to be careful. _"Shouldn't you do so?"

"Yusei, why are you so concerned?"

"Because you're my friend. Jack, you two really need to sort your lives out. What do you think will happen if people find out you made your girlfriend pregnant?"

Jack was caught a bit off guard by this. He realized that Yusei was right. If he and Carly didn't get this figured out, it might not turn out all right for them.

"I'll…definitely talk with her. Try and figure this out."

"Do so. It's for the best."

After the screen switched off, Yusei took a moment to catch his breath. That had felt like stepping through a minefield; Jack could be volatile, but Yusei was being serious about his friend's reputation.

Yusei decided to work on his D-Wheel, just to calm his mind; that usually helped him to relax.

While he was working he heard someone enter the garage.

"So, how'd your chat with Jack go then?" asked Aki.

"Not bad. He said he'd-" Yusei was surprised when he looked up. "…think on it at least. You…uh…got a haircut I see."

Aki smiled, her burgundy hair was now back to how she had styled it eight years ago, complete with her red headband. "I just wanted to see how going back to my old hairstyle would work for me."

"Well if I'm to be completely honest with you, I much prefer you with your hair like this."

"Hm?" Aki walked over to her husband and gave him a quick kiss. "Then I think I'll keep it like this."

When the couple walked back into the house, Aki told Yusei that she was going out for the evening.

"With whom?" Yusei asked.

"Sherry. She said she needed to talk."

Yusei sighed. "About Crow?"

"Maybe. So I'm afraid that you'll have to endure a night without your darling wife," she said with a smile.

Yusei walked up to her and gave her kiss. "One night is nothing compared to eight years. I'll be able to deal with it."

She raised an eyebrow. "Oh? You're not going to miss me?" Then she burst out laughing at Yusei's bewildered expression.

* * *

**That Evening; White Moonlight Restaurant**

Aki arrived at the restaurant, and saw someone waving; it was Sherry. After greeting one another, they made their orders.

As the waiter walked away, Aki decided to get the ball rolling. "So what did you want to talk about?"

Sherry was obviously. "Well…it's about me and…you, kind of…maybe."

_Well, that's interesting, _thought Aki. "What is it about me that you want to talk about?"

"Mainly about you…and Yusei."

"I assume this means we'll move onto you and Crow at some point."

Sherry visibly blushed. "Yes."

After their meals arrived, Aki said, "So what do you want to know about Yusei and me?"

"Well, honestly, it's really how you got together with him."

Aki was quiet for a bit. "He helped me, and then things moved on from there."

"Yes, I get that," said Sherry, "but the thing I'm wondering about specifically is, and please don't take this the wrong way, how did you manage to put your troubled past behind you?"

Aki understood the direction this conversation was going in now. "It wasn't easy, I'll be honest with you. There were a number of times I thought that I would never be able to put all that hatred and anger behind me. There were also some points I thought that I might even revert back to what I once was."

"So," said Sherry, practically leaning over the table now, "how did you do it? How did you move on?"

"In all honesty, it was because Yusei was willing to look past that. Not just him, but our friends, my parents, all of them were willing to move on, and I thought, 'if they can do it, why can't I?' Sherry, there are still points where I am sometimes plagued by my past. But as long as Yusei is willing to accept the bad points along with the good, then I can too."

Sherry's face took on a sombre look. "You're a lot stronger than I give you credit for."

"So, you're saying that moving on isn't an option for you?"

Sherry didn't say anything.

"Sherry, be honest, do you want to try and be with Crow again?"

"Honestly, I do," she said, looking directly at Aki. "but I'm not sure he does. And I'm not sure Crow would accept me for who I am, not after what I did to him."

Aki sighed. "Then why are you here talking to me, when, really, you should be talking to him?"

Sherry stared at her, wide-eyed.

"You both need to talk this out properly, between yourselves. I can't be playing cupid to you both. Well, no one can. Sherry, this much I'll say, you can't erase the past, and it'll always be there in the back of your mind. But if you do love Crow enough, you'll need to let it go."

Sherry looked down as she contemplated Aki's words.

* * *

**A couple of days later; Jack's Penthouse**

Jack parked his D-Wheel in the garage, and then headed to the lift. He'd gone out for a while to think through just exactly what he'd say to Carly. After he arrived back in the living area, he hung up his jacket, and found Carly resting on the couch.

When he came over to check on her, she stirred. "Hm? Oh, Jack, you're home."

Jack cursed himself for disturbing her, especially given that she's pregnant. "Carly, can we talk?"

Carly sat up. "It's about my pregnancy, right?"

Jack hesitated for a split second. "Yes."

"Well I've given it some thought," said Carly, "and I think we can have our talk on the subject now."

The couple sat down at the table.

"So, do you still want to have the baby?" said Carly, bluntly.

"What do you take me for? Sure this is unexpected, but we both know that there's a living thing growing inside you now."

"So that's a yes?"

Jack nodded. "There's just one problem with all this; if the media finds out."

Carly stayed silent for a bit. "There is a way out of it you know."

"Really?"

"It's simple. We get married."

Jack nearly fell off his chair. "Marriage?!"

"Ok," said Carly, holding her hands up. "That was a little over the top."

"Well, are you serious?"

Carly's expression softened. "Jack, think about the child. It won't have an easy time, if people know that its parents aren't married. And think about yourself, your own career. How that might be affected."

Jack had heard that argument once before, but he knew she and Yusei were right. This would not go down well with the public, and this was the sort of bad publicity he could do without. "Alright, but we'll compromise. Since this was a rather unexpected turnabout, we'll forego the ceremony, and just sign the registration forms."

Carly nodded. "That's fine. I would've liked to have had a wedding ceremony like Yusei and Aki, but as long as we get married, that'll be fine with me."

Jack knew he was at fault here, but was glad Carly was being understanding, and not making this any more difficult than it needed to be.

"So," said Carly with a smile, "I guess I'll be 'Carly Atlas' afterwards then?"

Jack chuckled. "Actually, 'Jack Atlas' isn't my real name."

"What do you mean? That's the name you're known by."

"As you know, my family was killed in the Zero Reverse. During the clean-up afterwards, many children and infants were taken to orphanages. Without official records, me and Crow, both lost our original names."

Carly was surprised, she couldn't imagine what it must feel like not knowing your own name.

"When I first met Yusei, he took to calling me 'Jack', because the only thing I had on me was a Jack of Spades card. After we met Crow, he tagged 'Atlas' on after I told them that I dreamed of becoming a World Duel Champion."

"Wow. And you certainly fulfilled that dream."

"I sure have."

"In that case," she said, getting to her feet, walking over to him. "How does 'Jack Atlas Nagisa', sound to you?"

Jack gave it some thought. "I like it. Sounds a lot smoother than your original idea."

"It does." Carly took his hand and placed it on her belly. "I hope we give our child a good name too."

Jack smiled at his betrothed, before she leaned down and the two locked their lips together.

* * *

**At the same time; the Daedalus Bridge**

Crow was waiting at the bridge for Sherry, whom he had called earlier, so they could have another discussion about their future together. She had seemed a little hesitant, but nonetheless, had agreed to meet.

Presently he heard the sound of a D-Wheel approaching, and saw that it was indeed Sherry who was heading his way. After she dismounted and removed her helmet, she walked up to him, looking a little apprehensive.

"So, I see you didn't leave," said Crow.

Sherry shifted a little. "Truth be told, I'm tired of running. I ran for most of my life, while tracking down anything I could on why my parents were killed. And then most recently, I ran from you because I was afraid you would reject me."

"Yeah, that sure inspires confidence."

"But, maybe I should have asked what you thought of me, before I made the rather rash decision to leave. So, before I left, how did you feel about me?"

"Honestly, Sherry," Crow started, "I felt that you could really use some emotional support. You were also rather attractive, a wanderer like me. I thought we had quite a bit in common, and that being in a relationship with you would be fun."

Sherry smiled sympathetically. "Have you decided?"

Crow stayed silent for a bit. "I just have one thing. Can you promise that you won't pull the same stunt again?"

"I'll never be that stupid again," she said as she walked up to him. "So, it's a 'yes' then?"

Crow smiled, "Guess so."

Neither said anything as they joined their lips in a sweet kiss.

* * *

**A few months later**

The following months saw the members of the group taking their lives in new directions. Jack and Carly married without a ceremony, just signing their marriage registration forms, with Yusei and Aki as witnesses.

Crow and Sherry settled into their relationship, with neither wanting to rush things. Mizoguchi decided to remain by his mistress's side, despite her insisting that it wasn't necessary.

And, in the midst of all this, the group started preparations for the DX Grand Prix. Yusei upgraded all of the Team's D-Wheels; Jack, Crow and Sherry helped Aki and Rua improve their times; and the group as a whole practised their Team Duelling, working on various strategies.

Finally, it was the date of the Tournament. After a speech by Mayor Ishida, the competing Teams who had gathered in Neo Domino prepared to start the Preliminary round, which, of course, included Team 5D's.

"This is it," said Crow.

"The last Tournament that Team 5D's will be taking part in," said Jack.

"Then," said Yusei, "let's make it one to remember."

Jack, Crow, Aki, Rua and Ruka nodded, and they headed out to their first match.

* * *

**At the same time, Kuala Lumpur, Maylaysia**

A screen showed the match cards for the first Duel in the KL Prelim round…

A young, black-haired man grinned. "Looks like we're up first."

Another man, similar in age, in a grey and deep red riding suit, said, "Good. I've been itching for this tournament for so long, I don't think I could wait any longer."

"That makes two of us," said a younger man, with spikey auburn hair, as he turned and high-fived his team-mate.

The young woman next to him, hugged, and kissed him. "You are so excitable."

At this point, another young man, wearing a red scarf, walked up to them. "Alright guys, let's get out there."

"Where's our team leader?" asked the black-haired man.

"Aniki? His wife's gone to get him."

The man in the garage checking his D-Wheel. He looked up as a woman with red hair walked in.

"Come on, sweety," she said. "We're up first in the Prelim."

"Really? The others should be pleased," he said as his wife walked to him; they exchanged a quick kiss.

"And you should be too. Finally your dream can become reality."

He smiled. "If we make it to the finals."

"Of course we will," she said, returning his smile.

He turned from her so he could roll his D-Wheel out of the garage and out to the pit. It was a silver D-Wheel, with a slight dragon motif.

* * *

**Next Chapter Preview: **After fighting their way through the prelim round of the DX Grand Prix, Yusei and the gang prepare to head onto the finals. Awaiting them, eager to take on Team 5D's are the likes of Team Blizzard, Team Justice, Team Omega and Team Infestation. But the one Team who seem more determined than the rest, is the mysterious Team Dragon-force; who possess an incredible secret.

* * *

**Hoshistar: People are probably going to scream bloody murder at this. As of now this story is going on hiatus.**

**Yusei: After you've gotten this far?!**

**Hoshistar: There are other things I've got to do. Other projects than this. I need a quick break to get everything sorted.**

**Yusei: Well, don't take too long, you've got quite a few people following you now.**

**Hoshistar: I will try. As for everyone who's read the story till now; thanks for your support, I will see you again.**


	14. The DX Grand Prix

**Hoshistar: OH. MY. GOD! Remind me to never to take a hiatus like that again!**

**Yusei: You don't have to tell _me_ that. I thought that you would never finish this chapter.**

**Hoshistar: I don't think I've ever typed ten pages worth for a chapter until now. Well dear readers, I do apologize, but that hiatus did more harm than good for me. Well, now that you know I'm not dead, enjoy the beginning of Arc 2 of my story.**

**Yusei: This would be the part where I would do the disclaimer, but I'm getting really tired of saying it over and over. I think having done it for the first thirteen chapters is good enough.**

* * *

**Neo Domino City; the Memorial Circuit**

The stadium was alive with the enthusiastic cheers of the audience, who were jam-packed into the seats. The MC was just as excited as he spoke into his microphone.

"The last Riding Duel of the preliminary round here in Neo Domino has not failed to impress the crowd. The King's team; Team 5D's, has lived up to hype and expectation as they have breezed through the contest!"

On the track, Team 5D's' last D-Wheeler, Fudo Yusei, prepared for his final strike, which would result in the team's latest win. Declaring battle, his 'Stardust Dragon' attacked the monster on the opponent's field. Yusei triggered one of his set cards; 'Synchro Striker Unit', boosting his dragon's ATK by 1000 until the end of the battle phase. Then from his graveyard he activates, 'Skill Successor', boosting his dragon's ATK by a further 800. His opponent counters with 'Mirror Force', but Yusei activates 'Stardust Dragon's' Victim Sanctuary effect, negating its destruction.

"Now I activate my last face-down; 'Cosmic Blast'; when a dragon-type Synchro monster leaves my field, I inflict damage to my opponent equal to its ATK."

His opponent, not having any means to counter, got hit with the effect of Yusei's trap, ending the Duel, with Team 5D's' victory, and the crowd went wild.

* * *

In the observation Tower Mayor Ishida was rather pleased about this turn of events. After the amount of persuading needed to convince Team 5D's to compete in the DX Grand Prix, he hoped they would deliver.

"You've more than earned your legend, Team 5D's. And you in particular, Yusei. You remind me of that young man from 10 years ago."

He chuckled to himself. "I suppose that's no surprise. After all, you were both able to form a bond with a group of disparate souls, and form a team that sticks together through thick and thin."

* * *

**That evening, Fudo Residence**

The six members of Team 5D's were celebrating their latest victory. Carly, Sherry, Mizoguchi, Martha and Saiga were present as well.

"I sure hope that Mayor Ishida is getting his money's worth out of us," said Rua. "Cause I sure am enjoying this."

"I think you speak for all of us," said Jack.

"So," said Martha. "Do you know if you've made it to the Finals?"

Crow handed her a drink. "Not yet. The results will get published tomorrow, but I'm sure we've made it through."

"Well," said Yusei. "We only suffered one loss."

"About that," said Saiga. "Do you reckon that Team made it through? Cause from where I was sitting, it looked like they had designed their decks specifically to beat you guys."

"Doubt it. You're not allowed to switch your decks in the tournament. Aside from the side deck options of course," said Ruka.

At the same time Sherry, Aki and Carly were having a very different conversation, mostly revolving around Carly's pregnancy, into which she was now closing in on her final couple of weeks.

"So, have you thought on a name for the baby yet?" said Aki.

"We have been tossing a few ideas about, but we haven't got any definite ideas yet," Carly rubbed her belly. "Although, we've been considering calling the baby 'John' if it's a boy."

"Why John?" asked Sherry.

"We thought that it would fall into the same line as Jack's. In that it is a Western name that sounds similar to his. By the way Aki, I know it's none of my business, but have you and Yusei considered having a child?"

"Well, Yusei did talk a lot about that a little while after we got married, but not so much after the DXGP started."

"Disappointed?" Sherry asked, a cheeky grin on her face.

"Wha-no. I wish you'd stop making jokes like that."

Carly giggled a bit, earning her a slight glare from Aki.

"Well if we're on the subject then, what about you and Crow?" asked Aki.

"I've talked with him about marriage and eventually having a child, but he keeps saying it's too early for us."

"Impatient much?" asked Carly.

"Don't push him," said Aki. "He probably wants to wait till the end of the tournament."

Sherry sighed. "Guess you're right."

* * *

**The Next Morning; Jack and Carly's Penthouse**

Carly was resting on the couch, something she was doing rather regularly since she entered the later stages of her pregnancy, when Jack entered the room. He came over and rubbed her shoulder. "Feeling ok?"

"I'm fine sweety. How long before they announce who'll be in the finals?"

"Not much longer," he said as he picked up his TV remote. "I'm interested to see who we'll be going up against."

A few minutes after Jack turned the TV on, the announcements for the qualifying teams began, with the MC on screen giving the results with his usual flair.

_"All right. The time is finally here. After a fierce series of Duel's worldwide, the eight teams who will gather in the peace-striving city; Neo Domino, have, at last, been announced."_

A screen appeared next to the MC, showing eight blank slots; where the names of teams would appear. _"The first team, just to get the others excited, is made up of the six extraordinary individuals who saved this city not once, but twice and is led by the world-famous 'King of Riding Duels'; Team 5D's!"_

Jack grinned. "See? Knew we'd get through."

Carly giggled a little. "Ok, no need to get all high and mighty on me."

_"Next, is a Team from Switzerland. Wielding the might of their frozen mountain-top home, and led by one of the most promising female D-Wheelers to come about in recent years; Team Blizzard! From Germany is a team that wields the ancient powers of the dark arts; Team Arcane!" _

_"From America, a team that delivers despair and infection to their foes, it's Team Infestation! From China, they fight alongside the creatures that personify the flames of destruction, Team Inferno!" "From the land of the Greek Gods comes a team who have the powers of the heavens on their side; Team Omega! One more team from Japan; in fact from Neo Domino as well. They are the swift pursuers who mete out justice, that's right the Security backed team; Team Justice!"_

"Aren't those guys being backed by the current head of security?" said Carly.

"From what I heard, yeah they are. They've certainly done well."

_"And finally, a team from Malaysia, consisting of seven rising pro duellists, who've battled long and hard for an opportunity like this; Team Dragon-Force!"_

After the presentation wrapped up, Jack turned off the TV and reclined on the sofa next to his wife. "That's certainly an interesting roster," Jack commented.

"Rather."

Then the doorbell rang, and Jack silently hoped that whoever it was, it wasn't a news reporter who wanted to get something out of him regarding the finals. When he did answer the door, he found himself facing a member of Security.

* * *

**A little while later; Security Bureau HQ**

Jack had been asked to come to this building for an, as of now, unknown purpose.

_Must be important, considering that man said that all members of Team 5D's have been asked to come here._

After entering the building, he was led to an office at the top of the building. When he entered he saw that the rest of his team were already there.

"You're finally here then," said Crow.

"Just making sure Carly was fine at home. So, any idea why we're here?"

"I can answer that."

The Team turned to see a man, probably in his mid to late 40's, enter the office. He had green eyes, short pale hair that curled outward from either side of head. He wore a purple overcoat, with orange details on the cuffs and collar. Yusei gave a small smile, recognizing the individual.

"It's a pleasure to finally meet you, Security Director; Jean-Michel Roger."

"The pleasure is all mine, Team 5D's," he replied, stepping to shake hands with Yusei. "And you in particular, Mr. Fudo. You should know that I took on this position because it was my desire to protect the peace you and your teammates had given us."

"Well, I'm glad we could inspire an individual as notable as yourself."

After taking a seat at his desk, Jean decided to get right to it. "As you know this tournament was orchestrated by the Mayor as a means to celebrate the peace in Neo Domino and to another extent, the world."

"That much is common knowledge," said Aki.

"Yes, that may be, but, and I can understand if you think I'm being paranoid, but I believe Mayor Ishida may have an ulterior motive for this tournament."

Ruka raised an eyebrow. "Are you sure, you're not letting your position with him cloud your judgement?"

It was a well-known fact in Neo Domino that Director Jean and Mayor Ishida do not get along. There are also rumours that Jean secretly covets the position of Mayor and is looking for any kind of evidence to discredit the current Mayor, all the while maintaining an image of a dutiful enforcer of the law.

"That's probably true, but I have been informed that a couple of years ago, several fugitives from justice disappeared off the grid, and the Mayor himself specifically told me to drop the investigation. Also, I've heard that Ishida himself was being, well…I suppose, hunted, for lack of a better term."

Yusei was confused for a moment why he used the word 'hunted', but suddenly a memory was jolted in his mind. "Do you know who was looking for him?"

The rest of the Team looked at him, all with a puzzled expression.

"Well, I don't have any proof. But I do have an inkling as to who it might be." Jean pulled a remote out from a drawer and a screen appeared behind him, the image that was being shown was one that the group had seen not too long ago, in fact they had all seen it just a few minutes prior to coming here: the image of Team Dragon-Force.

"The young man in the middle is the Team leader. I believe him to be the one who was hunting the Mayor. Why, I do not know."

The man in the middle looked to be about the same age as Yusei, Jack and Crow. He had dark skin, violet eyes, and vibrant blue hair, with lighter blue highlights witch spiked up on either side of his head.

"Could he be…?" Yusei half muttered.

"Hm? Do you know him?" said Jean.

"No," said Yusei. "I was just wondering about something."

Jean wasn't really convinced, but decided to let it slide. "Well then. I just wanted to let you all know that there may be a possibility that there is something more to this tournament," Jean pressed a button. "If anything should happen just contact me."

Three men appeared at the door. "You called sir?" said the first man.

"Yes. Shinji, Kenji, escort Team 5D's out of the building, except for Aki Fudo."

Yusei and Aki looked at him. "I just need to speak to your wife in private."

Yusei looked at Aki, who nodded. Taking that as confirmation, he left with the rest of the Team.

After they left, Aki said, "So what did you want to say to me specifically?"

"When I mentioned the six fugitives who'd vanished from police files, I didn't mention that I still have their names on file."

"And what does that have to do with me?"

Jean didn't speak right away. "One of them was man called Seer."

Aki felt a shock go through her very being. "Are you sure?"

"Yes. Given that you were both members of the Arcadia Movement, I thought it would be best to warn you at least."

Aki thought back to what Seer had said at the Wedding reception. "He did say he was working with someone who wanted to have my help as well as my husband's."

"So you've met him? In this city?"

"Yes," Aki said quietly.

Jean nodded. "Well, do let me know if you make contact with him again. I can have a Duel Chaser track him."

"Thank you."

"You're most welcome. Goro, escort her out of the building."

Goro nodded and led Aki out. After they had left, Jean let out an exasperated sigh. "Just what are you up to Ishida?"

* * *

**Outside**

While the rest of the group were waiting for Aki, a conversation had been struck up, mostly due to the fact that Shinji, Kenji, and Goro were the members of Team Justice.

"So, I take it the Director is backing a Team in the DXGP because of his suspicion of the Mayor?" said Rua.

"Well, that is part of the reason. But mostly he just allowed us to participate when we expressed our interest in going against you guys," said Shinji.

"It has been a dream of ours since we saw you guys participate in the WRGP," said Kenji.

Presently, they heard Aki and Goro come out of the building. Aki looked a little distraught, but quickly hid it so her friends wouldn't notice. "We're done."

"Alright," said Yusei. "I hope you guys do well in the finals."

"You too," said Shinji.

"Well, we are hoping that we get a shot at you guys in the finals," said Goro.

Jack smirked. "Well, good luck trying to stand against us if that happens."

As Team 5D's headed away from the Bureau building, Ruka asked Yusei a question. "Why were you interested about who had been, supposedly, hunting Mayor Ishida?"

Yusei thought about his answer for a bit. "When Director Roger mentioned it, I remembered what Kiryu had told us about how he had heard about the tournament. And about the duellist who gave him that info."

Crow's eyes widened. "So, you're thinking that Team Dragon-Force's leader, is the guy Kiryu met?"

"If that's so," said Aki. "we'll be seeing him soon, the DXGP finals begin within a few days. Which means that we may find out how he knows you."

"Oh yeah," said Rua. "I forgot about that part until now."

The group pondered about this for a bit, before going their separate ways back home.

* * *

**That Evening; the Twins Penthouse**

Rua was watching the TV while his sister sat at the computer doing a bit of research.

"What are you looking at sis?"

"I'm trying to find info about Team Dragon-Force. See if there's any indication about the leader and how he may know Yusei."

Rua glanced in her direction. "So it caught your attention then?"

Ruka paused her typing. "Kind of."

Rua came over, and peered over her shoulder. "So his name is Hoshi Hikari? Name doesn't ring a bell."

"No, but, I did find out that his father was a leading card designer at Industrial Illusions."

"Really?" Rua said, almost exclaimed. "Anything on the other members?"

"Yeah, I'll go through them. First there's Hoshi's wife; Hana Hikari," Ruka highlighted the red haired woman standing on Hoshi's left. "They got married a few years ago and she is considered the queen of the Malaysian circuit, while her husband is considered the king." She then moved to the young man on Hoshi's right, who wore a red scarf. "Sect Hikari is Hoshi's younger brother."

"They don't look similar at all," said Rua. "Must be adopted siblings."

"He says he owes his success to his older brother's guidance, and he's grateful for the chances he's been given to show his skills. The couple standing next to him are; Taro and Yasashi Kotaishi," Ruka said, highlighting the spikey auburn-haired man, and the sea-blue haired woman next to him. "Taro's career started around the same time as Sect's. He says that his wife, Yasashi, constantly gives him her support and keeps telling him to give it his best. The two of them have made a name for themselves as Malaysia's top tag-team duellists."

"Hey," said Rua. "I think I recognize this guy," he pointed to the black-haired man standing on the furthest left.

"That's the former king of the Malaysian circuit; Shinrai Kuro."

"That's right, I remember hearing a news article around the time after we beat the Dark Signers, that he had lost his title. So the guy who beat him must've been…"

"Yep, you guessed it. He lost to Hoshi. The two of them share a rivalry, and are also good friends as well. The last guy is Hiroshi Jinsoku. He's been a close friend to Hoshi for some time, after they met at the same tournament where Hoshi stole the champion title from Shinrai. He says that Hoshi helped him to broaden his horizons as a duellist."

Ruka thought that, as a team, these seven were quite a tight-knit group. If any team had a chance of taking down Team 5D's, it would be this one.

* * *

**That night; Crow and Sherry's apartment**

Crow and Sherry were settling down for the night. After pulling the duvet over them, Sherry rested her head on his chest almost immediately.

"What's on your mind?" she inquired.

Crow sighed. "Well, as if finding out that our current Mayor may have a shady past wasn't enough, now we've been slammed with the possibility that he may have an ulterior motive for this tournament."

Sherry rolled her eyes. "Now I know why you're a little bogged down."

Crow put his arm around her. "Just once I wish I could play a tournament here, at home, without someone trying to cause the ****ing apocalypse."

"That's a bit much don't you think?"

"Maybe. But I do wonder about that Team Dragon-Force."

"The team who's leader seems to have a keen interest in Yusei?"

"Yeah."

The couple settled down for the night, letting their worries melt away.

* * *

**The same time; Town Hall**

To say that Scorch was not pleased, was an understatement. Seer thought his eardrums were going to burst at this rate.

"I'm serious about this! Why don't you ban them from entering the country? They could derail everything and you know it," Scorch continued.

"Be that as it may, if I were to follow your suggestion, I'd end up drawing even more attention to myself," replied the man sitting in the chair; the same individual Scorch's complaints were being directed at.

"Give it a rest Scorch," said Zapper. "What's the worst that could happen?"

Before Scorch could reply, he was interjected by the soft-spoken Lucius. "We have the element of surprise on our side. Even if they know of our activities, Team Dragon-Force can't afford to act rashly."

"Mr doom-and-gloom is right," said Lilith, who was sat on their boss's desk. "As long as we're here we have the advantage."

"But if they were to get the help of Team 5D's? Then what?" said Seer.

Everyone in the room looked in Seer's direction.

"That is a possibility," said Andro.

Their boss leaned forward in his chair. "I don't think it will come to that."

"How can you be sure?" Seer inquired.

Their boss smirked a little. "Because their leader is a lot like Yusei, he will bear the burden himself."

* * *

**Next Morning, Over the Pacific**

A jet was flying over the ocean as it made its way to Neo Domino City, Japan. It was the private jet of Team Dragon-Force, and Hoshi Hikari had been silent for most of the journey. He was wearing dark blue jeans, a light grey shirt with a red svastika in the centre and a sky blue sur-coat that reached down to his mid back. Sitting next to him was his wife, Hana. Hana wore a deep red full-sleeved blouse, and a turquoise corset over it, and a pair of deep blue palazzo pants completed her look. She rested her head on his shoulder, causing him to look at her. "Feeling nervous?" he asked.

"Sort of. It's been so long since I was last in Neo Domino," said Hana.

Hiroshi was sitting in the seat in front of the couple, along with Sect. Hiroshi wore a deep red and grey tracksuit with black wristbands, while Sect wore a short red scarf, beige trousers and a blue t-shirt.

"That's right," said Hiroshi. "You used to live in Neo Domino City before your family moved."

"Anything you could tell us about it, Hana?" asked Sect.

"Guys. Don't be so hard on her. It's been quite a number of years, so everything she was familiar with may have changed," said Yasashi, who was sitting across from Hoshi and Hana. Yasashi was wearing a silver grey sleeveless dress with a wraparound skirt, which was tied at her waist with an obi-like belt. She also wore a teal coloured caplet, which was fastened around her neck with a small tie. Sitting next to her was her husband, Taro. He wore light brown trousers, a short-sleeved yellow hoody, and a black waistcoat.

"Well we can't help but be curious, you know? It's Neo Domino City. The place where the Riding Duel was born," said Taro.

"Huh, men," Yasashi said with a sigh.

Up front was Shinrai. He wore black trousers and a grey shirt, along with a dark-grey trench coat. He also wore red stud earrings. "I know we're all looking forward to this, but what about the other reason we're going?"

"We'll deal with that issue as it arises," said Hoshi. "For now everyone, let's just enjoy the DXGP to the fullest." The rest of the team all voiced their agreement.

* * *

**That Afternoon, Jack and Carly's Penthouse**

Carly was sat on the sofa, waiting for Sherry and Mizoguchi to turn up, Jack had already left for the Riding Duel Circuit Nexus to attend the welcoming ceremony for the international teams. Sherry had been coming over during the entire tournament, keeping her company. With her being in the last stages of her pregnancy, she was glad for the support she was getting from all her friends as well as her husband. There was a ring at the doorbell, and Carly made her over to the door, knowing who it was. Sure enough on the other side was Sherry and her butler.

"I thought you wouldn't get here in time," said Carly as she made her back to the sofa.

"Mizoguchi, lend her a hand."

He nodded, and helped Carly back to the sofa.

"I thought we'd be late as well. The traffic is unbelievable."

"Due to the new teams arriving, I'd wager," said Mizoguchi.

After settling down, Carly grabbed the remote and turned the TV on.

* * *

**At the same time; Riding Duel Circuit Nexus**

Melissa Claire, a reporter for the Neo Domino Times, was at the Nexus, covering the welcoming ceremony, for all the DX Grand Prix finalists who were coming from overseas.

"Hello everyone, this is Melissa Claire reporting from inside the Riding Duel Circuit Nexus, where the Finals for the DXGP will take place. The two local teams; Team 5D's and Team Justice are already here in the Nexus. In just a few minutes the overseas teams will be here, so stay tuned."

A few minutes later, several cars pulled up at the entrance. The first team who exited was Team Omega, who were followed by Team Blizzard, then Team Infestation, Team Inferno, Team Arcane and lastly; Team Dragon-Force. As the Teams made their way inside, being greeted by enthusiastic cheers from the crowd, the members of Team 5D's had their attention mainly focused on Team Dragon-Force. As the Teams congregated inside the Nexus, Mayor Ishida stepped up to the observation platform to give a welcoming speech.

"You who have gathered here in Neo Domino City, I would like to congratulate you for making it this far. This tournament was designed to celebrate the peace that we have all worked towards in the past decade. As the Finals for the DXGP progress, show us all what it means to be a true Riding Duellist, who fears nothing."

As the crowd cheered at the Mayors speech, only Team 5D's, Team Justice and Team Dragon-Force weren't that taken with it.

"Now then," Ishida continued. "I would like to mention that the Leader of Malaysia's Team Dragon-Force; Hoshi Hikari, is the son of one of Pegasus J. Crawford's leading card designers at Industrial Illusions."

This announcement was met with quite the response, but only made Hoshi cringe.

"Since we have such an honoured guest here, today, I would like to propose an exhibition match, between a member of Team Dragon-Force, and any opponent they choose from one of the other Teams."

Everyone within the Nexus was a little surprised to hear the Mayor's proposal. But after thinking on it, Hoshi said; "Very well. As a way to get the audience's blood pumping for the finals, I accept your proposal."

"Are you sure about this Aniki?" asked Sect.

"It will be fine. Besides, I'm not the one who's going to Duel," he said, turning to Shinrai.

Shinrai got the message and smirked.

"Being generous are we?"

"I know you've always wanted a shot at him, so, now's your chance."

Shinrai stepped forward, proclaiming himself to be the Team's Duellist for the exhibition duel.

"Very well," said the Mayor. "And who shall be your opponent?"

As everyone tensed at who Shinrai's choice would be, without any hesitation he pointed towards his desired opponent; "I challenge the King of Riding Duels; Jack Atlas!"

Everyone was taken aback at his bold choice for an opponent, but Jack himself kept a serious expression as he accepted Shinrai's challenge.

Shinrai and Jack took up their positions on the Duel Arena platforms, and without wasting another second, they began the exhibition match: "DUEL!"

**Shinrai LP: 4000, Jack LP: 4000**

**Shinrai: Turn 1**

_[Shinrai summons 'Dragunity Aklys' (LV: 2, ATK: 1000, DEF: 800) and activates its effect, allowing him to summon a 'Dragunity' monster from his hand and equip it with 'Aklys'. Shinrai special summons 'Dragunity Militum' (LV: 4, ATK: 1700, DEF: 1200) and then equips 'Aklys' to 'Militum'.]_

"So, he plays a 'Dragunity' deck, does he?" said Crow.

"A theme that consists of Dragons and Winged-Beasts, with a focus on using the Dragon-type tuners as equip cards to enhance the more powerful monsters, making them stronger," said Rua.

Jack simply huffed at his opponents opening move. "If that's your best, then this won't be any challenge."

"Don't underestimate my Dragunitys, they are more than capable of standing up to you. I can assure you of that, King."

_[Shinrai activates 'Militum's' effect, allowing him to special summon a 'Dragunity' card in his Spell/Trap zone. Using this effect he special summons 'Aklys back to the field as a monster, then tunes his 'Dragunity Militum' (LV: 4), with his 'Dragunity Aklys' (LV: 2).]_

"From atop a cloud covered mountain, a new order will now take their first steps into battle. Synchro Summon!" A white Dragon with a rider mounted atop its back emerged. "Knight of Honour, 'Dragunity Knight – Gae Bulg'!" (LV: 6, ATK: 2000, DEF: 1100)

_[Shinrai sets one card face-down, and ends his turn.]_

**Jack: Turn 2**

_[Jack special summons 'Vice Dragon' (LV: 5, ATK: 2000, DEF: 2400), and as a result its ATK is halved (ATK: 2000-1000). He then normal summons 'Force Resonator' (LV: 2, ATK: 500, DEF: 500), and uses it to tune his LV: 5 'Vice Dragon'.]_

"The ruler's shouts echo throughout. Hammer of Victory, shatter the very earth. Synchro Summon! Flap your wings, 'Exploder Dragonwing'!" (LV: 7, ATK: 2400, DEF: 1600) "I am more than aware that your 'Dragunity Knight – Gae Bulg' can banish a Winged-beast-type 'Dragunity' when it battles to increase its ATK by that of the banished monster's. But when 'Exploder Dragonwing' battles an opponent's monster with a lower ATK than its own, it will destroy that monster at the start of the damage step."

"Well, you certainly live up to your reputation, King."

_[Jack commands his 'Exploder Dragonwing to attack. Due to its effect, it destroys 'Gae Bulg before it can counter (Shinrai LP: 4000-2000). Jack sets two cards and ends the turn.]_

**Shinrai: Turn 3**

_[Shinrai begins his turn by activating one of his face-down cards; 'Call of the Haunted', allowing him to special summon 'Dragunity Militum' from his Graveyard. Next he activates 'Transmodify'; By sending 1 face-up monster he controls to the Graveyard, he can special summon 1 monster with the same Type and Attribute as that monster in the Graveyard, but 1 Level higher from his deck. Sending 'Militum' to his Graveyard, he then special summons 'Dragunity Primus Pilus' (LV: 5, ATK: 2200, DEF: 1600) and then normal summons 'Dragunity Dakspear' (LV: 3, ATK, 1000, DEF, 1000).]_

_Now that I have the necessary materials, I can summon my ace,_ thought Shinrai. But he then felt as though that someone was watching him intently. He turned to see it was Hoshi, who seemed to know what Shinrai was planning. Realising that Hoshi wouldn't allow his next play in this duel, Shinrai reluctantly decided to switch tactics.

_ [Shinrai activates 'Hand Destruction' making both players discard two cards from their hand and then draw two new cards from their decks. Shinrai then tuned his LV: 5 'Dragunity Primus Pilus' with his LV: 3 'Dragunity Darkspear'.]_

"Proud warrior of the new order, take flight now and drive away the enemy with a beat of your wings. Synchro Summon! Knight of Justice, 'Dragunity Knight – Barcha'!" (LV: 8, ATK: 2000, DEF: 1200)

"But that monster is weaker than 'Primus Pilus'," said Ruka.

"Don't be fooled sis," said Rua. "When 'Dragunity Knight – Barcha' is Synchro summoned, it can equip as many Dragon-type 'Dragunity' monsters in the Graveyard to it as possible and for each one equipped, it gains 300 ATK."

"Also," said Yusei. "Don't forget that some Dragon-type 'Dragunitys' can give bonus effects to the monsters they're equipped to."

"So that's why he used 'Hand Destruction'," said Aki.

_[Shinrai then equips four Dragunitys from his Graveyard to 'Barcha' (ATK: 2000-3200). The monsters equipped are 'Dragunity Aklys', 'Dragunity Darkspear', 'Dragunity Javelin, and 'Dragunity Brandistock' which allows the equipped monster to attack twice.]_

"The difference between your 'Exploder Dragonwing' and my 'Dragunity Knight – Barcha' is exactly 800. Add to that the effect of 'Dragunity Brandistock', which gives me two attacks this turn, and I'll have pulled off an OTK against the King. Now, take this!"

_['Dragunity Knight – Barcha' attacks 'Exploder Dragonwing' (Jack LP: 4000-3200), then attacks Jack directly, resulting in an explosion. But as the smoke clears, Jacks face-down is revealed; 'Ray of Hope' halves the battle damage he was about to take. (Jack LP: 3200-1600).]_

"Huh, so you survived."

"A small attack like that was not going to make me flinch. 'Ray of Hope's' other effect allows me to special summon a LV: 1 monster from my hand. I special summon 'Attack Gainer' (LV: 1, ATK: 0, DEF: 0)."

"I'll end my turn."

**Jack: Turn 4**

_[Jack activates 'Spell books from the Pot' allowing both players to draw three cards from their deck. Jack activates 'Double Summon', first calling out his 'Small Piece Golem' (LV: 3, ATK: 1100, DEF: 0), and then his 'Twin-Shield Defender' (LV: 4, ATK: 700, DEF: 1600). Jack then tunes his 'Small Piece Golem' and 'Twin-Shield Defender' with his 'Attack Gainer']_

"The pulse of the king now forms a line here. Witness the power of the rumbling heavens. Synchro Summon! My soul, Red Demon Dragon!" (LV: 8, ATK: 3000, DEF: 2000)

"So, that's 'Red Demon Dragon'," said Taro.

Yasashii turned to Hoshi. "I swear Shinrai was going to summon his ace for a minute there."

"It's better that he didn't, no need to cause alarm this early on. Besides, if he loses, Shinrai has the perfect incentive to try his best in the Finals. This duel was a way for me to get his fighting spirit charged," said Hoshi.

_[When 'Attack Gainer' is used in a Synchro summon, Jack can reduce the ATK of a monster his opponent controls by 1000 until the End Phase ('Dragunity Knight – Barcha' ATK: 3200-2200). Jack the reveals his face-down card; Trap card 'Synchro Strike', which boosts the ATK of a Synchro monster by 500 for each material monster used for it ('Red Demon Dragon' ATK: 3000-4500).]_

Shinrai knew he would have had a fighting chance if he hadn't held back. He made a mental note to confront Hoshi about this afterward.

"This is what happens when you challenge the King!" declared Jack. "Now fall before my 'Red Demon Dragon'! Absolute Powerforce!"

_['Red Demon Dragon' pulverised 'Barcha' with a flaming claw, resulting in an explosion (Shinrai LP: 2000-0).]_

**Duel Result: Jack Wins**

Shinari stepped down from the duel platform and re-joined Team Dragon-Force, not looking pleased. "Any reason in particular you didn't want me to use that card?" he said to Hoshi.

"This was a test," he said looking in the direction of the Mayor. "He wants to judge our strength, to see if we're still the biggest threat to him here."

Back with Team 5D's, Jack voiced his suspicion that Shinrai may have held back.

"But why?" said Ruka.

"I don't know. It would seem that of all the teams here, they are certainly the most mysterious," Jack said as he turned towards Team Dragon-Force.

As Aki looked over as well, she noticed Hana Hikari looking back, giving Aki a small wave and slight smile. Aki didn't know what to make of it, so she didn't openly respond.

Mayor Ishida proceded to congratulate the Jack on his splendid victory, and then announce the layout for the Finals; as with most tournaments, there would be two brackets, four teams in each bracket to start the Quarter Finals. The screen then displayed the placement of the teams. In Bracket A was Team 5D's, Team Justice, Team Omega, and Team Arcane, while Bracket B had Team Dragon-Force, Team Blizzard, Team Infestation and Team Inferno.

"We'll have to make it to the Final if we want to take on Team 5D's," said Hiroshi.

"That's assuming they don't get beaten along the way," said Hoshi.

Meanwhile, Team 5D's were concerned with their first opponents; Team Justice.

**At the same time; Security Bureau HQ**

Jean-Michael Roger had been watching the coverage of the welcoming ceremony, and he found the first match-up a little suspicious.

"Is he planning to see how serious I am to get to him? If he suspects me that much, I have no chance of getting him out of office. And as for Team Dragon-Force; just what is their stake in all of this?"

* * *

**Next Chapter Preview: **The finals for the DX Grand Prix kick-off with Team 5D's against Team Justice. As their fierce spirits clash, we learn about the reformation of the Security Bureau, and how Kenji, Shinji, and Goro became enforcers for a new breed of Duel Chasers who weren't hunters, but defenders.

* * *

**Hoshistar: Well, do keep your fingers crossed that I don't slack off again.**

**Yusei: ...**

**Hoshistar: Why are you staring at me like that?**

**Yusei: Um, just wondering about why you and Hoshi Hikari not only share the same name, but also why you look a lot like him.**

**Hoshistar: Uh, never-mind. Let's just call it off.**

**Yusei: Ok, uh, sure.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Holy craaaap! I bet at this point some people were wondering if I was dead or something. Putting that aside, I'm here with another update. I am getting through the next chapter of this fic, albeit really slowly. Also, Sonic Chronicles has also taken a back seat for the time being.**

**Recently I watched Digimon Adventure Tri: Reunion, which I have been waiting for so long this year, and it reignited my love and passion for Digimon. More specifically, my favorite series; Digimon Tamers. To that end I've just been reading a whole bunch of Tamers fics and have also started a Digimon Tamers one-shot story. That project is coming along smoothly, so if I knuckle down and get it done, I should then focus on this story afterwards.**

**I am hoping that I don't fall back too much, and all I ask is that you bear with me on this. This Hoshistar17 signing off.**


End file.
